Application de la loi de Murphy à WeissLand
by Syhdaal
Summary: Pour résoudre une affaire, Weiss et Schwarz sont contraints de travailler ensemble, en particulier Ken et Schuldig suite à un malheureux coup du sort. Légèrement UA. Yaoi, Schuldig x Ken.


Titre : Euh, a pas !

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Yaoi

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Schuldig x Ken. Oui je sais, il faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur cette foutue série que je déteste. Si, si. Ils font tous pitié les persos de toute façon, surtout le brun débile avec ses griffes de pseudo-Wolverine, là.

Bon j'avoue, j'ai encore pété un plomb avec une fic aussi tordue qu'improbable et je suis toujours en mode Kenken-centric. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en somme !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis appuyée sur le manga original pour les logements des Weiss : ils ont donc chacun leur appartement (ah l'indépendaaaance !) et ne vivent pas au sein du Koneko comme dans la série. Bon, ça n'change pas grand-chose au fond de l'histoire !

Ce qui change par contre, c'est que c'est plus ou moins une vague sorte d'UA dans le sens où Schwarz n'est pas une équipe d'assassin purement ennemie mais plutôt rivale sur le terrain et qui n'agit que pour son compte.

Ah, au fait : warning ! Y a deux scènes olé olé (un record pour moi) et je me dois de noter que j'aborde des thèmes un chouya plus durs que d'habitude[S1] . Aya un p'tit peu (beaucoup) OOC également… Enfin, comme d'hab' avec moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Application de la loi de Murphy à WeissLand…<strong>

**Chapitre Unique**

Ken en resta les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. L'annonce que venait de leur faire Manx sur le choix des assassins nécessaires à l'exécution de cette mission le laissait sans voix. Enfin, l'annonce de la mission en elle-même quelques temps auparavant les avait tous passablement sonnés mais là…

Ca confirmait ce qu'il pensait : il était définitivement tombé en enfer et on le torturait pour qu'il continue d'expier ses péchés. Le septième cercle si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas… Oui, ça devait être ça. Il venait d'être précipité dans le septième cercle de l'enfer où on punissait les gens comme lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ou alors, il avait changé de réalité. Y avait pas une seule dimension parallèle de l'univers où des gens comme Weiss seraient obligés de travailler avec des gens comme _eux_, si ?

Car Kritiker avait requis la présence des Schwarz, leurs plus grands rivaux sur le terrain, pour mener à bien cette mission. Des mercenaires sans pitié aucune, habituellement au service du plus offrant ou agissant parfois pour leur propre compte selon la nécessité.

Il devenait dingue. Bientôt, il pourrait vraiment se faire interner et porter une jolie chemise dont les manches s'attacheraient dans le dos. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que Farfarello, son antagoniste habituel, entendait par « être une victime ».

C'est alors que la phrase la plus mortifiante qu'il ait jamais entendue fut prononcée. A son intention.

– T'es pas vierge, quand même[S2] ?

Les mots lui firent l'impression de résonner étrangement dans la pièce vide. Ken leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Ca devait être une punition divine.

« Tiens, y a de l'écho… » Songea Schuldig qui résista difficilement à l'envie irrépressible de crier « Echooooooo ! » dans la salle pour confirmer ses doutes.

Ken le dévisagea d'un air presque choqué puis son visage sembla s'assombrir et il détourna les yeux, gardant les lèvres scellées. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était complètement à l'ouest comme mission : le partenariat avec les Schwarz et tout ça. Et pourquoi ce tordu l'avait-il choisi lui ?

« J'ai vraiment un karma de merde pour attirer tous les tarés dans le genre masos dégueu. »

Le brun ne le regardait plus directement, muré dans un silence presque obstiné mais Schuldig sentit qu'il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Ken, quant à lui, continuait de maugréer intérieurement tout en essayant de refouler quelques souvenirs pas si enfouis que ça pour éviter à tout prix que le fouineur ne vienne y fourrer son nez mental bien trop pointu à son goût.

– Hidaka !

Une main enserra son bras. Surpris, il faillit avoir un geste violent mais Schuldig relâcha son étreinte juste à temps pour éviter une attaque plus ou moins vicieuse. Il retint une injure et se tourna vers le rouquin pour lui trouver un air grave bien loin de ses habitudes.

– Quoi ? Aboya Ken, plus ou moins pressé de récupérer son bras sans avoir à casser les doigts de Schuldig un par un.

– Je veux une réponse à ma question.

– Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai eu le temps de faire mon éducation. Et ne me touche pas ! Cingla le plus jeune en se dégageant violemment.

– Ca me déplait autant qu'à toi si tu veux savoir. J'aurai préféré me passer de cette mission mais je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi, laissa tomber le télépathe d'un ton glacial.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son équipe qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, leur leader appuyé contre sa voiture, pensif. Nul doute qu'il allait subir un sermon de Crawford pour son comportement, actuel et à venir… Brad avait été très clair au sujet de cette mission : elle devait être accomplie, et très rapidement. Quant aux deux malheureux choisis par la cible, ils seraient assistés en permanence des autres, sans distinctions de groupe.

Etait-ce un malheur ou une chance que Ken et Schuldig ne fassent pas partie de la même équipe ?

Crawford prit le temps de la réflexion: autant se trouver avec un membre de son équipe aurait permis une plus grande cohésion dans leur travail, autant le contenu de la mission ne s'y prêtait pas. De la même façon, il allait leur falloir énormément de patience pour être capable de coopérer sans craindre un coup de poignard dans le dos mais le retour à la normale serait sans doute plus facile. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à oublier toute cette histoire et l'affaire serait close.

Crawford n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si les deux assassins choisis avait été issus de la même équipe. La situation aurait été terriblement embarrassante, voire malsaine. Mais bien sûr, tout cela, il le savait déjà.

Il leva un regard marron glacé sur son équipier d'habitude si volubile. Si Schuldig avait fait la forte tête devant les Weiss, accueillant la nouvelle en faisant preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire, il avait laissé tomber le masque devant ses équipiers. En tous cas, devant Crawford. Ils avaient été partenaires pendant de longues années, et avaient vécu (et survécu à) beaucoup de choses. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

– Alors ?

– Si tu me laisses me pendre, j'te jure que t'auras tout le fric de mon assurance-vie sur un compte aux Bahamas.

Crawford se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

– J'en déduis que tu es ravi d'avoir réussi ton casting.

Schuldig souffla :

– Pff !

– Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Et lui, il le prend comment ?

– Mal, visiblement.

– Monte, dit Crawford d'une voix plus douce en se glissant au volant.

Schuldig tourna son visage vers le ciel, inspirant profondément l'air vif : il faisait presque froid aujourd'hui. Puis il poussa un profond soupir et, abattu, s'installa à la place passager du véhicule noir. Nagi, installé derrière Crawford, échangea avec lui un court regard empli de sympathie dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Farfarello semblait ignorer les évènements mais ses antennes télépathiques captèrent une vague de sentiments rassurants qui lui était directement adressée. La voiture démarra et ils regagnèrent leur demeure personnelle : toute la mission restait à élaborer.

Du côté du Koneko, Ken s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé du sous-sol qui tenait lieu de quartier général aux Weiss. Yohji avait posé une main sur son épaule en lui murmurant un encouragement avant de déserter en prétextant un rendez-vous galant. Omi avait suivi le même chemin quand le brun lui avait dit que tout irait bien.

Aya se décolla du mur auquel il était appuyé, sachant pertinemment que, bien au contraire, rien ne pouvait aller plus mal. Il s'approcha de Ken dans son silence coutumier et s'assit près de lui.

Ken garda la tête baissée un long moment, ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux. Aya nota que ses poings s'ouvraient et se fermaient sporadiquement, signe qu'il était proche de crise d'angoisse… Ou de rage.

Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

C'était très égoïste, mais lui-même était soulagé de n'avoir pas été choisi par le malfrat sur catalogue. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour tous les autres heureux « recalés ». Les deux malchanceux, eux, le vivaient très mal.

– Ca va aller ?

Ken eut un petit rire amer.

– Je crois que je vais être malade.

– Si tu vomis, préviens-moi que je puisse trouver un seau.

Le brun leva un regard mauvais sur Aya qui resta stoïque.

– C'est franchement pas l'moment de faire de l'humour !

– Je sais.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment, Ken enragé et Aya impassible. Puis Ken baissa de nouveau la tête, ses cheveux bruns masquant son regard troublé.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Geignit le brun.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Aya en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ken poussa un ultime soupir.

– Je suis sûr que si je le provoque un peu, il me tuera. Ca serait bien, hein ?

– Non, rétorqua Aya, catégorique.

– Pitié Aya !

– J'ai dit non. Et je ne te prêterai pas mon katana, annonça Aya en voyant Ken ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

– … Mais si tu insistes, j'ai bien une corde qui traîne ou de la strychnine, c'est moins sale…

– Haaaaaaaaaan ! T'abuses !

Compte à rebours : départ.

Suite à cela, Ken préféra faire profil bas dans la maison attendant la sentence dans une angoisse sans nom. Que n'aurait-il pas sacrifié pour échapper à ça ! Son répit fut malheureusement de courte durée car les Weiss eurent le plaisir de recevoir une autre visite de Manx, la jeune secrétaire de Persia quelques jours après l'annonce des noms des deux assassins choisis pour leur dernière mission en date... Ken accueillit la visite avec appréhension et espoir : peut-être la rouquine venait-elle lui annoncer que la mission était annulée ?

Mais bon, connaissant sa chance habituelle, il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Plus dure serait la chute.

Et il avait raison…

Comme une affreuse redite de l'avant-veille, il sentit les mots de la jeune femme s'abattre sur lui comme une douche froide… Enfin là, c'était carrément toute la banquise qui lui dégringolait sur la tête, pingouins en prime. Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?

La phrase résonna longtemps entre ses oreilles… Ou plutôt, le mot. Il y avait décidément beaucoup d'écho dans le sous-sol du Koneko. Faudrait peut-être penser à y remédier, comme couvrir les murs de posters et pourquoi pas, accrocher une tenture multicolore. A défaut d'en apprécier la couleur dans l'obscurité de la salle des missions, il pourrait toujours se pendre avec les franges…

– Une _répétition_ ?

– Oui, confirma la jeune femme qui eut tout de même la décence de paraître embarrassée.

– Non, c'est une blague, s'entendit répondre le brun du tac au tac.

– Tu n'as pas le choix, malheureusement.

– Parce que l'humiliation c'est pas assez, en plus faut que j'y passe plusieurs fois ? Nan mais ça va pas dans votre tête ?!

– Je suis dés…

– Ah ne l'dis pas, tu ne l'es pas !

– Je n'y peux rien. C'était le hasard, vous avez été choisis tous les deux par la cible elle-même.

– Ah, ça m'rassure tiens, ça veut dire que c'est pas un complot cosmique pour me pousser au suicide !

– Ken… Commença la rouquine en sentant la situation déraper.

– J'me casse.

– Ken !

– SALUT ! S'écria le brun en attrapant au passage ses clefs pour disparaître le plus loin possible de cette histoire de fou.

Les autres n'avaient pas bronché. Omi se sentait horriblement gêné par la situation. Certes, il était infiniment redevable à Manx de l'avoir écarté de cette mission car il était trop jeune. Nagi des Schwarz avait subi le même sort, évincé d'office à cause de son âge… Ou plutôt « grâce à » corrigea mentalement Omi en grimaçant. Il supposait que son alter ego schwarzique était lui aussi bien soulagé d'avoir échappé à cette mission pour le moins malsaine.

Pour ne pas dire, carrément dégueu.

Ne restait que les aînés de chaque groupe d'assassins, et il allait sans dire que chacun des heureux élus semblait relativement mal vivre le tirage au sort effectué par la cible elle-même sur catalogue. Si les Weiss n'avaient guère eu d'autre choix que de participer à la mission contraints et forcés, ils ignoraient comment Kritiker avait convaincu les Schwarz de prendre part à cette mascarade tordue. A moins que ce ne soit les Schwarz eux-mêmes qui aient proposé leurs services ?

Mouais, peu probable. Les Schwarz se fichaient de la justice comme de l'an quarante.

Eliminer un dangereux malade qui s'en prenait à ses partenaires sexuels ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leurs attributions. D'autant que l'ignoble et invisible personnage filait systématiquement entre les doigts de la police après avoir mis en scène ses malheureuses victimes de façon très théâtrale. Elles avaient toutes un point commun : tous les cadavres avaient été éventrés avec une méticulosité chirurgicale…

Il s'en prenait souvent à des prostitués, hommes ou femmes, avec une préférence notable pour les garçons. Ils avaient vus les photos fournies par Kritiker. A vomir.

« Un p'tit remix de Jack l'Eventreur, peut-être ? Mais version bi, tendance homo, hein, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Egalité des sexes, les mecs ! Faut bien s'moderniser, » songea Ken avec amertume.

Un second point commun sur les scènes de crime, partout, la couleur blanche : une fleur, du maquillage, un foulard, un bijou... Les enquêteurs avaient dit qu'il s'agissait de sa signature. Sur la dernière en date, l'assassin avait abandonné une petite croix blanche, comme pour faire écho à leur emblème. Ken trouvait ce dernier fait particulièrement dérangeant. Comme pour les narguer, leur demander : « Hey, tu veux jouer ? ».

Sauf que Ken, lui, n'avait pas très envie de jouer même si Yohji trouvait le cas absolument passionnant sous ses dehors abominables.

Les motivations du psychopathe ne les concernaient pas. Ils étaient seulement mandatés pour le trouver et le neutraliser. Pour autant, les maisons closes locales étaient en émois et certaines déjà mis en place des mesures de sécurité drastiques afin d'éviter de retrouver un nouveau cadavre dans leur locaux. Le tueur était venu deux fois dans le plus important de ces établissements. Beaucoup de chambres, beaucoup de membres qui y travaillaient et peu de surveillance. Kritiker et Weiss avaient finalement réussi à isoler deux ou trois cibles potentielles grâce à des heures et des heures de visionnage intensif des bandes de la caméra de vidéosurveillance qui gardait l'entrée de l'établissement. Quelqu'un de très discret, dont on ne voyait jamais vraiment le visage mais qui venait souvent… Il avait fallu manœuvrer avec soin mais ils n'étaient pour autant pas sûrs cent pour cent de l'identité du tueur.

La maison de tolérance proposait parfois un cadeau à ses meilleurs clients. Le droit de choisir un ou plusieurs des meilleurs hôtes du lupanar pour une nuit. C'était les Schwarz qui avaient mis la supercherie en place et Kritiker avait sauté sur l'occasion pour proposer le fameux cadeau empoisonné, un catalogue regroupant les six meilleurs hôtes masculins âgés de dix-neuf à vingt-sept ans, aux suspects potentiels…

Un seul avait accepté la proposition.

Et Ken avait été choisi avec Schuldig.

L'horreur, quoi.

A croire que tout perdre dans la vie (à part la vie, justement) ne suffisait pas toujours pour expier ses crimes. Ou qu'il n'avait pas dû prier assez fort le dieu qui aurait eu la bonté de l'écouter.

Pourquoi diable les Schwarz s'étaient-ils embarqués là-dedans, eux qui ne semblaient pas y avoir intérêt ? Le brun songeait à interroger Schuldig. Après tout, s'ils devaient travailler ensemble, il pourrait bien poser la question. Peut-être même qu'il obtiendrait une réponse. Il sentait que l'argent seul ne pouvait être la raison de leur participation. Les Schwarz évoluaient dans les hautes sphères de l'assassinat, ils n'avaient que faire de leur petite milice de justiciers fantômes : ça les faisait d'ailleurs bien marrer. Ken roula des yeux exaspéré en se remémorant leurs quelques rencontres sur des missions où tour à tour ils s'opposaient ou partageaient le même objectif. Pas de bons souvenirs dans les deux cas.

Ken s'éloigna bien vite du magasin avant de se faire rattraper par un de ses équipiers et ficelé à un lit en attendant son heure. Bien sûr, sa chance habituelle l'avait abandonné, et en tournant au coin d'une rue il aperçut la silhouette qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout ne pas apercevoir : Schuldig. Le télépathe des Schwarz lui tournait le dos, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Ken pria pour que ce ne soit pas lui et allait faire demi-tour pour filer en douce quand son problème existentiel du moment, bien évidemment, se retourna et le vit.

« Et merdeuh. Application de la loi de Murphy dans la vie réelle, première, ça tourne…»

Vu le regard que lui jeta son _partenaire_ du moment (Ken en rigola presque), le brun supposa qu'il était bien la personne qu'il attendait, quant à savoir pourquoi, il sentit qu'il allait bientôt le découvrir. L'Allemand s'avança dans sa direction et s'immobilisa devant lui en silence, sa bouche ayant prit un pli maussade. Il avait troqué son habituelle veste vert bouteille contre des vêtements plus sobres sans doute dans le but de passer inaperçu… Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu sa longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Ken crut même déceler un léger tic nerveux au niveau de ses lèvres mais ne pipa mot.

– Salut.

– Salut, répondit Ken, peu sûr de ce qui allait se passer : Schuldig semblait d'humeur particulièrement massacrante.

Allait-il se faire fracasser la tête juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas travailler avec lui ? Comparée à l'humiliation sordide que lui réservait la mission, la mort ne lui semblait plus une épreuve si terrible. Tout dépendait du mode d'expédition dans l'au-delà finalement. Il avait même quelques suggestions de son crû, d'ailleurs.

– T'es au courant ?

– De quoi ? La « répétition » ? Fit Ken en insistant lourdement sur le mot tout en dessinant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

– Le fait que je risque de me faire éventrer ou que je doive coucher avec un de mes ennemis en me faisant passer pour un prostitué ? La routine, enchaîna le brun sans ciller.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, avant même qu'il ne pense vraiment à la prononcer. Mais il était connu pour parler sans réfléchir et c'était normalement le moment où Schuldig sortait son flingue, lui mettait le canon sur la tempe et pressait la gâchette. Et adieu la mission de l'enfer ! Oh oh, son plan était génial.

Un… Deux… Trois… Ah ben non, toujours rien.

Décidément, le destin avait décidé de lui pourrir sa semaine.

L'autre homme se permit un rictus, mais Ken nota une certaine nervosité dans son attitude habituellement plutôt nonchalante. Voire arrogante.

– Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui…

– Ca a l'air de t'enchanter au moins autant que moi, fit remarquer le cadet d'humeur acerbe.

– Disons que j'avais pas prévu de me faire un Weiss pour mon week-end, mais bon…

Ken roula un regard exaspéré.

– T'es obligé d'être aussi crû ?

– Tu adores ça, rétorqua le roux avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

– On lui dira !

– Bon, vu qu'on est coincés ensemble, je te propose d'aller boire un verre.

– Je ne vais pas boire un verre, certainement pas avec toi.

– Allons Kenken, on va coucher ensemble, on peut bien boire un coup ensemble ! Vois le bon côté des choses, ça tiendra lieu de premier rendez-vous.

Ken le fixa d'un regard mauvais, espérant le voir tomber raide mort sur le trottoir : foudroyé par une crise cardiaque par exemple. Quoique juste foudroyé tout court ça lui serait très bien allé, voire même englouti par une crevasse terrestre. Pas de chance, aucun cataclysme naturel type météorite ou raz-de-marée ne vint s'abattre sur le télépathe qui resta planté là avec un affreux sourire qui menaçait de passer de « amusé » à « mort de rire ». Il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait lui péter la gueule maintenant ou attendre encore un peu…

– Bon, j'ai pas l'choix, quoi, grogna le brun avec un soupir de capitulation.

Schuldig passa un bras autour des épaules tendues de son futur équipier et l'entraîna vers le centre ville :

– Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais un garçon facile !

Maintenant c'était très bien, finalement. Seule la rapidité de Schuldig lui permis d'esquiver le coup de poing vicieux qui allait s'écraser sur son joli nez. Par contre, il n'échappa pas au coup de coude plus discret mais tout aussi douloureux qui s'enfonça dans ses petites côtes fragiles.

– Connard ! Grinça Ken, les poings serrés. M'appelle PAS Kenken !

Schuldig émit un petit rire particulièrement irritant pour ses oreilles en se redressant et continua son chemin d'un pas nonchalant malgré la douleur qui irradiait son flanc droit. Le Weiss n'y avait pas été de main morte et il devait bien avoir une côte fêlée au moins… Mais il aurait dû le voir venir, au temps pour lui ! Ken, de son côté, enrageait littéralement.

« Je le déteste ! »

– Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lança l'Allemand, enjôleur, en lui soufflant un baiser malicieux.

– Ne me lis pas ! Siffla le brun, ulcéré, sa voix montant brusquement dans les aigus.

Voyant que Schuldig se moquait ouvertement de son accès de colère, il finit par le suivre les poings crispés et en grinçant des dents, se jurant de lui casser la mâchoire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne saurait tarder.

– Comment veux-tu que je te fasse profiter de mon immense savoir-faire en matière de plaisir si tu me casses la mâchoire ?

– Si seulement ça pouvait suffire à te faire taire !

Et ils avaient bu un verre, bien à l'abri dans l'ombre cosy d'un petit café. Schuldig ne cessait de taquiner son partenaire, et Ken préférait garder ses distances, peu enclin à se détendre avec un assassin sans scrupules, télépathe et rapide comme l'éclair dans un périmètre immédiat de dix kilomètres. Schuldig présentant un danger supérieur par sa seule vitesse surhumaine, nul doute que le télépathe n'était guère tendu en sa présence.

Schuldig nota avec amusement les pensées du brun, qui avait déjà calculé toutes ses chances de s'en sortir vivant en cas d'attaque immédiate de sa part ou extérieure. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Les années de pratique, sans doute, songea le roux avec une certaine amertume. Des automatismes que l'on apprenait vite lorsqu'on pratiquait leur métier. Et comme pour tout, plus on commençait jeune… Il n'y avait qu'à voir Nagi. Chassant ses pensées peu réjouissantes, il reporta son attention sur la boule de nerfs assise en face de lui, qui jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeils discrets autour de lui, pour calmer ses suspicions. Il avait rapidement sondé l'esprit de son partenaire, apprenant une partie de son passé, mais rien qu'il ne savait déjà.

– Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

Tendu au possible, Ken dirigea immédiatement ses yeux sombres sur lui dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Schuldig se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard calme et dépourvu d'agressivité. Son visage ne portait pas trace de cette arrogance méprisante qui le caractérisait depuis qu'ils s'affrontaient. Il paraissait même détendu, mais le Weiss n'était pas dupe de cette légèreté apparente : Schuldig était un tueur hors pair, capable de sourire en égorgeant sa victime. Prudence était le maître mot.

– Me manger peut-être pas. Me tuer c'est autre chose.

– Tu as un sauf-conduit jusqu'à la fin de mission. Après, je ne dis pas… Taquina Schuldig en avalant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

– Tss…

– Au lieu de bouder, si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? S'enquit Schuldig d'une voix plus caressante.

– J'ai pas envie de te parler, rétorqua le plus jeune d'un ton sec.

– … Pis de toute façon, tu sais déjà tout.

Schuldig eut un petit sourire, le nez dans sa tasse.

– J'évite de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper. Et je ne sais pas sur quoi je pourrai poser le pied…

– Oh comme si tu débordaiiiis de respect pour les gens.

– Je me fiche des gens. Ils sont bruyants et inutiles.

– Ben alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

– Je fais la conversation.

Ken lui jeta un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux et haussa les épaules. Schuldig s'amusa de sa réaction, lui trouvant un air d'enfant en colère. Surtout que le brun affichait une petite moue boudeuse absolument charmante. Un long moment se passa dans le silence. Schuldig se contentait d'écouter les pensées alentours, celles de Ken les plus intéressantes. Il était d'un naturel très curieux et sa télépathie était pour lui un moyen idéal pour satisfaire cette curiosité dévorante : comme le disait souvent Crawford, il aurait pu être concierge ou coiffeur, il adorait les ragots. Il se voyait bien papoter avec les commères du quartier en leur posant des bigoudis, tout à fait son style tiens. Quoiqu'il en savait un rayon sur l'entretien des cheveux longs… Blague à part, il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur son futur partenaire. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, mais voler les informations dans les esprits était bien moins drôle que de pousser la personne à lui parler. Tout dépendait de son humeur en fait. Et il était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, malgré les circonstances tendues de la mission.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

La question sembla surprendre Ken et le déstabiliser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle banalité et réfléchit un court instant pour trouver le piège. Que pouvait-il y avoir de terriblement dangereux à révéler son âge véritable ? Schwarz avait accès depuis longtemps à leurs informations personnelles de toute façon.

– Je ne lis pas ces dossiers, ils ne m'intéressent pas. C'est le boulot de Crawford.

Ken haussa un sourcil devant la déclaration de son compagnon qui venait de répondre à la question même qu'il se posait. Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de lire les pensées de son entourage.

– C'est pas que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si tu me parlais de vive voix.

– Tout le temps ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le brun, curieux d'en savoir plus sur son futur partenaire.

– Pas vraiment. Ca dépend de ce que tu penses. Y a plein de choses dans ta tête : mission, Weiss, boutique de fleurs, cours de football, listes de courses… C'est plein de voix basses qui parlent, en me concentrant je peux les entendre très distinctement mais certaines sont plus lointaines que d'autres.

– Ah. Okay.

Un bref silence puis Ken ajouta :

– J'ai dix-neuf ans.

– Tu es jeune.

Ken haussa les épaules : quel sens de l'observation ! Ceci dit, Schuldig n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Malgré leurs efforts, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver les dates et lieux de naissance exacts de tous les membres des Schwarz ainsi que leur état civil complet. Farfarello était la seule personne sur laquelle ils avaient pu réunir un peu plus d'informations concernant son passé au vu de ses antécédents médicaux mouvementés.

– T'as pas l'air d'un vieux croulant, marmonna-t-il sans vraiment lui répondre.

– J'ai vingt-deux ans.

Ken acquiesça en silence, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de coca. Ainsi Schuldig avait le même âge que Yohji. Il lui aurait plutôt donné deux ou trois ans de plus. La dureté de ses traits et son caractère sombre n'y étaient bien sûr pas étrangers mais lorsqu'il affichait un visage plus détendu, il paraissait effectivement plus jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune.

– Attention, je vais me vexer, prévint Schuldig avec une ombre de sourire.

– Arrête ça !

Ce fut au tour du télépathe de hausser les épaules d'un air dégagé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Ca faisait partie de lui, au même titre que son sens de l'odorat ou son ouïe. Le Weiss n'avait pas l'air de saisir qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Enfin presque.

Bien sûr, il avait des boucliers mentaux lui permettant de fermer son esprit qu'il avait acquis à force d'entraînement et, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, de méditation. Crawford avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur son pouvoir afin de le guider au mieux dans son apprentissage. Et même si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, il pensait avec le recul que son équipier, ami et néanmoins leader avait fait les bons choix en ce qui le concernait… Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ignorait pourquoi Crawford avait imposé cette mission à Schwarz avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Se faire passer pour un prostitué, encore… C'était pas le bout du monde à ses yeux ! Mais devoir aller aussi loin juste pour tromper un dangereux malade qui éventrait ses partenaires, hommes ou femmes, après l'acte sexuel pour son propre plaisir, ça lui échappait un peu. Et ça le dégoûtait même carrément, considérant que dans le pire des cas de figure, son partenaire de mission aurait pu être un de ses propres coéquipiers. Par chance, il avait hérité de quelqu'un de l'autre groupe. Pas que ça le réjouissait d'avoir été choisi dans le fond, mais c'était une maigre consolation, d'autant que Nagi avait été épargné par cette mission. Bien sûr, Manx avait également éliminé Omi d'office, protégeant les membres mineurs de chaque équipe comme elle l'avait pu. Peut-être avait-elle la fibre maternelle, finalement.

A son sens, ils auraient mieux fait de filer le psychopathe en question et de le tuer d'un coup d'une balle dans la tête, d'un bon coup de couteau ou d'une fracture des cervicales. Même les Weiss étaient capables de mener à bien une mission d'exécution aussi banale !

Et vu les pensées qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Ken, il semblait que le brun partage ses sentiments sur le sujet. Faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Crawford, encore une fois. Peut-être que s'il le houspillait assez, le voyant finirait par lui répondre pour avoir la paix…

– T'en penses quoi ?

– De la mission ?

– Oui.

Ken haussa les épaules en regardant par la fenêtre. La question ne le gênait pas, il s'y attendait plus ou moins, vu que Schuldig avait semblé suivre le fil de ses pensées depuis leur rencontre.

– C'est le boulot.

– Même si ça va aussi loin ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix, déclara le brun d'une voix posée.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

– Ils te tueraient, c'est ça ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Tu l'as pensé, répondit Schuldig en finissant son café.

– Et tu ne sais pas mentir, ajouta-t-il après un bref moment de réflexion.

Ken le fusilla du regard, souhaitant à la fois qu'il meure sur le coup et disparaître à jamais de cet endroit

– Allons, pourquoi tant de haine, _Siberian_ ?

– Ne m'appelle p…

– Tu as fini ta boisson ? On ne devrait pas s'attarder.

Ken allait rétorquer mais il savait que Schuldig avait raison. Il prit une dernière gorgée de son soda et se leva, suivant Schuldig au travers des rues sans vraiment se poser de questions. Le télépathe l'avait entraîné jusqu'à un hôtel, sortant une clef de sa poche, il ne s'arrêta pas à la réception, se contentant de guider son futur partenaire dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à une porte.

– On sera plus tranquilles pour discuter ici ! Dit le rouquin en s'étirant avec grâce et en se débarrassant de sa veste noire qu'il laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de faire quelques pas.

Ken resta un peu en retrait, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque du Schwarz mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment hostile même s'il n'avait pas l'air fondamentalement enchanté. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en cas de refus de la mission ? Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait… Il ôta lui aussi son éternelle veste en cuir qu'il accrocha près de la porte d'entrée.

– Alors tu es prêt ?

– Pour élaborer un plan et tuer le malade ?

– Tu penses sincèrement qu'on pourra l'approcher sans se prêter à son jeu ? La rencontre est prévue dans deux semaines.

– Y a bien des photos de lui, des caméras de surveillance ! On n'a qu'à s'en débarrasser comme on a toujours fait.

– Moi aussi cette solution me tente et crois-moi j'ai déjà exploré cette hypothèse. Mais il n'y a rien. Notre homme est invisible et très doué pour dissimuler sa véritable identité.

– Il n'y a donc aucun autre moyen de l'approcher ? Demanda le Weiss d'une voix aux intonations désespérées en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

– Apparemment non.

– Mais toi ? Tu lis les esprits, tu ne pourrais pas… Je ne sais pas moi, le repérer ? Crawford ne pourrait pas voir où il va se rendre la prochaine fois ?

– J'y ai déjà pensé. Crawford n'a pas de visions à volonté et pour moi… Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur une personne en particulier si je ne la connais pas et si elle n'est pas dans un certain périmètre, expliqua Schuldig en s'asseyant sur la chaise où il avait déposé sa veste.

– C'est donc inévitable.

Schuldig poussa un soupir très peu dans ses habitudes en s'accoudant à la table.

– Je le crains. Bref. C'est ici qu'on va se retrouver pour préparer la mission. Ca te va ?

Ken haussa les épaules. Un silence tomba de nouveau sur la chambre d'hôtel et le Weiss en profita pour l'examiner. Schuldig avait loué une suite complète dans un hôtel de standing avec tout le confort. On aurait presque dit un appartement. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas emmené dans un motel miteux et il serait plus agréable de préparer cette mission sans être l'un sur l'autre… Même si ça allait sûrement se terminer comme ça, songea Ken avec une grimace. Et son équipe ne savait pas où il était… En plus il n'avait même pas pris son portable. Kritiker avait proposé de s'occuper de la planque mais Crawford avait refusé catégoriquement, s'opposant à ce qu'un voire deux de ses équipiers se retrouvent à préparer la mission dans un lieu connu de l'organisation. C'était devenu une condition de leur collaboration, aussi Persia avait cédé après d'âpres négociations.

En fait, c'était l'apparition d'un nouveau cadavre mutilé qui avait mis fin aux discussions, Kritiker acceptant finalement d'accéder aux exigences des Schwarz. Il semblait donc que Kritiker ait réellement besoin de la participation des Schwarz à la mission, ce qui n'en finissait pas d'inquiéter les quatre pseudos fleuristes. Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas capables de mener une telle mission seuls, comme toutes les autres ? A moins que ça ne fasse partie d'autre chose de plus gros, plus grand comme l'avait suggéré Yohji. Comme un plan pour les recruter afin de les avoir sous contrôle. Ou de s'en débarrasser définitivement en se rapprochant d'eux. En les infiltrant.

Sauf que ce plan délirant, comme l'avait si bien soulevé leur détective, ne pouvait tenir qu'à la condition très mince que les Schwarz _acceptent_ la mission. Mission qu'ils avaient acceptée alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir en tirer un bénéfice conséquent à court ou long terme. Pour Ken, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais il n'était pas spécialement connu pour ses capacités de stratège.

– Faudra bien, grommela le brun en tripotant un stylo qui traînait sur la table.

– Tu peux noter l'adresse, si tu veux, suggéra le rouquin en poussant vers lui un bloc note tout neuf.

– Merci, ça ira.

Ken joua encore un court instant avec le stylo, tentant de délayer au maximum la discussion. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas être ici avec un de ses pires adversaires en train de collaborer.

Du délire, c'était du _délire_.

Kritiker et tout ses grands discours sur la justice, et ne pas pardonner les méchants et patati et patata… Faire régner la justice et protéger les innocents en versant le sang de criminels. Mouais. C'était déjà pas très catholique, mais en plus, maintenant, il fallait s'acoquiner avec des pointures du grand banditisme et de la pègre ?

Très « Boondock Saints » comme conception.

– C'est un bon film.

Ken haussa un sourcil perplexe.

– Pardon ?

– The Boondock Saints.

Ken baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains avec un demi-sourire.

– Ouais.

– Farfarello a dû adorer, ajouta le brun après une seconde de silence.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, l'idée lui paraissait étrangement amusante. Schuldig eut un petit rire, causé par sa réflexion ou ses pensées, il ne savait pas vraiment.

– Paradoxalement, oui. Mais il a toujours une dent contre Dieu.

Cette fois, Ken releva la tête pour lui dédier un sourire plus détendu.

– J'imagine.

Schuldig l'imita, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines. Il avait brisé la glace. La mission et son contenu lui déplaisait fortement mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Même si, contrairement à ce que Ken pouvait penser, il ne serait pas exécuté d'une balle dans la tête s'il refusait de coopérer. Mais il n'allait pas le détromper. Ce genre de point commun jouait en sa faveur.

Et comme l'avait si aimablement suggéré Crawford, c'était une occasion d'affaiblir les Weiss et Kritiker à la source. Se rapprocher, observer, écouter, apprendre… Réunir un maximum d'informations qui pourraient leur servir dans le futur. Et leur futur passait avant tout.

– Bon. On s'y met ? Lâcha Ken d'un air résigné.

– Oh, pressé de passer à l'action ?

Le rouquin s'attira un regard noir qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Au moins, il allait pouvoir rigoler un peu.

– Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer de lui mettre la main dessus avant… On a quinze jours, ça devrait être suffisant.

Schuldig se laissa aller contre son dossier de chaise.

– Oui, on pourrait revisionner les bandes de vidéos surveillances, rééplucher les registres et relire les dépositions pour la cinquantième fois, si ça te tente…

– Y a sûrement un truc qu'on a raté, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je vais pas baiser avec un ennemi devant un inconnu juste pour le choper ! S'emporta Ken.

Ah, ça promettait d'être difficile si son partenaire n'était pas disposé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Pas qu'il le soit tellement lui non plus, il aurait préféré trouver le gars et lui faire passer l'arme à gauche d'un coup de fusil à pompe net et sans bavure, mais on n'avait pas toujours le choix, dans la vie…

– Si ce genre de plan te fait bander, c'est pas mon problème ! Cracha le brun, hors de lui.

– Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas parce que je bosse pour la mafia que je suis forcément fétichiste ou déviant.

– Oh comme si pour assassiner des gens, fallait pas être déviant !

– Rappelle-moi comment tu gagnes ta vie ?

– Je suis fleuriste, rétorqua Ken du tac au tac avec toute la mauvaise foi d'un adolescent buté.

– Je rêve ! Dit Schuldig en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas tant rigoler que ça.

Ken soupira et décroisa ses bras qu'il avait repliés sur sa poitrine pendant leur petit échange et inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

– Bon, t'as les dossiers ?

Schuldig acquiesça en silence et se leva pour aller chercher la pile de paperasserie que Crawford lui avait remise. Des copies intégrales de tout ce qu'on leur avait déjà fourni. Il y avait aussi toutes les vidéos, numérisées sur un ordinateur portable par les bons soins de Nagi. Vidéos qu'ils allaient sans doute visionner encore et encore sur le large écran haute définition qui trônait dans la suite.

– Prêt pour de longues heures en ma compagnie ? Taquina Schuldig avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Malgré tout, un espoir un peu délirant le poussait à croire que cette fois, ils mettraient le doigt sur un indice qui serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de son équipe, des quatre membres de Weiss et de tous les inspecteurs qui avaient essayés avant eux de résoudre l'enquête sur ces crimes en série. Einstein aurait sans doute trouvé que c'était là un parfait exemple pour illustrer sa définition de la folie. Enfin, Einstein aurait sans doute résolu l'enquête, lui…

En vérité, il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

– Pfff ! Paye-moi à manger, on verra après, rétorqua le cadet qui posa ses pieds sur la table tout en attrapant le premier dossier.

Et Ken le savait aussi.

Compte à rebours : J - 15.

######

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés, et malgré tous leurs efforts et les nuits blanches passées à relire chaque documents et à revisionner au ralenti les heures de vidéosurveillance, il avait bien fallu qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence.

Le type était inidentifiable. Inconnu au bataillon, on ne voyait pas son visage, personne ne se souvenait de quoi il avait l'air. Il agissait vite et silencieusement, quittant la scène de crime aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Pas une trace, pas une empreinte, pas un cheveu…

– C'est impossible, déclara Ken. C'est impossible. Il y a forcément une trace, une fibre, un _truc_ !

– Un truc ? Répéta Schuldig en arquant un délicat sourcil orangé.

– Un truc !

Le télépathe soupira. C'était difficile pour lui de rester aussi longtemps près d'un humain normal, sans bouclier psychique d'aucune sorte, sans pouvoirs et sans aucune conscience de ce que lui pouvait vivre. Et Ken râlait assez que Schuldig fouinait dans ses pensées. La tension devenait quasiment insoutenable et ils étaient passés assez près de s'entretuer durant les dernières quarante-huit heures.

– Désolé de réduire tous tes espoirs à néant mon cher Siberian.

– N'utilise pas ce nom ! Siffla Ken, à fleur de peau.

Il était debout dans la chambre, faisant des allers-retours survoltés dans la pièce et s'arrêta finalement près de la fenêtre. Regarder l'extérieur et se souvenir qu'il y avait autre chose dans le monde que cette mission cauchemardesque le soulageait et l'irritait à la fois.

Fort heureusement et pour leur bien-être (survie) à tous les deux, ils étaient retournés chercher un peu de calme au sein de leurs équipes respectives plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais ça ne suffisait plus.

L'échéance tant redoutée approchait et il semblait qu'ils n'aient plus le choix.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Je t'égorge, rétorqua Ken en lui jetant un regard qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus méchant.

Devait-il prendre des cours auprès de son propre leader dans le but de se débarrasser des importuns juste en les regardant de travers ? « Devenir un assassin en dix leçons par Aya Fujimiya. Chapitre un, faire fuir votre ennemi d'un simple regard ». Ca sonnait plutôt bien.

– Oh oh ! Que de prétentions. Tu imagines tout ce que je pourrai te faire ?

Ken ricana en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre :

– Genre ! D'toutes façons, vous êtes juste bons à assassiner des gamines inoffensives, cingla le brun en l'ignorant ouvertement.

En l'espace d'un battement de cil, Schuldig était sur lui, le plaquant au mur et l'immobilisant efficacement. Il ne pouvait bouger ni ses bras, ni ses jambes et leva les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard aux reflets océan de son adversaire. Parfaitement conscient de l'intimité de leur position, Schuldig se serra contre lui, insinuant avec une lenteur agonisante sa jambe entre les siennes.

Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Il avait baissé sa garde. Dix jours en sa présence lui avaient assez empoisonné l'esprit pour qu'il arrête de se méfier. Quel imbécile. Ca lui apprendrait à se moquer d'un de ses ennemis en lui tournant le dos. Il avait oublié que le Schwarz, en plus d'être dangereux, était susceptible.

– Ken, on peut faire ça de deux façons… Susurra l'Allemand en ne quittant pas son regard. Soit ça peut très mal se passer, et pour toi et pour moi… Ou alors on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable et y prendre du plaisir. Tous les deux.

Ken avala sa salive avec difficulté. Schuldig était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation (et de la séduction, rajouta son esprit malade) et il était tout juste en train d'avoir un maigre aperçu de ce que l'autre homme pouvait faire pour le convaincre sans même qu'il ait à se servir de ses pouvoirs mentaux (ou pas…). Schuldig lui faisait de l'effet et il risquait de se trahir à tout moment. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard et inspira lentement, se forçant à regagner son self-control.

– Regarde-moi.

Il eut beaucoup de difficultés à résister à l'ordre. Il y parvint de justesse et retint presque un cri victorieux mais des lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres.

– Regarde-moi, _Ken_.

– Tu n'as… Pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi.

– Pas si ça me permet de mener à bien la mission.

Un murmure enivrant pour toute réponse, un corps ferme pressé contre le sien de plus en plus… Quoi ? Agressif, intrusif, ferme, fort, délicieux, enjôleur, tentateur ? Ken déglutit à nouveau et tourna lentement la tête pour lui faire face, tout en s'enjoignant mentalement au calme. Le télépathe s'empara de ses lèvres sans plus de préavis. Schuldig envahissait ses sens, et commençait à faire courir ses mains sur son corps. Ken gémit dans sa bouche, ne se donnant même pas la peine d'étouffer son cri, incapable de lui résister. Une sensation d'engourdissement agréable tomba sur son esprit et l'Allemand sourit doucement contre ses lèvres, glissant ses deux mains sous son éternel tee-shirt rouge. Le brun lutta un moment contre les mouvements invasifs du jeune homme mais lorsque Schuldig s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant la peau sensible de sa gorge, il capitula avec un soupir d'abandon. Schuldig avait craint de se trouver face à un partenaire récalcitrant, qui n'éprouvait aucun désir pour les hommes. La mission n'en aurait été que plus éprouvante. Mais il avait perçu quelques pensées encourageantes durant les derniers jours qui l'avaient plus ou moins tranquillisé sur ce sujet.

Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de procéder de cette façon, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, et vu que Ken ne semblait pas décidé à travailler sur cet aspect de la mission, il avait bien fallut que l'un d'eux prenne son courage à deux mains et force un peu le destin. Et à présent, il sentait Ken se détendre dans ses bras, preuve que ça n'irait peut-être pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait. Et peut-être même qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter un peu…

Tout à ses réflexions plus que savoureuses, Schuldig allait poursuivre son exploration mais un hoquet de stupeur lui fit lever les yeux sur le visage du Weiss. Il n'eut pas de mal à voir que quelque chose venait de mal tourner.

« Merde ! »

Ken était livide. Un mot, _un nom_, résonna dans son esprit, si fort que le roux faillit s'écarter. Des souvenirs lui éclatèrent au visage, signe que l'autre jeune homme venait de replonger dans une période de sa vie qu'il avait sans doute enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire, dans un endroit où lui seul pouvait chérir et piétiner ses si précieux souvenirs.

« _Kase_. »

Schuldig s'assombrit brusquement. Il était en train de le perdre alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci, prêt à se laisser faire sans trop de résistance. Il l'avait presque amadoué, amené à faire ce qu'il voulait là où il le voulait mais non, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'un évènement imprévu interrompe sa petite séance de jeu. Ken semblait choqué, presque blessé. Il se mit à balbutier avec incohérence, essayant vainement de se dégager de son étreinte alors que ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir plus longtemps.

« Zut, je l'ai cassé. Note pour plus tard : éviter de fouiller dans le cerveau des footeux, neurone non résistant à la surchauffe… » Pensa Schuldig sans se départir de ses sarcasmes.

– Lâche… Laisse-moi…

Le corps jusqu'alors souple du jeune homme s'était tendu, une raideur nerveuse irradiant de tout son être. Schuldig ne le lâcha pas, se contentant de souffler quelques mots à son oreille.

– Calme-toi.

La respiration du brun se fit erratique, signe qu'il était proche de la panique. Un tas de souvenirs très privés tourbillonnaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, à tel point que Schuldig dû relever en catastrophe son bouclier mental pour ne pas être happé par le maelstrom d'émotions. Il avait intérêt à faire attention, si jamais il se faisait attraper par un tel flot de panique, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme. Qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en train de péter un plomb n'allait pas améliorer leurs chances de réussir la mission, voire d'y survivre.

– Calme-toi. Il n'y a que toi et moi, dit Schuldig d'une voix caressante mais ferme en le soutenant avec force pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Ken tentait toujours de le repousser, haletant. Il sentait que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de le lâcher : la mission, Schuldig et maintenant ça. Encore un peu et il allait vraiment tourner de l'œil et prier pour s'enfoncer définitivement dans un sommeil réconfortant. Même qu'avec un peu de chance, un prince charmant viendrait le réveiller au bout de cent ans, juste le temps qu'il faut pour tomber en poussière.

– Lâche-moi…

Pour l'heure, son télépathe (faute de prince, on mange des crapauds) le guida vers le lit, l'aidant à s'y asseoir. Il ne le lâcha jamais, se contentant de manœuvrer autour de son corps pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits, lentement. Ken tenta une fois encore de se défaire de son étreinte mais après une lutte de quelques minutes où il lui sembla que toute son énergie l'avait lâchement abandonné, il se résigna à supporter la dérangeante proximité physique que l'autre homme lui imposait et se servit de son épaule pour reposer son front douloureux. Il avait chaud et la désagréable impression que l'oxygène se raréfiait autour de lui.

– Ca va mieux ?

Ken se força à inspirer profondément et à répondre à l'autre homme. Il semblait qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de formuler un mot alors il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Ca n'allait pas si bien que ça, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retour de flamme. Kase était le dernier homme à l'avoir touché de cette façon : à la fois sensuel et dominateur. Schuldig avait eu presque les mêmes gestes que lui et ça l'avait profondément troublé. Le roux le tenait toujours, ses mains étaient placées sur son corps de façon à pouvoir le retenir en cas de chute.

– … Et lâche-moi !

– Non.

Le ton était ferme et catégorique. Ken étouffa de justesse un soupir de désespoir, se demandant comment il avait bien pu se fourrer dans pareil guêpier. Une main fraîche vint effleurer son front, lui apportant un réconfort instantané. Il allait se laisser aller à la caresse mais se reprit de justesse, chassant la main de l'autre d'un geste agacé.

– Je suis pas d'humeur, grogna le brun en se redressant un peu, reprenant sa contenance.

– Ca, mon cher Siberian, je m'en fiche éperdument, rétorqua Schuldig en se reculant un peu une fois qu'il fût sûr que Ken n'allait pas s'évanouir, laissant de l'espace à son équipier d'infortune pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et respire plus à son aise.

Un moment de silence tomba sur la chambre, puis Ken poussa un soupir plein de lamentation.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

– Moi je ne me plains pas.

– Ah ouais ? Fit Ken d'un air grandement soupçonneux.

– Ouais.

– Et pourquoi ça, Môssieur l'Allemand Télépathe Roi des Casse-Couilles ?

Il aurait pu dire « connard de merde » mais pour une fois, il avait décidé d'être poétique.

– Tout ça pour moi ? Je suis flatté, dit Schuldig avec un sourire pour le moins carnassier, pas dérangé le moins du monde par le titre pourtant peu flatteur dont Ken venait de l'affubler.

Après tout, il avait dit « Môssieur », c'était plus qu'il n'avait reçu de la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie.

– Oui tout ça pour toi et tu es libre de le prendre comme tu veux.

– Je pense que c'est plutôt toi que je vais prendre.

Ken s'en étrangla presque. L'aplomb et l'assurance du télépathe venaient encore une fois de le faire tomber de haut et il eut un peu de mal à récupérer sa mâchoire inférieure écrasée sur ses genoux. Quant à son cœur, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. L'humiliation de la mission allait vraiment réussir à le faire mourir.

– Pa-p-pardon ?

– Quoi, tu crois quand même pas que je suis en dessous ? Un canon comme moi ?

Ken s'empourpra immédiatement et s'écarta un peu plus de lui le temps de trouver quelque chose de cinglant à lui rétorquer… Ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

– Même pas en rêve !

– Tu penses que tu as vraiment le choix ? Et puis, je n'suis pas un monstre. Je te laisserai p't-être la direction des opérations si tu es doué.

Foutu pour foutu, autant le titiller un peu, le garçon était à mourir de rire quand il s'énervait. Et puis, lui-même avait un humour _mortel_.

– Taré, grommela l'autre si bas que Schuldig cacha à grand peine un sourire pour lui demander :

– Plaît-il ?

– Va chier.

Schuldig émit un petit rire franchement amusé et laissa le silence s'installer en espérant que l'autre reprendrait la parole. Pour l'heure, il s'alanguit avec un amusement non dissimulé sur le lit et cala son dos entre deux oreillers confortables, observant le jeune Weiss d'un air pour le moins goguenard.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Rien de spécial. Ton franc parler m'a toujours amusé.

– Mon poing dans la figure aussi ?

– Tu n'oserais pas abîmer un si joli visage ?

– Tu parierais ta jolie frimousse là-dessus ? Rétorqua Ken du tac au tac.

Schuldig éclata franchement de rire. Il était décidément trop drôle.

– Ravi de voir que tu considères ma _frimousse_ de cette manière.

– Façon de parler, répondit l'autre.

– Ah, moi qui pensais t'amadouer avec un de mes sublimes sourires… Fit Schuldig d'un air faussement déçu.

– Il faut un peu plus qu'un sourire colgate et des fausses dents pour m'amadouer tête rouge.

– Ne sois pas désagréable Kenken.

– Ne m'appelle pas Kenken.

Les antennes de Schuldig captèrent un vague « Y a que _lui_ m'appelle comme ça… ». Apparemment, le garçon ne savait pas qu'il projetait ses pensées à l'extérieur. La plupart du commun des mortels l'ignorait, en fait.

– Ne m'appelle pas tête rouge.

– Vendu, accepta Ken sans être plus concerné que cela.

Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées un court moment avant de se reprendre et de se repassa mentalement les derniers évènements, mortifié d'avoir montré sa plus grande faiblesse à un de ses ennemis. Même ses équipiers n'en savaient pas tant sur lui. Certes, il avait un peu été contraint d'expliquer à Aya quelques petites choses suite à cette mission qui avait inclus… _Lui_. Mais Schuldig en savait déjà trop pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise dans la même pièce que lui. Et de tous les partenaires possibles, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur celui qui lisait dans les pensées ! Quoiqu'à la réflexion, il n'aurait pas supporté devoir faire équipe avec un de ses propres amis. Il secoua doucement la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette expérience gênante et repensa à sa mission. Le rouquin ne semblait guère affecté par celle-ci. Bien sûr, il avait paru ennuyé de devoir repasser les dossiers au crible mais l'avait fait consciencieusement en sa compagnie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air malade rien que d'y penser. Peut-être qu'il donnait mieux le change que lui, après tout…

– Pourquoi ça ne te gêne pas, toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement au rouquin.

– Je n'ai pas dit que la mission ne me gênait pas.

– Mais tout à l'heure…

– J'ai dit que je ne me plaignais pas, nuança le télépathe.

– Pourquoi ? Ca te plait de devoir faire _ça_ devant un mec qui va peut-être réussir à nous abattre avant qu'on le tue nous-mêmes ?

– Non. Ca ne me plaît pas. Je prends juste les choses du bon côté : j'aurai pu avoir Farfarello ou Aya comme partenaire.

Ken haussa un sourcil dubitatif, quelque peu piqué au vif :

– Quoi, je suis un moindre mal ? Ou tu me trouves juste moins dangereux ?

Schuldig sourit car il s'attendait à une réflexion de ce genre. Son expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis. Les Weiss étaient de petites créatures fragiles mais ils étaient plein de ressources. Un des inconvénients qui allait souvent de paire avec le fait d'être doué de pouvoirs psychiques, c'était l'arrogance et l'assurance démesurée qui en découlaient… Un trait de caractère qui vous menait souvent à votre perte : ne passez pas par la case départ et ne touchez pas vingt-mille francs. Sauf que dans leur jeu, on finissait à la morgue et pas en prison.

Ken était un spécialiste du combat rapproché, à l'instar de Farfarello. D'autant qu'il avait sentit les abdominaux musclés qui quadrillaient son ventre lorsqu'il avait glissé sa main sous son tee-shirt tout à l'heure. Il avait senti les muscles tendus à l'extrême du garçon lorsqu'il avait paniqué. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il possédait une certaine force physique : après tout, il parvenait à tenir tête à Farfarello lors de leurs rencontres musclées et ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Même si Jei lui était supérieur en la matière : ne pas sentir la douleur en plus d'être légèrement aliéné était un atout considérable en combat… On ne l'appelait pas le Berserker pour rien, après tout.

– Disons qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mon genre, dit simplement Schuldig, amusé par avance de sa réaction.

– Pardon ? Demanda Ken, peu sûr d'avoir bien saisi ce que Schuldig venait de dire.

– T'es pas mal.

Il eut le plaisir de voir le Weiss s'empourprer de nouveau. Etait-ce de l'embarras ou de la colère ? Un coup d'œil dans son esprit lui appris que c'était un mélange des deux. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un compliment de son partenaire de mission et quelque part, ça ne l'enchantait pas de savoir que celui-ci le trouvait plus ou moins à son goût.

– N'aies pas l'air si scandalisé. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour y prendre du plaisir.

– Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra mon petit chat… Répondit l'Allemand avec un sourire enjôleur.

Ken leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Ce type était un sale télépathe arrogant et sûr de lui. Schuldig éclata de rire en l'entendant penser ouvertement.

– Arrête de me lire ! Aboya le Weiss.

– Cela m'est impossible, mais tu peux toujours arrêter de penser. Ca devrait pas être bien compliqué ! Ricana le roux.

– Ah ah ! Très drôle. Tu te crois irrésistible ?

Schuldig se fendit d'un sourire narquois et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes à la manière féline d'une panthère : belle mais dangereuse. Ken le laissa s'approcher de lui sans réagir, persuadé qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait envie de voir quoi… Comme quoi, encore une preuve que la curiosité tuait vraiment les chats.

– Je ne le crois pas. Je le sais, susurra Schuldig, son souffle caressant les lèvres de Ken.

– Prouve-le…

– Embrasse-moi, dit doucement le télépathe d'une voix enjôleuse.

Comme envoûté, Ken ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à embrasser son rival si dangereux… Si attirant. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se dit que Schuldig était probablement en train de le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Schuldig l'attira à lui d'une main posée sur sa taille pour réduire la distance entre leurs corps et maintint sa nuque en place de l'autre pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Sentant Ken réagir immédiatement à quelques caresses plus appuyées, il sépara leurs lèvres pour s'assurer d'un détail :

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec un homme, je me trompe ?

Le rougissement qui colorait ses joues s'accentua brusquement, signe que Schuldig avait touché un sujet sensible. D'autant qu'il venait de souligner à haute voix ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux et que c'était autrement plus gênant que de laisser les choses arriver naturellement, sans les nommer. Le télépathe attendait sa réponse mais sans rompre le contact avec son corps pour ne pas briser l'alchimie fragile du moment. Ken se força à retrouver sa voix pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure pour lui répondre et, il semblait, le rassurer. Sa voix lui parut hésitante, incertaine, et il s'en voulut de faire à nouveau preuve de faiblesse devant son partenaire, un Schwarz.

– … Non… Non. Je te l'ai dit, murmura le brun. J'ai eu le temps de faire mon éducation.

– Dommage, souffla Schuldig avec un sourire particulièrement aguicheur. J'aurai adoré te faire hurler de plaisir pour la première fois.

Ken ne put retenir un sourire, amusé par sa confiance démesurée en ses talents amoureux. Le télépathe n'avait sans doute pas manqué d'entrevoir une partie de son passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et agissait en conséquence. Bien que déguisée en provocation gentillette, Ken devait avouer que c'était là une délicate attention : il essayait de dédramatiser. Il n'aurait jamais attendu ça de la part d'un membre des Schwarz, et certainement pas de Schuldig.

– Rien que ça ? S'amusa Ken.

– Je vais me gêner ! Répondit le roux en l'attrapant par la nuque pour un baiser enflammé.

Une nouvelle fois, les mains de Schuldig naviguèrent sur son corps, le débarrassant rapidement de ses vêtements devenus bien trop encombrants. Lui-même avait perdu sa chemise dans l'opération. Ken ne se souvenait pas la lui avoir enlevée mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce détail futile car ses mains étaient déjà en train de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Ils furent bientôt complètement dévêtus et Schuldig se serra contre son amant, découvrant son corps et faisant tomber une pluie de baiser sur ses lèvres et son cou.

Il mordilla doucement la peau sensible à la base de sa gorge et Ken gémit sans aucune retenue. Schuldig sourit, très satisfait de lui-même : il avait trouvé un point sensible. Il remonta lentement, traçant la courbe de sa mâchoire et s'attaqua à son oreille qu'il taquina du bout des lèvres tout en glissant sa main sur son ventre, sentant le brun se tortiller sous son corps avec impatience. Lorsque Schuldig glissa ses doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse, Ken frissonna. Le rouquin s'amusait à le torturer avec des gestes doux qu'il n'aurait jamais attendus de lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il hoqueta de surprise quand Schuldig saisit son membre brûlant et gonflé par le désir, se tendant légèrement mais son amant l'apaisa aussitôt en lui murmurant quelques mots tendres.

Il entama un délicat mouvement de va-et-vient le long de la hampe de chair et le brun se détendit visiblement. Schuldig planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le libérer pour descendre sur son bas-ventre musclé puis prendre son membre en bouche sans autre préavis. Un petit cri de plaisir lui parvint. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ken réagisse aussi bien à ses petites attentions mais puisque c'était le cas… Il décida de prolonger un peu le plaisir et d'attendre que le jeune homme le supplie de prendre les choses en mains. Ce qui vu son état d'excitation, ne saurait tarder…

Joueur, il s'amusa un long moment avec la virilité de Ken, faisant glisser ses lèvres expertes sur la colonne de chair, ralentissant toujours ses mouvements au moment crucial. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus d'être à la limite de l'extase, Schuldig prolongeant à chaque fois son plaisir d'une manière quasi douloureuse en calculant tous ses gestes avec précision.

– Schuldig fais quelque chose ! Gronda le brun, pas dupe pour un sou de son petit jeu.

Le télépathe lui trouva un air tout à fait appétissant avec ses joues enflammées, ses cheveux en désordre et ce désir brûlant qui consumait son regard sombre. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il y prendrait autant de plaisir mais après tout… On n'a jamais que le bon temps qu'on se donne !

Il se coula le long de son corps et prit avidement possession de ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, parcourant ses flancs musclés de ses mains habiles.

– Quelque chose comme ça ? Lui murmura Schuldig en insérant lentement un doigt dans son intimité.

Quand avait-il trouvé du lubrifiant ? La tête renversée en arrière, Ken se laissa aller à des gémissements de pur plaisir qui s'amplifiaient à chaque mouvement du télépathe. Ravi de voir ce que produisaient ses actions, Schu était bien trop occupé à en profiter pour réagir lorsque Ken se redressa brusquement et le cloua au matelas d'une main ferme. Le brun venait de renverser la situation de manière tout à fait imprévue mais il se laissa faire, curieux. Le visage de Ken était à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien et son cœur rata un battement lorsque le jeune homme effleura son intimité du bout des doigts. Il sentit une main brûlante glisser sur sa virilité, le caressant avec une lenteur presque douloureuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne sais pas jouer ? Dit-il d'une voix assourdie par le désir, si basse que Schuldig la sentit résonner le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec des frissons de plaisir.

– Je…

La voix de Schuldig s'étrangla dans sa gorge avec un râle de plaisir qui fût sa seule réponse. Ken venait de s'emparer de son membre palpitant, et à la manière du télépathe quelques instants auparavant, décida de le torturer un peu pour faire durer le plaisir. Il le caressa à un rythme lent, s'amusant de ses réactions pour le moins surprenantes puis glissa ses lèvres autour de la virilité de Schuldig qui soupira de bien-être. Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants se laissa aller aux caresses sans merci de son partenaire pendant un long moment, ses doigts se crispant dans sa chevelure brune. Mais lorsque le plaisir se fit plus intense, il repoussa Ken sans douceur et retourna une nouvelle fois la situation. Ils luttèrent un peu par pur jeu pour la domination mais l'aîné eut finalement gain de cause après quelques instants de bataille acharnée entre caresses, baisers avides et morsures taquines. Il immobilisa Ken sous lui, glissant lentement sur son corps et s'emparant de ses lèvres. Une main habile courut le long de son corps et Ken releva sa jambe sur la hanche droite de Schuldig qui accepta volontiers l'invitation pour le moins tentante du jeune homme. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et s'assurer de son désir. Sondant ses yeux sombres, il souffla :

– Tu es sûr ?

– Vas-y.

Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, de toute façon.

Schuldig passa rapidement un préservatif et insinua de nouveau un doigt, puis deux en lui pour ne pas le blesser, les remplaçant par son membre gonflé par l'excitation. Ken serra les dents et émit une plainte lorsqu'il le pénétra avec lenteur, prêt à se retirer si le jeune homme souffrait vraiment trop.

– Ca va ?

Le brun acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête, retenant son souffle le temps que la douleur se passe.

– Respire.

– Ca va, je gère, dit-il finalement en soufflant doucement.

Schuldig lui dédia un sourire tremblant avant de se pencher pour déposer sur ses lèvres de petits baisers. Il commença lentement à se mouvoir en lui, arrachant rapidement à son amant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ils se mirent à bouger à l'unisson, se rapprochant de l'extase avec chaque mouvement, chaque caresse. Schuldig, se sentant proche de l'orgasme, enroula ses doigts autour de la virilité de Ken qui retint de justesse un cri de plaisir. Le télépathe accéléra ses va-et-vient en Ken, ouvrant brusquement le lien empathique qu'il venait de créer entre leurs esprits. Des sensations de pur plaisir les submergèrent par vagues violentes, électrisantes, et Schuldig fut le premier à se libérer, se déversant dans le corps de son amant qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans un cri d'extase. Le rouquin s'effondra sur lui, à bout de souffle. Ken haletait lui aussi, il sentait les battements de son cœur résonner sourdement dans sa poitrine. Le plus grand se redressa lentement sur des bras peu assurés quoique musclés et se retira avec délicatesse pour se laisser tomber à côté de son amant qui semblait dans une autre réalité. Ken sentit vaguement Schuldig passer quelque chose sur son ventre, sans doute pour nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats, puis le roux prit enfin le temps de calmer les battements assourdissants de son coeur.

– Ca va ? Murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Ken tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça lentement, toujours à bout de souffle.

– Toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

– Ca va.

Puis…

– T'as crié, ajouta Schu au bout d'un instant de silence.

– Pas hurlé, rétorqua Ken avec un petit rire.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte un long moment, dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit saccadé de leur respiration. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rapprochèrent presque inconsciemment, cherchant le réconfort et la chaleur d'une étreinte. Schuldig glissa négligemment ses doigts sur le bras gauche de Ken, traçant la ligne de ses muscles, s'attardant au creux du coude pour chatouiller la peau sensible du bout des doigts et continua sur son poignet où il rencontra quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il prit le bras du jeune homme et le tourna pour en inspecter la face interne au niveau du poignet. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien sentit une cicatrice sous ses doigts. Ken le laissa faire, indifférent.

– Ce n'est pas vieux, murmura Schuldig en glissant doucement son doigt sur la boursouflure que faisait le tissu cicatriciel.

La balafre étoilée, bien que cicatrisée depuis un moment, n'était pas belle à voir. Ken avait dû s'acharner longtemps sur sa peau pour arriver à un tel résultat.

– Pas tant que ça… Après Kase, répondit Ken avec un semblant de lassitude dans la voix qui lui fit se demander pourquoi il laissait échapper cette information très personnelle au profit de Schuldig.

– D'accord… C'était qui ?

– Qui, quoi ?

– Qui t'a arrêté.

Comment le savait-il ? L'avait-il vu dans son esprit ?

Il décida quand même de répondre.

– Aya.

– Raconte. Je suis curieux, ajouta Schuldig en voyant le regard suspicieux de son partenaire.

– Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé en fait, comment c'est arrivé. J'ai pété un plomb. Tu sais, un peu comme quand tu te vois à l'extérieur de ton propre corps, en train de faire une connerie.

Schuldig hocha la tête, l'encourageant d'un regard. Il savait ce que c'était, l'impression que ça faisait. Sauf que par principe, il avait tendance à penser que ça n'arrivait qu'aux télépathes.

– Ouais… Ouais. T'as fait quoi ?

– J'avais pris une lame et j'étais descendu au garage en disant que je devais réviser un truc sur ma bécane. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Aya est descendu. J'avais verrouillé la porte. Le temps qu'il récupère une clef, j'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu arrêter le sang mais ça coulait trop. Y en avait partout. J'voulais pas qu'il me trouve dans cet état alors j'ai tout laissé tomber et je suis parti. Il a eu qu'à suivre les traces de sang jusque dehors. Je me sentais déjà mal quand il m'a rattrapé. Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse tranquille pour…

– Pour finir, avança Schuldig.

– Ouais. Il a voulu me ramener mais je voulais pas rentrer, j'ai résisté. On en est plus ou moins venus aux mains jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien, j'entendais mal et je suis tombé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital, Aya était là. On n'en a jamais vraiment reparlé.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Je ne suis pas le seul... T'y as jamais pensé toi ? Interrogea finalement Ken après une hésitation en levant les yeux sur son compagnon.

– Moi c'était plutôt les cocktails de médicaments et d'alcool. La dernière fois c'est Nagi qui m'a trouvé. Depuis j'ai arrêté… Il m'a fait jurer alors… J'essaye de me tenir.

Il se souvenait encore des hurlements stridents de Nagi qui appelait à l'aide tout en le poussant en position latérale de sécurité. Il se rappelait les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur son visage alors que le garçon tentait vainement de le ranimer en appelant son nom entre deux sanglots. Lui n'était plus vraiment là. Mais sa télépathie avait tout enregistré, tout gravé dans la mémoire de son cerveau malade. Puis Crawford était arrivé et il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Encore vivant.

– Comme quoi même les grands méchants ont leurs soucis, murmura Ken en relevant qu'il avait bien dit « la dernière fois ».

Signe qu'il y avait eu d'autres fois avant celle là. Il n'y aurait jamais cru, pourtant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Qu'ils puissent avoir les mêmes faiblesses qu'eux, les envies de boire, de meurtre, de suicide. D'une vie normale aussi. Sans doute.

– T'es pas un ange non plus.

– Je sais.

Ken se tourna vers lui, récupérant au passage son poignet et se pelotonna sous les draps.

– Je peux dormir ?

– T'as pas peur ?

– De quoi ?

– Je pourrai te tuer.

Un demi-sourire étira brièvement les lèvres de Ken, comme s'il le défiait de tenter sa chance.

– T'as besoin de moi pour la mission. Et les autres te tueraient.

– Crawford aussi, remarque, commenta l'autre jeune homme d'un ton blasé.

Ken se permit un léger sourire malgré la gravité de la situation et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait usé, fatigué et vu ce qu'il venait de faire avec Schuldig, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur léger. Il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs nuits et le télépathe le savait. La mission leur portait sur les nerfs à tous les deux.

– Moi aussi je vais dormir un peu… Observa le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux en s'installant plus confortablement.

– Bonne nuit alors, marmonna le Weiss.

Ils glissèrent rapidement dans un sommeil léger mais bienfaisant. Schuldig, plutôt frileux, se rapprocha sans hésitation du brun qui irradiait de chaleur : une vraie bouillotte selon l'avis du télépathe. Ken ouvrit un œil en sentant un bras se passer autour de sa taille et marmonna quelque chose mais se laissa faire, finalement pas si mal à l'aise que ça dans les bras nerveux et musclés du télépathe. Après tout, foutu pour foutu…

– T'es lourd… Grogna Ken en se réveillant avec Schuldig à moitié avachi sur lui.

– Ouais, j't'aime aussi… Tu baves sur mes tifs, dégage, rétorqua l'autre en se redressant pour récupérer sa tignasse rebelle.

Schu passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sembla réfléchir un instant, accoudé sur son oreiller et le nez en l'air.

– J'vais prendre une douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Ken le regarda un moment incrédule puis éclata de rire.

– Non merci, je te laisse seul avec ta main.

– Tu sais que je préfère les tiennes, dit le télépathe d'une voix enjôleuse.

Ken se pencha un moment pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol et se redressa en brandissant du bout des doigts un truc vaguement blanc tirant plutôt sur le gris… Un mouchoir?

– A défaut de mes mains magiques, j'te file une de mes chaussettes, ça te va ? Demanda l'autre en lui lançant le vêtement à la figure avec un rire amusé.

Schuldig esquiva avec un petit rire et lui envoya un oreiller à la figure puis profita de la diversion pour sauter dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Ken poussa un soupir en regardant sa montre. Il allait falloir retourner au Koneko, après ça. Affronter les regards de ses équipiers en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Avait-il franchit le point de non-retour ?

Compte à rebours : J - 5.

######

– Tu veux parler ?

La voix basse et posée qui s'éleva derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il leva le nez et tourna à moitié la tête pour voir Aya, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ou plutôt Ran. Il s'était terré dans l'arrière boutique un long moment puis avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'air et s'était finalement laissé tomber sur la marche de la porte de derrière, regardant la lumière du soleil décompter les heures sur le mur de briques qui lui faisait face. Ca faisait plus de quarante-huit heures que les autres ne l'avaient pas vu. Il s'était terré dans son appartement avant de venir ici pour se planquer à nouveau. Il s'était dit qu'il se sentirait moins seul à proximité de ses amis mais finalement, il avait toujours la sensation d'être seul au monde.

– Non, mais si tu veux me prêter une épaule pour que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps dessus, je veux bien.

Aya… Ran esquissa un sourire et s'installa près de lui avec un silence réconfortant. Ken ne se fit pas prier et posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide de son leader, inspirant doucement son parfum.

– Aya…

– Hm ?

– Tu sens la fille.

– Ce n'est pas un parfum de fille, c'est poivré[S3] , soupira Ran, sentant encore venir la énième conversation à ce sujet.

– Je trouve que ça sent la fille.

– C'est toujours mieux que la transpi.

– Je t'emmerde.

– « Connard ».

– Pardon ?

– Le « connard » ponctue bien le « je t'emmerde », je trouve.

– Tu dis des gros mots ? Je suis choqué, plaisanta Ken.

– C'est à force de traîner avec toi, ta grande classe déteint. Donc « je t'emmerde, connard ! ».

– Oui, t'as raison, le « connard » est indispensable à la transmission et à la clarté du message[S4] , conclut Ken d'un air très sérieux.

Ran éclata de rire. Ken sourit, lui aussi. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis les frasques du plus jeune, plusieurs mois auparavant, et avaient tissé une profonde amitié que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient su prévoir lors de leur première rencontre si houleuse. Aya restait d'une remarquable réserve en public et ce, même devant Omi et Yohji. Mais en compagnie du brun, c'était Ran qui s'exprimait librement : toujours timide mais tellement plus chaleureux et attentionné.

– Ca va, avec Schuldig ? Demanda brusquement le rouquin, visiblement inquiet.

Ken perdit immédiatement son sourire et soupira. Il aurait voulu faire bonne figure et y arrivait en règle générale devant les autres. Mais Ran était devenu bien trop proche de lui pour qu'il réussisse à lui mentir efficacement. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter. Une mission était une mission. Manx le lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsque Kase Koichiro s'était retrouvé en position de cible à abattre.

– Ca peut aller. Il n'est pas si horrible.

– J'ai contacté Crawford en lui disant que si Schuldig te faisait du mal je le pendrais haut et court avec ses tripes.

– Ah c'est bon d'se sentir aimé !

– C'est pas pour toi, c'est juste pour la mission et le fric. Surtout le fric, ponctua Aya d'un air très étudié.

– Oui, je te connais, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour protéger ma misérable personne ! Rétorqua Ken en souriant, regardant au loin l'agitation déclinante de la rue.

Aya le força à relever les yeux pour voir son visage. Ken avait l'air abattu sous ses dehors souriants. Ils avaient conscience de la dangerosité de la mission et de son caractère sordide. Mais même en tant que leader des Weiss, Aya n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire annuler cette mission. La seule solution dont ils disposaient était de trouver la cible à abattre avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau et avant le déroulement effectif de la mission. Or, malgré leur travail de recherche acharné, ils n'avaient à ce jour aucune information fiable sur l'identité présumée du tueur en série. Ils avaient aussi cherché de leur côté en espérant être plus rapide que le tueur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours dans la nature et la rencontre avait lieu dans trois jours.

– Je sais que tu en es capable. Mais si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, dis-le, on laisse tomber Ken. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Tu sais bien que si…

– On trouvera une autre solution. Et je pense que Schuldig ne serait pas contre non plus.

– Tu rigoles, il m'adore. Trop pour mon bien d'ailleurs.

– Il est dangereux. Tu dois être prudent.

– Plus dangereux que toi ?

– Plus dangereux qu'Omi quand on pose un doigt sur son écran de PC, est-ce que ça te va ?

– A débattre… Je dois retourner en magasin. Tu viens où tu préfères te reposer ?

Ken se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant puis se leva.

– Nan, je viens.

« Je ne veux pas être seul. »

Ran lui dédia un petit sourire et toucha son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

« Ca va aller. »

Ken lui rendit son sourire et ils réintégrèrent ensemble le magasin où Omi et Yohji s'affairaient déjà. La journée était loin d'être terminée pour le petit magasin de fleurs du quartier…

Plus tard en fin d'après-midi, alors que l'heure de la fermeture approchait, quelques clients s'attardaient dans la boutique malgré l'heure avancée. Ken poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en rentrant les étals avec l'aide de Yohji. Le temps passait trop lentement et il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin regagner le sanctuaire de son appartement. Il pourrait prendre une douche brûlante, avaler un somnifère et se coucher pour tout oublier jusqu'au lendemain.

S'il avait juste été un peu déprimé, il se serait simplement changé, aurait pris son ballon et serait parti jouer quelques heures dans un parc à proximité de la boutique pour s'aérer la tête au grand air et oublier un peu ses soucis.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'excuser auprès de ses collègues et rentrer se reposer. Il n'était même pas de service aujourd'hui. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à son miroir de salle de bain en se demandant s'il n'avait pas dépassé l'ultime limite. Il leur était arrivé d'utiliser leur corps pour des missions d'infiltration… Mais pour lui, aller aussi loin c'était une première. Omi n'avait en théorie jamais été confronté à ce genre de choses et Yohji était généralement envoyé en première ligne dès qu'il fallait soutirer des informations d'une femme mais lui… C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait se prostituer. Parce que… C'était juste ça. Il faisait la pute. Le plus vieux métier du monde, oui, oui ! Un rictus sans joie le tirailla au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il s'entendit penser d'un air débordant d'assurance :

« Je suis une professionnelle, voyons. »

Il secoua la tête avec un petit soupir, muselant son sourire en s'apercevant de l'étrange regard qu'Omi lui jetait. Dommage, il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. C'est que ça ne s'arrangeait pas là-haut.

« Sympa le plan de carrière, Kenken, de mieux en mieux ! Après footeux raté, tueurs à gages puis pute idiote, l'année prochaine, je me lance dans l'esclavage sexuel et le trafic d'enfants tiens, ça fera bien raccord sur le CV. »

Et il avait encore la présence d'esprit de relever qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il avait écopé d'un partenaire dans la combine, pas d'une cible à se faire. Un frisson écœuré parcouru son corps rien que d'y penser. Il était fatigué, il se sentait en dessous de tout et il ne supportait pas les regards gênés de ses coéquipiers qui n'osaient pas lui poser de questions sur la mission. Sur ce qu'il avait fait avec Schuldig alors qu'ils savaient. Ils en mourraient certainement d'envie mais ils n'osaient pas.

C'était trop gênant, trop humiliant.

« Hey, Kenken, tu peux me passer le sel ? Au fait, l'Allemand c'est un bon coup ? »

Ken se figea et déglutit difficilement avant de s'ébrouer. C'était juste l'horreur. Et le drame dans l'histoire, c'est que ses trois collègues savaient parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait avec Schuldig sous le couvert de cette putain de mission.

Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante, les nerfs à vif. Il était tellement tendu qu'il avait mal partout, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. A croire qu'il n'avait pas déjà assez payé pour tous ses crimes et que le destin en rajoutait encore une couche. Il se sentait tellement mal… Inutile, misérable. Sale.

Omi était en train de s'occuper de la caisse du jour pendant qu'Aya faisait l'inventaire de la prochaine commande à passer pour le ravitaillement du magasin. Alors qu'il rentrait un énième pot de fleur trois fois trop lourd pour lui, Yohji le bouscula par inadvertance en le croisant à la porte du Koneko.

– Désolé Kenken.

A fleur de peau, Ken explosa.

– Oh ça va ! Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que j'ai rien remarqué ?!

Yohji le regarda bouche bée, sans comprendre son soudain éclat de voix. Aya et Omi levèrent le nez, tout aussi surpris que leur équipier. Ken serrait les dents, fulminant de rage.

– Quoi ? Murmura Yohji, sidéré.

– C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Enchaîna Ken un peu plus fort, les poings serrés.

Sa voix enfla, gagnant en intensité à chaque mot prononcé, craché avec une colère incontrôlable.

– Je sais ce que tu penses ! Ce que vous pensez tous ! Ca t'arrange bien de pas avoir été choisi, toi ! T'en aurai jamais été capable de toute façon !

Le regard sombre se dirigea vers les inconnus dans le magasin qui n'osaient pas faire un geste devant l'ampleur de son emportement. Ils le regardaient. Bien sûr, leurs yeux étaient toujours fixés sur lui qui était en train de faire un scandale incompréhensible. Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il était là, livide, les poings serrés, avec une envie viscérale de cogner, de tout casser, et il s'entendait hurler sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de son propre corps et de se voir péter un plomb. Sans raison. Comme le jour où Aya l'avait rattrapé dans la rue alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Et il était là, debout, crisant comme un malade et incapable de s'arrêter. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous les yeux rivés sur lui mais il ne voulait pas.

– Arrêtez de me regarder ! Hurla Ken aux clients qui restaient bouche bée devant la crise de nerfs d'un des charmants fleuristes qui les servaient habituellement.

Un étal de fleurs fut projeté contre un mur avec violence ahurissante quelques secondes après qu'Omi ait mit les clients dehors en murmurant quelques excuses pour parer à tout incident malheureux. Aya essayait d'approcher de Ken en faisant diversion pour le calmer et fit signe à Yohji, toujours proche de lui, d'intervenir avant que l'esclandre ne prenne des proportions démesurées, voire dramatiques. Il avait déjà du sang sur les mains et piétinait dans les débris de verre, de terreau et de plantes perdues. Yohji tendit la main pour le toucher, espérant lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il avait rarement vu Ken dans un tel état de fureur.

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Rugit le brun à l'intention de Yohji, prêt à le frapper au moindre battement de cils.

Yohji recula d'un bond en levant les mains pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, ne voulant surtout pas provoquer une bagarre vu l'état d'hystérie du garçon.

– Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Ce que vous pensez tous !

– Ken-kun, Yohji-kun ne… Commença Omi en s'approchant avec précaution, espérant calmer son ami.

– Ne t'en mêle pas ! S'écria Ken en pointant un doigt tremblant vers lui.

– Ne t'en mêle SURTOUT pas !

– Ken ! Appela Aya en espérant lui faire reprendre raison ou au moins le distraire.

– Ken écoute-moi !

Ken l'écoutait d'habitude. Mais il était parti au-delà des mots cette fois. Il vit le brun passer ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux. Une tentative de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. De se reprendre sans y arriver.

– Ken c'est ridicule…

– Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! LA FERME J'VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !

La porte vitrée de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme élancé, le visage encadré d'un halo de cheveux roux.

Schuldig avait couru en entendant les hurlements de Ken résonner dans la rue. Dans sa tête.

Il avait craqué.

C'était fait.

Il n'eut que le temps de voir Ken, de dos, qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles à ses coéquipiers, écumant de rage. D'un geste, il attrapa le jeune homme qui s'égosillait par le cou, posant sa main sur ses yeux et le fit basculer en arrière. Il lui parla doucement, l'entraînant au sol avec lui pour éviter la chute.

– Tu vas dormir un peu, dit-il en ôtant sa main, plongeant son regard dans les yeux paniqués de Ken.

Une terreur sourde passa dans les yeux aux pupilles dilatées de son partenaire.

– Non… Non Schuld…

Schuldig effleura quelque chose dans sa tête et Ken sombra dans l'inconscience. Il l'allongea sur le sol, gardant sa tête sur ses genoux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Le télépathe soupira. Les autres Weiss lui firent écho, relâchant une respiration tendue. Aya fit quelques pas pour venir s'agenouiller près d'eux, s'assurant que Ken n'était pas blessé.

– Il dort, murmura Schuldig à voix basse.

Aya lui jeta un coup d'œil.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est fatigué.

– Il va bien, confirma une voix grave derrière eux.

Crawford était là. Bien sûr, il avait tout vu et avait laissé Schuldig intervenir. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce moment précis ?

Ken s'éveilla avec un sursaut, dans un état d'angoisse profonde. Il reconnu vaguement la salle des missions du Koneko, dans le sous-sol. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Une migraine pour terminer cette merveilleuse journée d'une merveilleuse façon, sans doute. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et le geste réveilla en lui une forte impression de déjà-vu. Une autre main se posa sur la sienne et il eut un geste de recul violent. Levant les yeux, il vit Schuldig assis près de lui.

– Tout va bien. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits, rassemblant ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment.

Il avait piqué une crise terrible… Après, c'était le trou noir.

Et Schuldig était là, ce qui signifiait que Crawford était également là et qu'il avait vraiment touché le fond. Il ressentit comme une vague envie de mourir. Ou à défaut, d'aller se terrer dans un trou à rats ou à cafards, et ensuite d'y mourir.

« D'où l'expression se sentir comme une merde… »

– Je suis faible, hein ? Fit-il avec un rire désabusé.

– T'as un cœur. C'est plutôt bien, pour un gentil.

– Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté si tu fais partie des méchants ?

– Tu faisais trop de bruit.

Ken se permit un sourire.

– Ouais.

– Et comme Crawford est mon chauffeur, je me vois mal rentrer à pieds sur dix kilomètres. J'ai des chaussures neuves.

– Y a le métro pas loin si tu veux éviter les ampoules.

Schuldig lui jeta un regard éloquent qui semblait lui demander s'il était devenu complètement cinglé.

– Ben quoi ?

– Y a des _gens_.

– Agoraphobe ?

– Plutôt misanthrope. Mais ça se vaut.

– Pas faux…

Un silence détendu tomba sur le sous-sol. Ken fixa le plafond en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander à se faire enfermer maintenant ou s'il devait attendre encore un peu.

– Je dois bien avoir une camisole en rab, dit Schuldig.

– Arrête de me lire, tu fais chier ! Gronda Ken, mais le télépathe remarqua au fond de ses yeux bruns une lueur d'amusement sincère.

– Bah t'as qu'à penser moins fort gros débile ! Rétorqua Schu avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, partenaires d'infortune unis par ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers jours.

Compte à rebours : J - 2.

######

Ken hoqueta, sentant le corps brûlant de Schuldig contre le sien, le clouant sur le lit. Il sentait le regard avide de leur cible sur son corps, les mains de Schuldig qui couraient sur sa peau, c'en était trop. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé, tentant de fuir ce regard obscène qui le fouillait. Une voix hystérique dans sa tête hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Schuldig le prendre sous les yeux de ce pervers tordu pour qu'il prenne son plaisir et l'assassine ensuite en lui ouvrant le ventre d'une balafre qui irait d'une hanche à l'autre.

– Schuldig je peux pas, je peux pas…

– Calme-toi Ken. C'est juste toi et moi, personne d'autre. Pas Kase, pas ce type, personne d'autre, chuchota la voix basse de Schuldig à son oreille.

Bien sûr, il entendait tout, il savait tout. Ca n'apaisait pas pour autant la terreur sourde qui pulsait sous sa peau.

Et il sentait le corps de Schuldig, aussi terrifié, aussi tendu que lui. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort sous sa main, son pouls accélérer sous la peau tendue de sa gorge. Mais il essayait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas qu'ils cèdent tous les deux à la panique. Ken essaya de se raisonner, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Une idée, sans doute, à moins qu'il ne se soit mordu la langue assez fort pour se faire vraiment mal. Il ne pouvait pas en demander plus à Schuldig que ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Il inspira, se reposant un instant sur les seules choses tangibles autour de lui. Le matelas truffé d'armes sous son dos, le cœur de Schuldig et sa peau chaude sous ses doigts crispés.

– On va le faire, souffla Schuldig en plongeant son regard dans le sien un court instant et en l'embrassant avec passion.

« On va y arriver. »

Rien n'était moins sûr.

######

La cible l'ignorait, mais des armes avaient été dissimulées dans la pièce par les assassins. Des couteaux à lames crantées étaient cachés entre le sommier et le matelas du lit. Schuldig avait placé son arme à feu au sol, derrière un des pieds du lit. Il s'était approché de Ken, qui se laissait faire, la peur au ventre et le cœur dans la gorge. Schuldig n'était plus dans son champ de vision et la cible le touchait maintenant, laissait courir ses mains obscènes sur son corps nu. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme était tel qu'il ne pourrait pas se maîtriser s'il commençait à le frapper, il se savait. Il y aurait du sang sur les murs. Après ça, il aurait tout le luxe de prendre une douche à la javel et de vomir. Ce mec semblait parfaitement inoffensif. Un peu pervers, mais inoffensif. Même Schuldig commençait à penser qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il faudrait recommencer devant un autre suspect. Ken n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Cette simple idée lui retournait l'estomac et il prit une inspiration pour se détendre un peu malgré le dégoût qui remplissait tout son corps. Leur suspect l'embrassait maintenant. Schu était derrière lui, lui caressant le dos. Ecœuré, Ken allait se laisser pousser sur le lit à nouveau. L'homme avait encore ses vêtements.

Il fit mine de retirer sa veste, mais Ken vit trop tard le reflet argenté que la lumière fit tomber sur la lame.

Le contact froid du métal contre sa gorge faillit lui arracher un cri mais il se félicita pour son self-contrôle. Horrifié, Ken vit un sourire complètement dément déformer les traits de l'homme. Un homme jeune, mais plus vieux que lui. La trentaine, peut-être. Aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bruns.

Des vêtements d'une banalité à faire peur…

Ou était-ce l'expression complètement hallucinée de son visage qui donnait cet effet ?

– Franchement, vous pensiez m'avoir comme ça ?

Ken jeta un bref coup d'œil à Schuldig, immobilisé pour l'occasion, un pistolet pointé sur le front. Il était rapide, trop rapide, ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne pouvait mettre en joue quelqu'un comme Schuldig _et_ mettre un couteau sous la gorge d'un assassin en l'espace d'un battement de cils. Personne de _normal_.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Ken était à genoux sur le matelas trop mou, tenant à peine en équilibre au risque de s'ouvrir la gorge tout seul comme un grand sur le fil de la lame. Il déglutit, sentant quelque chose goutter le long de son cou, une goutte de sang ou de sueur froide, il ne savait pas.

La prise de l'homme s'affermit d'un coup et il se retrouva à moitié étranglé dans l'étreinte de fer qui paralysait sa gorge.

L'oxygène se raréfia d'un coup, ce qui expliquait sans doute les points noirs qu'il voyait danser devant ses yeux. A ce rythme, il allait l'étrangler avant de l'égorger.

– S'il vous plait, tenta Ken. On ne veut pas mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est juste un job, je veux pas mourir !

Schuldig lui aurait presque décerné un oscar pour la sincérité qui transpirait dans sa voix, les fausses larmes qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux bruns. Son angoisse, elle, était bien réelle.

« On va crever, on va crever, on va crever ! »

Schuldig n'aurait su dire si c'était ses pensées ou celles de Ken qui résonnaient entre ses oreilles. Les mots vibraient à l'unisson, sur la même longueur d'onde, universelle : celle de la terreur.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant les fit sursauter.

– Oui, c'est moi, le job, cracha l'homme en resserrant encore son étreinte.

Ken s'étrangla sur une goulée d'air.

– On… On a de l'argent…

Ken essayait tant bien que mal de gagner du temps et de conserver l'attention de la cible pour permettre à Schuldig, plus rapide, de profiter de la diversion. Il n'avait jamais été bon comédien, mais le tranchant d'une lame de couteau de chasse pressé sur la peau sensible de son cou lui donnait soudain des talents d'acteurs insoupçonnés.

Un nouvel éclat de rire, velouté cette fois, tomba sur la chambre, caressant leur peau et les faisant frissonner. Apaisant. Envoûtant.

Les yeux bleus de Schuldig s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant qu'une expression de rage ne fige ses traits.

De la manipulation par la voix, par le son…

Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais pu l'identifier ! Ils cherchaient un être humain, un homme normal, certes déséquilibré mais pas un psychique.

Pas un des monstres formés par Rosenkreuz.

Ken ravala un hoquet quand le couteau s'appuya plus fort sur sa peau, serrant les dents lorsqu'il sentit une langue glisser sur sa joue. Il arriva de justesse à supprimer le frisson de pur dégoût qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de respirer, il en aurait vomi[S5] . Si seulement il avait pu se déplacer de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, il pourrait sans doute attraper le couteau caché juste sous le matelas, au pied du lit…

Soudain, tout se bouscula. Ken sentit une douleur fulgurante au côté droit pendant qu'un halo couleur feu passait devant ses yeux. Un fracas assourdissant retentit au même moment. Il lui fallut un moment entre la douleur et la rapidité des évènements avant que son cerveau de simple mortel n'analyse correctement la situation. Schuldig venait de se jeter sur la cible avec la rapidité extraordinaire qui était la sienne, une douleur aiguée lui cisaillant le bras droit. Sa main gauche enserra la gorge de l'homme et sans voir le sang qui coulait le long de son membre, il appuya le canon de son arme à feu sur le front de l'homme et tira trois fois sans aucune hésitation. Le corps se détendit pendant qu'un flot sombre s'écoulait à l'arrière du crâne, maculant le sol de la chambre de sang, d'os et de fluides cérébraux visqueux. Schuldig se redressa rapidement pour évaluer les dégâts en s'exhortant mentalement au calme.

« Ne pas paniquer, surtout, ne pas paniquer. »

Ils avaient été pris au piège par un psychique, un psychique qui était entraîné et qui les attendait. Un psychique qui _savait_ qui ils étaient. Eux, les Weiss… Un seul point commun lui sauta aux yeux sur le moment, et c'était Kritiker. Ces sales chiens…

Lâchant son arme, le télépathe se pencha immédiatement sur son partenaire. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les dents serrées.

– Ken, ça va ?

Lorsque Schuldig le força à pivoter pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, il cria de douleur. Lui-même avait été éclaboussé par la mise à mort de l'homme, mais ça n'était pas grand-chose comparé au flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Il avait été poignardé au côté droit. Schuldig cracha flot d'insultes. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, le meurtrier avait eu le temps de toucher Ken, mais pas de l'éventrer comme cela avait été le cas avec ses autres victimes. Il saignait beaucoup et un organe interne avait peut-être été touché. S'efforçant de rassembler ses esprits éparpillés, il attrapa un morceau de drap et le mit dans les mains du Weiss.

– Appuie dessus, fais un point de compression.

Gémissant, Ken s'exécuta, trop souffrant pour protester. Sans doute était-il conscient quelque part au fond de son esprit paralysé par la douleur que c'était le seul moyen d'augmenter ses chances de survie. Même s'ils allaient probablement se faire exécuter dans les dix minutes par un autre psychique fantôme. Schuldig se rua dans la pièce voisine, se saisissant de ses vêtements qu'il passa tout en contactant Crawford avec l'émetteur qu'il avait emporté. Autant économiser sa télépathie, il pourrait en avoir besoin.

– J'ai besoin d'aide, il est blessé. C'était un psychique ! Un psychique !

– _Sors comme prévu. Balinese t'attend._

Crawford ne semblait pas avoir relevé l'importance de sa déclaration, mais qu'importe. Il savait que son chef saurait le sortir de ce guêpier. Il raccrocha précipitamment et se rua dans la chambre pour récupérer Ken qu'il enveloppa dans son manteau noir pour le couvrir.

– Tu me fais mal ! Protesta le brun en grinçant des dents.

– Je te sauve la vie, sois pas ingrat, grogna le télépathe en le soulevant tant bien que mal et en laissant à Crawford et Farfarello le soin de se débarrasser du cadavre.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour passer à côté d'un truc pareil ? Ca aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux ! Un être humain normal n'aurait jamais pu faire un tel carnage sans se faire arrêter. Schuldig se demanda vaguement si tous les tueurs en série n'étaient pas des psychiques tarés évadés de Rosenkreuz ou d'un autre enfer du genre.

– …Mais ce que t'es lourd !

– Aïe !

Schuldig se dirigea avec une difficulté certaine vers le point de sortie prévue. Ken pesait son poids et son bras droit tenait le coup juste à cause de l'adrénaline. Les couloirs étaient déserts pour l'occasion. Il sentait la présence de Farfarello à proximité, mais Nagi n'était nulle part en vue. Normalement, il devait gérer les moniteurs de sécurités avec Bombay. Une voiture grise l'attendait et Yohji était au volant, vêtements, chapeau et lunettes noires. Il se hissa à l'arrière avec Ken, le brun gémissant et crachant une malédiction quand il heurta sa blessure en se vautrant sur le siège arrière.

– Il est blessé ? Demanda Yohji, alarmé par l'état du duo d'assassins.

Ken pour ainsi dire complètement à poil si ce n'était pour le manteau qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas et Schuldig qui avait du sang partout sur le corps, le visage et les mains.

– Roule et trouve un docteur, rétorqua sèchement Schuldig en l'ignorant, trop concentré à chercher un semblant de rassurance via sa télépathie auprès de Crawford qui restait obstinément muet.

Il tenta d'installer son partenaire du mieux qu'il pût pour limiter ses souffrances durant le transport jusqu'à l'hôpital. Yohji et Schuldig attendirent patiemment que les médecins daignent leur donner des nouvelles de Ken. Ils savaient juste qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans un hôpital civil de toute façon. Plutôt une sorte de clinique privée, très privée. Le genre où les équipes de Kritiker venaient se faire recoudre après une mission explosive. Mais bon, dans leur métier, ils avaient tout intérêt à éviter l'hôpital. L'hôpital voulait dire qu'ils étaient blessés, être blessé voulait dire qu'ils avaient raté leur coup.

Et rater son coup trop souvent, c'était signer son renvoi ferme et définitif de l'organisation de Persia, ceci est, si le ratage en question ne vous conduisait pas déjà directement à la morgue.

Aya et Omi étaient aussi sur la route pour les rejoindre et Manx avait visiblement été prévenue de l'issue de la mission. Schuldig eut l'agréable surprise de voir Crawford et Nagi franchir la porte de l'hôpital moins d'une heure après leur arrivée. Tout le monde avait l'air sain et sauf chez lui, il devait juste s'assurer que Farf ne s'était pas fait trancher la gorge et ça irait pour aujourd'hui. Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion, Crawford s'adressant directement à Yohji dès qu'il fût devant eux :

– Comment va-t-il ?

Yohji haussa les épaules.

– Le pronostic vital n'est pas engagé.

Un hochement de tête sec accompagna sa réponse :

– Ca devrait aller. Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers son équipier aux longs cheveux roux.

« Ah, ben quand même ! »

Schuldig secoua la tête en silence, ne levant pas les yeux sur son leader qui se tenait patiemment devant lui.

– Et bien ?

– Et bien quoi ? Rétorqua Schuldig d'une humeur passablement massacrante et, semblait-il, peu enclin à engager une conversation.

– Pourquoi est-il blessé ?

– C'est ma faute, j'ai pas tiré assez vite.

– Tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre ton arme ?

– Non, c'est pas ça, dit le télépathe en faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement. Je l'avais cachée dans le dos de Ken, mais j'ai vu le couteau trop tard. Lui aussi.

En réalité, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais il savait que Crawford n'avait aucune envie de discuter du fait que leur tueur en série soit un psychique à découvert et devant un Weiss. Il avait un instant craint une sorte de complot contre eux, un plan foireux de Kritiker mais si son leader était là, c'est qu'ils ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat. Brad ne les auraient jamais mis volontairement en danger pour une mission de ce genre mais il semblait mécontent. Schuldig savait qu'il n'avait que faire de l'état de santé de Ken, un membre de Weiss. Brad Crawford avait juste horreur des dérapages imprévus. La blessure en faisait partie. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'Américain s'adressa de nouveau à Yohji.

– Fujimiya doit-il venir ?

Schuldig haussa un sourcil. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant !

– Oui. Il est sur la route.

– Dans ce cas nous attendrons, dit Crawford en prenant un siège près de Schuldig.

Nagi l'imita en silence.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas amené Farfarello ? Il aurait été ravi de venir passer ses nerfs dans un hôpital plein de pauvres gens mourants, observa Schuldig sans regarder son équipier.

Il aurait pu distribuer quelques saints sacrements à sa façon pour passer le temps…

– Son état de nerfs ne lui permet aucune sortie pour le moment, répliqua l'aîné d'un ton posé en se plongeant dans un journal en anglais qu'il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Schuldig s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour caser son portefeuille, son journal et son flingue sous sa veste tout en conservant une allure impeccable. Un autre mystère Crawfordien à ajouter à la liste.

– Quoi, il a encore attaqué un de tes costumes Armani ? Demanda le télépathe d'un air incrédule avec un sourire narquois.

– C'était un Gucci, lâcha Nagi qui en fût quitte pour recevoir un regard orageux de son mentor.

Schuldig ricana, échangeant un bref regard complice avec Nagi. Il savait que Farfarello et Brad étaient chargés de disposer du corps de leur meurtrier, il supposait que ça avait été fait dans les règles de l'art et que Farfarello avait été reconduit chez eux où il pourrait laisser court à ses étranges méditations, pendu au plafond…

– Pas de chance, hein ?

– Euh, Monsieur Schul… Schu… Interrompit une voix sur leur gauche.

– Oui, Schuldig, c'est moi, corrigea le rouquin en se levant pour faire face à l'infirmière à l'air blasé qui se tenait près d'eux.

– Hidaka Ken demande à vous voir.

– Il est réveillé ? S'exclama Yohji.

– Il pourra sortir après-demain. Nous le gardons en observation cette nuit en cas d'hémorragie, informa la femme en blouse blanche d'une voix lasse.

– Sa chambre, s'il vous plait ?

– Chambre 312.[S6]

– Merci, dit le télépathe en filant sans adresser un regard à son leader qui devait fulminer.

Il parcouru les couloirs pour trouver la bonne porte et entra finalement dans la chambre en silence pour y trouver un Ken sous sédatifs et effroyablement pâle.

– Hey…

– Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Lessivé.

Schuldig localisa une chaise près du lit et s'y installa, passant une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de son partenaire.

– J'imagine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

– Recousu, agrafé, scotché, la routine quoi.

– Désolé.

– C'est pas ta faute.

– Je n'ai pas été assez attentif, sinon, j'aurai vu le couteau. J'aurais dû _l'entendre_ le penser.

– Je n'ai pas vu non plus.

– Tu étais trop près, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon.

– Peut-être…

Ils restèrent un instant côte à côte en silence.

– En tous cas, la mission est terminée, observa le brun à voix basse.

– Hm mh…

Schuldig l'observa un moment et Ken lui jeta un regard un peu soupçonneux.

– Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

Le rouquin se redressa immédiatement, sur la défensive. Quand avait-il pu remarquer sa blessure ? Certes, il avait récolté une belle coupure, mais rien que Ken n'aurait dû voir dans son état.

– Non.

– Menteur. Tu saignes.

Schuldig retira son bras droit appuyé sur le lit du brun et constata que le sang avait traversé le tissu de son pull noir et tâché les draps blancs de l'hôpital.

– Ca saigne beaucoup. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

– J'ai oublié.

– Va voir une infirmière avant de perdre trop de sang, gros débile !

– C'est bon, ça s'arrêtera, fit Schuldig en remontant tout de même sa manche pour y jeter un œil.

Le brun pencha un peu la tête pour mieux évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Une longue et profonde estafilade qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de son bras, mais qui avait apparemment cessé de saigner depuis un moment.

– Tu devrais vraiment voir un médecin. Ca va s'infecter.

– N'insiste pas ou je t'égorge.

– T'as déjà failli me faire éventrer, ça te suffit pas ? Lança Ken, espiègle.

– Ah. Ah. Très drôle, railla Schuldig pas amusé le moins du monde. Crawford aura ma peau pour ça.

– Bah, rien d'insurmontable pour toi, hein ?

Schuldig grommela quelque chose mais fut interrompu par la personne qui frappa à ce moment à la porte. Aya entra dans la chambre et avisa le duo pour ensuite fixer son attention sur le télépathe des Schwarz.

– Crawford a dit qu'il partait.

L'intéressé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

– Je vais y aller dans ce cas… Dit-il avant de se pencher sur Ken.

–... Porte-toi bien, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

– Au revoir… Répondit le brun en le regardant quitter la pièce.

Le rouquin se détourna d'un air nonchalant, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, sous le regard hautement suspicieux d'Aya. Ralentissant une fois à sa hauteur, le télépathe lui dédia un sourire charmeur et lui envoya un baiser soufflé avant de filer rejoindre son leader.

– Bye les Catz !

Aya et Ken le regardèrent quitter la chambre, l'un plutôt incrédule devant la scène et l'autre avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

– Ca va ? Demanda finalement Aya.

– Tout va bien.

– Il t'a presque fait tuer, tout ne va pas bien.

– La mission est terminée. C'est le principal.

– Tu comptes le revoir ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu.(pause).comptes.(pause).le.(pause).revoir ? Répéta Aya plus lentement en assénant chaque mot comme un coup de massue.

– Ce n'est pas prévu…

– Je connais ce ton.

– Je suis un grand garçon Aya-kun. Trouve-toi une copine et on reparlera de cette mission, d'accord ? Lança Ken avec une once d'agacement.

– Ne sois pas désagréable.

– C'est toi qui l'es. Sois sympa, j'suis dans un lit d'hôpital !

– Ca veut dire que je peux t'achever ?

– Non, ça veut dire que tu dois être gentil avec moi jusqu'à rétablissement complet. Pis amène-moi des chocolats tiens.

– Pour que ça te tombe direct sur les fesses ? Nan.

– Hey, j'ai un cul d'enfer.

Aya leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur la chaise auparavant occupée par Schuldig. Il avisa les traces de sang sur les draps blancs.

– Tu saignes ?

– Non, c'est lui.

– Hm.

– Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?

– C'est toi qui es dans ce lit avec un trou dans le ventre.

– Je survivrai, râla Ken en se redressant avec énervement.

– Mouais. A cause de toi, je vais m'faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

– Ah, parce que rouge pompier, c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

– Je t'emmerde.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé :

– « Connard ! »

Un éclat de rire les secoua, et la tension qui les tenait s'évapora d'un coup, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Aya le jaugea discrètement. Ca n'était pas passé loin. Il avait vu le médecin. Ken avait eu une chance inouïe, aucun organe n'avait été touché. Il ne resterait que quelques plaies à panser, mais il savait d'avance que la plus dure à soigner ne serait pas celle cachée sous le pansement.

Et ils n'auraient jamais dû se revoir, c'était prévu comme ça. Mais bien sûr, de rapport de mission en débriefing, ils avaient continué à se voir dans un cadre exclusivement professionnel… Et bien sûr, Kritiker avait bien fait les choses, poussant l'enquête sur le tueur en série, demandant semblait-il, une collaboration plus poussée avec Crawford. Et Crawford, « ce sale type », avait accepté au grand désespoir des deux partenaires d'infortune.

Ken et Schuldig avaient chacun râlé plus fort qu'à leur tour, protestant qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à continuer la collaboration maintenant que « la putain d'mission était bouclée ! ». Manque de chance, Persia n'avait pas semblé très touché par leurs jérémiades, et tandis que leurs équipes respectives se contentaient de se toiser le plus glacialement du monde de part et d'autre de la table où ils se rencontraient, eux avaient mis un point d'honneur à s'ignorer royalement. En tous cas, surtout Ken qui se disait que s'il arrivait à se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé, il pourrait même oublier ce triste épisode de sa vie.

Mais une fois seul dans son appartement, face à lui-même, le problème était différent. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il s'était prostitué pour Kritiker. Et la jolie cicatrice de cinq centimètres de long pas très loin de son foie était là pour lui rappeler.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux les problèmes de Yohji à se lier plus avant avec une fille. C'était pour ça, sans doute, qu'il mettait des distances entre ses conquêtes et lui. Des distances par le nombre… Il en avait tellement qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Et des distances parce que surtout, Ken soupçonnait qu'il se désintéressait de toutes ces femmes. Oh, il les traitait toujours comme des princesses le temps d'une nuit, en vrai gentleman ou presque. Il arrivait même qu'il les rappelle le lendemain ! Mais Ken subodorait que le vent avait tourné depuis quelques temps. Preuve en était, il ne ramenait plus autant de filles à son appartement qu'avant…

A présent, il comprenait. Ce genre d'expérience était à vous dégoûter à vie du genre humain. Et de fil en aiguille, de ruminement en sombres pensées, il s'était retrouvé avec Schuldig, en train de se disputer quelque part au fond d'un parc peu fréquenté de la ville. Il était parti pour prendre l'air, claquant la porte du Koneko et plantant là ses équipiers qui s'escrimaient à bosser avec les Schwarz. Et bien sûr, Schuldig l'avait suivi en voiture malgré tous ses efforts pour le semer en moto mais ses talents de pilote n'avaient pas su décourager le télépathe obstiné et un poil fou du volant.

– Allez, crache le morceau, c'est quoi le problème ? Alpagua Schuldig avec son tact habituel.

– Mais j'ai pas de problème !

– Oh, pitié. J'suis pas aveugle à ce point ! Dis-le si ça te pose un problème qu'on continue à bosser ensemble.

Ken se retourna avec un regard noir.

– Parce que toi, t'es content peut-être ?

– J'en crève de bonheur, lâcha Schuldig d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme en accélérant un peu le pas pour le rattraper.

Ken secoua la tête avec un grognement et reprit sa marche forcée.

– Si seulement !

– Quoi ?

– Ca va, hein ! C'est pas toi qui a faillit y laisser ta peau !

Quelque part au fond de lui, Ken savait qu'il était injuste avec Schuldig mais il était énervé, et il était connu pour ne pas être la personne la plus sensée quand la colère prenait le dessus.

– Ho ça va, t'avais prévu le coup toi, peut-être ?

– Non, j'avais pas prévu le coup Schuldig, mais moi je suis qu'un pauvre gars normal au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

– Parce que c'est ma faute ? Putain mais t'imagine pas ce que je donnerai pour être comme toi !

Ken s'arrêta, soupirant pour relâcher un semblant de tension.

– Oh oui, pleure un coup t'as raison ! En attendant, si ça avait été moi et un autre Weiss, on serait canné depuis longtemps.

– Bah arrête de me reprocher la mission alors !

– Tu sais quoi ? Fous-moi la paix !

– Ken, allez…

– Allez dégage ! Siffla le brun en lui tournant le dos, fixant obstinément ce qui se trouvait droit devant lui sans rien en voir si ce n'était ses propres larmes.

– C'est pas en fuyant que tu résoudras tous tes problèmes Ken.

– Vire, rétorqua l'intéressé, presque étonné de pouvoir maîtriser sa voix et dissimuler son tremblement nerveux qui menaçait de révéler à l'autre son état.

– Comme tu veux. A plus.

– A jamais, ouais, grogna l'autre si bas qu'il ne fût pas sûr que Schuldig l'ait entendu.

Schuldig tourna les talons, le laissant seul dans ce coin reculé de l'immense square dans lequel ils s'étaient isolés pour pouvoir se disputer en paix. Il ne savait que faire, si ce n'était le laisser en paix le temps qu'il se calme, qu'il réfléchisse. Ken n'avait pas l'esprit clair quand il était en colère. Et la mission avait été un coup dur qui avait fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs pour les deux assassins.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses à propos du jeune Weiss. Sa relation compliquée avec Kase, son « ami » avait été la plus surprenante. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ken Hidaka ne lui avait pas parut du genre à dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi sérieux sous ses dehors de footeux insouciant et tête en l'air.

Il allait poursuivre sa route lorsque sa télépathie se tendit inconsciemment vers la seule personne présente qu'il connaissait. Il jura avant d'opérer un demi-tour net en direction de Ken.

Il le retrouva un peu plus loin que l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, assis sur un banc, le front appuyé contre le dossier de bois et ses jambes repliées contre son corps. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune comme ça, lui rappelant instantanément Nagi.

Lentement, il s'approcha à pas de loup. Les pensées du jeune homme irradiaient d'une douleur oppressante. Mais même avec un cœur écorché vif, un assassin restait un assassin. Si Ken percevait un danger, il lui sauterait sans doute à la gorge et lui tordrait le cou avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver. Il hésitait entre l'appeler et continuer son approche en silence. Effleurant son esprit, il y vit des images de Kase et Ken, des souvenirs récents, si frais et si vivaces qu'il pouvait presque les toucher, les sentir. Ils n'avaient plus seize ans dans les images qu'il voyait tournoyer sous les paupières closes de Ken, mais dix-neuf ans. Ken était devenu un Weiss et Kase était revenu.

Des images presque violentes dansèrent un moment tant elles étaient passionnées. Puis la déchirure atroce, lorsqu'il avait dû l'abattre, alors qu'il avait tant voulu croire à son innocence. Mais la trahison était là, amère et réelle. La douleur aussi. Schuldig se décida à intervenir. Il se glissa doucement derrière Ken et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tendues. Ken ne réagit pas, sentant que c'était lui, que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

– Tu te fais du mal. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Je ne voyais rien. Il m'en voulait à _mort_ et je ne voyais rien.

– Et il est revenu.

– Ouais. C'était un coup d'adieu, murmura Ken, profondément blessé.

Schuldig resserra son étreinte.

– Tu y penses à cause de moi.

– J'y pense toujours.

– Je suis désolé.

– Garde tes excuses Schuldig. Personne n'y peut rien. Pour la mission non plus.

– Je ne peux vraiment rien ? Demanda doucement le rouquin en frottant doucement l'avant bras du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

Il sentit le brun secouer lentement la tête. C'était bien trop compliqué, bien trop difficile. La première fois que Schuldig l'avait touché avec les mains d'un amant, il avait vu tous ses souvenirs de ses étreintes avec Kase lui exploser au visage, comme une bulle de sang sur une page blanche.

Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait le détourner de cette souffrance. Yuriko avait été une distraction après ce terrible épisode. Elle lui avait apporté quelques temps une fraîcheur qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir goûter et quelques moments de joie simple. Il aurait tant voulu partir avec elle et la suivre en Australie ou n'importe où ailleurs. N'importe quoi pour fuir Weiss, Kase, son passé et tout cet enfer qui était leur pain quotidien. Tout ce bordel innommable. Mais Yohji s'était bien chargé de lui rappeler une chose qu'il(s) aurai(en)t voulu oublier : ils restaient des assassins.

La mission avec Schuldig et sa dimension autrement plus malsaine n'avaient fait qu'ajouter à son malaise déjà bien présent. Ca aurait été tellement facile s'il avait pu tout effacer de sa mémoire, en faire un simple incident technique. Mais l'incident technique en question lui avait coûté son cœur et était en bonne voie de saper le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait encore.

Kase disparu, mais pas oublié.

Il soupira. Schuldig ne l'avait pas lâché, et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il s'était habitué à sa compagnie et le Schwarz avait plus d'une fois réussi à le réconforter dans certains moments critiques. Schuldig se leva soudain derrière lui. Ken s'attendait à moitié à l'entendre tourner les talons avec un « humpf » indigné, à moitié à prendre un coup de poing dans la figure pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que formuler de telles pensées. Un Weiss et un Schwarz ensemble, hors d'une mission ? Ca va pas dans ta tête !

– Reste pas là, je t'emmène, dit-il doucement.

Ken leva finalement le visage vers lui et Schuldig sentit son cœur se vriller lorsqu'il vit les yeux bruns humides. Il s'assit de nouveau, l'attirant dans ses bras sans mot dire. Qu'il pleure, le repousse ou ne dise rien, ça vaudrait toujours mieux que de le laisser se morfondre seul ici.

– Calme-toi chaton. Il n'y a que toi et moi…

« Que toi et moi ».

Des mots qu'il utilisait systématiquement pour le calmer quand il était sur le point de paniquer ou de piquer une crise. Il renifla, ravalant ses hoquets. Il s'était suffisamment rabaissé devant Schuldig en quelques semaines pour le reste de sa vie. Il devait paraître tellement faible. Ca le dérangeait, mais paradoxalement, il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait trop mal.

– Ca ira Ken… Ca ira avec le temps.

– Ouais bien sûr, rit faiblement l'autre. Ca aurait été mieux s'il avait réussi son coup la première fois. Je lui aurai pas encore servi de paillasson il y a six mois.

– C'était un salaud. Il y en a plein cette foutue planète.

– Sauf qu'à la différence des pauvres amoureux éconduits qui jurent la mort de leur connard, moi je l'ai vraiment tué.

Schuldig rit doucement.

– Tu sais combien de filles t'envieraient ça ?

Ken leva un regard hanté sur lui et il se tut brusquement. Il n'était pas prêt à en rire car il l'aimait encore trop pour ça. Le télépathe comprenait, lui aussi avait été abusé plusieurs fois par de trop belles paroles pour finir traîné plus bas que terre. Ken avait placé son cœur, son corps et sa vie entre les mains d'une seule personne qui avait profité de sa confiance pour le piétiner allègrement. Lui aussi avait vécu ça, trop de fois, comme une farce cruelle juste destinée à faire de lui un pantin. Un objet tout juste bon à être utilisé et jeté ensuite.

Brad Crawford avait été son salut, en le sauvant plusieurs fois, en lui réapprenant petit à petit comme on apprend à un enfant à marcher, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en quelques personnes. Des personnes qui étaient finalement aussi blessées que lui et qui ne le trahiraient jamais.

Schwarz avait fait ça pour lui.

Mais est-ce que Weiss était capable de la même chose pour Ken ? Ils semblaient soudés mais s'étaient-ils volontairement tenus à l'écart du garçon parce qu'il avait refusé leur aide ou ne s'en préoccupaient-ils tout simplement pas ?

– Désolé chaton. Viens, on s'en va maintenant, dit-il tout bas en forçant plus ou moins l'autre garçon à se lever et à le suivre.

Ken le suivit sans trop savoir où l'autre homme l'emmenait, incapable de lui poser la question. Il s'en fichait. Schuldig l'avait finalement conduit à sa moto.

– Tu me suis, ma voiture est garée plus loin.

Schuldig laissa ses paroles en suspens. Bien sûr, c'était un ordre à ne pas discuter et Ken avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais dans son état d'abattement et de lassitude, cela lui était bien égal. Il enfourcha sa moto et suivit son partenaire qui menait le convoi. Ce dernier stoppa devant un complexe de logements à première vue assez luxueux. Ken gara son engin à l'endroit que le télépathe lui indiqua et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur au dix-septième étage. Ken nota qu'il n'y avait que deux portes par pallier. Schuldig se dirigea vers la plus proche de l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser Ken entrer le premier avec une petite révérence.

– Après toi.

– C'est… Chez toi ?

– Si on veut, répondit Schuldig. Je vis avec les autres normalement, à cause de Nagi et Farfarello. Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller.

– Farfarello je comprends mais Nagi… Il est grand.

– Il a de mauvaises habitudes quand personne n'est là pour surveiller. C'est un gosse. Et on ne peut pas toujours compter sur Farf pour veiller sur lui. Crawford et moi avons nos propres logements. C'est une façon de s'isoler.

– Ca et deux-trois planques à droite et à gauche, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça.

Ken entra et se déchaussa avant de laisser son regard parcourir l'appartement de Schuldig… Enfin le loft. Le lit trônait sur une estrade à laquelle on accédait par trois petites marches. Un immense canapé et deux fauteuils étaient disposés en contrebas, face à un écran plat démesuré. La cuisine impeccable était ouverte sur le reste de la pièce. La décoration était raffinée mais sobre. Les couleurs hésitaient entre beige et chocolat pour l'espace de vie. Quelques touches de couleurs rouges étaient disséminées un peu partout : un tapis, un vase, des coussins…

Amusant, il n'aurait pas cru que Schuldig serait aussi pointu sur la déco.

– Ca te plait ?

– C'est sympa. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?

– Bien sûr. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– De l'eau, s'il te plait.

Le brun disparut un court instant dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir et tenter d'effacer les évènements que la journée avait imprimé sur lui en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée. Il reparu et s'installa avec délices auprès de Schuldig sur le canapé confortable qui trônait dans le séjour. Un moment de tranquillité s'écoula durant lequel ils se reposèrent entre deux discussions avec la télévision allumée en bruit de fond.

– Il se fait tard, tu veux dîner ?

– Euh… Tu cuisines ?

– A l'occasion mais je dois t'avouer que ce soir, je n'en ai pas le courage. On sort ? Je t'invite bien sûr.

Ken éclata de rire au ton faussement désinvolte du télépathe.

– Si tu veux.

Suite au dîner, Schuldig poussa plus ou moins Ken dans sa voiture pour les ramener tous les deux chez lui. Le brun insistait pour rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens mais vu son état légèrement imbibé, le télépathe ne céda pas. Cuisine européenne et vin raffiné au menu n'étaient apparemment pas dans les habitudes du Weiss qui protestait tout en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité :

– Schuldig, je peux rentrer, c'est bon !

– Si tu rentres dans un platane, Fujimiya me tuera ! De toute façon, j'ai planqué tes clefs, persifla le roux en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge sans lui adresser un regard.

– Ouais genre. Bientôt, ce sera pour mon bien en plus. Tu excuseras aussi mon état de fatigue avancée, grommela l'autre en croisant ses bras d'un air renfrogné et tournant la tête pour admirer les rues qui défilaient par la fenêtre.

– Te cherche pas d'excuses, après tout la consommation d'alcool est rarement dans les habitudes des graaaands sportifs, ricana Schuldig.

– Et dans celle des assassins ?

– Touché, c'est pour noyer le désespoir. Mais si j'avais su que tu tenais aussi mal l'alcool, j't'aurai fais boire plus tôt pour profiter de toi !

– Schuuuu !

Schuldig éclata de rire en apercevant du coin de l'œil le rougissement embarrassé qui enflamma les joues du plus jeune.

Ils furent rapidement de retour chez Schuldig, qui lui proposa un autre verre pour conclure la soirée. Ken refusa, arguant qu'il était déjà bien trop fatigué. Le rouquin lui proposa d'aller s'étendre un moment et le guida jusqu'à son lit. Il fallut peu de temps à son partenaire pour glisser dans une légère somnolence. Le roux retourna s'installer dans un fauteuil d'où il pourrait garder un œil sur son cadet. Ken s'était finalement endormi, sans doute d'épuisement. La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui, comme pour Schuldig qui le contemplait en sirotant un verre d'alcool fort. Avec un peu de chance, ça allait suffisamment anesthésier sa télépathie pour qu'il puisse lui aussi dormir jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le téléphone portable du brun posé près de lui se mit à vibrer. S'emparant du téléphone, il haussa un sourcil en voyant « _Ran_ » s'inscrire sur l'écran surmonté d'une photo du leader des Weiss penché sur une composition florale qui semblait particulièrement l'absorber. Une ombre de sourire ourla ses lèvres minces. Fujimiya n'aimait probablement pas prendre la pose et il ne faisait aucun doute que Ken avait dû le photographier à son insu. Il hésita un court instant, comptant les sonneries puis décida de répondre à la sixième d'une voix guillerette.

– Salut Fujimiya !

– _Schuldig._

La voix était cassante. Aya ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que le télépathe des Schwarz lui réponde alors qu'il appelait sur le portable de Ken.

– Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop tendu ? Lança Schuldig d'une voix faussement joviale.

– _Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et passe-moi Ken._

– Je crains que Ken ne soit dans l'impossibilité de te répondre pour le moment.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_

– Ah, déjà les accusations ! Ca ne fait même pas une minute que l'on discute.

– _On ne discute pas. Passe-moi Ken._

– Il ne peut pas te répondre, je te l'ai dit.

Il entendit Aya prendre une profonde inspiration de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il aimait faire tourner les gens en bourrique et Aya Fujimiya était son cobaye favori, surtout depuis qu'ils devaient plus ou moins bosser ensemble.

– _Pourquoi ?_

– Il dort.

– _Vraiment ?_

Aya avait l'air sincèrement étonné. Schuldig se permit un sourire que l'autre ne pouvait pas voir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? Que je l'avais tué peut-être ?

– _J'avais envisagé cette possibilité._

Schuldig cru presque détecter un brin d'humour.

– Allons, mon p'tit Ran, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et puis je ne le tuerai sûrement pas dans mon lit, ça ferait désordre.

– _Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus vous voir après la mission._

– Je croyais aussi… Dit Schuldig d'une voix plus douce en jetant un regard vers son lit où Ken dormait à poings fermés.

Un silence s'étira un moment sur la ligne puis Aya reprit la parole.

– _J'appelais pour savoir s'il allait bien… _Avoua-t-il finalement.

– Tu t'inquiètes ? C'est mignon !

– _Je le connais._

– Tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter, je sais, dit Schuldig en reprenant son sérieux. Pour le moment il dort. Il devrait regagner votre jolie boutique demain.

– _C'est son jour de repos._

– Ah, je vais peut-être le garder un peu alors… Taquina le télépathe.

– _Demande-lui de me rappeler demain. S'il te plait_, demanda alors Ran en ignorant les plaisanteries du Mastermind.

Les derniers mots semblaient avoir beaucoup coûtés au leader des Weiss mais il les avait prononcés. Schuldig esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

– Je le ferai. Bonne nuit.

– _Bonne nuit._

Schuldig coupa la communication et reposa le téléphone où il l'avait trouvé. Ken n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, effondré sur le lit du télépathe. Il posa son verre et se leva pour s'approcher du lit où dormait paisiblement une personne qu'il avait été payé pour tuer, puis payé pour collaborer avec, puis… Qui était devenu quelqu'un de proche, sans pourtant qu'il puisse vraiment le qualifier d'ami ou d'amant. C'était une relation bien curieuse.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata que la soirée était bien avancée et qu'il ferait mieux de se coucher lui aussi. Secouant Ken pour le tirer de sa torpeur, il pouffa de rire en entendant quelque chose approchant de :

– Mais quoiiiii euuuuh !

– Tu ne vas pas dormir en jean, si ?

– J'vais pas dormir à poil avec toi, ça s'fait pas, vint la réponse étouffée.

Un éclat de rire fut tout ce que Ken entendit dans son demi-sommeil.

– On a déjà couché ensemble, on peut bien dormir ensemble, dit le télépathe en riant, le forçant à se redresser pour qu'il se débarrasse de ses vêtements.

– Ah mais t'es chiant ! Laisse-moi dormir ! Râla Ken en se redressant pour donner à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond ce qu'il voulait, à savoir son pantalon et son tee-shirt.

– Maintenant, je dors ! Décréta le brun en s'affalant de nouveau sur les couvertures vêtu d'un simple boxer noir _ultra moulant_ au goût de Schuldig.

Il passa ses bras sous son oreiller et enfoui son visage dedans pour ne plus avoir à supporter les réflexions vaseuses de l'Allemand, qui lui, était quasiment en train d'en pleurer de rire. Il déposa les vêtements de Ken sur une chaise qu'il utilisait à cet effet et se déshabilla lui aussi en gloussant, ne gardant rien d'autre que sa dignité pour se couvrir.

– Ah, Kenken, si t'existais pas il faudrait t'inventer !

– Mais tais-toieuuuuuuuuh !

Schuldig se glissa dans son lit entre deux éclats de rire qu'il voulait étouffer sans vraiment y parvenir. Calmant finalement son hilarité, il se tourna vers Ken, en s'accoudant sur son oreiller. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard particulièrement sombre.

– Ca y est, t'as fini ?

– Aw Kenken, ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu es fatigué.

– Pff ! Siffla l'autre en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Schu resta un moment à contempler son corps sculpté par des heures d'entraînements intensifs, la courbe de son dos dont la peau lisse était parfois entachée de quelques cicatrices. Ses flancs se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration calme et profonde. Le télépathe des Schwarz le couva un moment du regard, retenant de justesse l'envie irrépressible de faire courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude du jeune homme et tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière.

– Bonne nuit Ken, dit-il doucement, persuadé que son compagnon dormait déjà.

La voix basse de Ken le surprit lorsqu'il lui répondit.

– Bonne nuit. Merci de me laisser rester.

– Je t'en prie…

Le lendemain, Ken s'éveilla avec le vague sentiment qu'il allait avoir du mal à ce que Schuldig ignore sa petite réaction matinale. Ce dernier avait décidé de se servir de son torse comme oreiller, un bras jeté en travers de son corps et une jambe passée sur celles du brun.

« Roh ! J'suis pas une peluche ! »

Bien sûr, il avait négligé le petit détail important mais terriblement embarrassant de la journée : le séducteur des Schwarz dormait toujours nu, ce qui pour l'heure, n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Soupirant, il réajusta son bras autour des épaules de l'autre homme et allait retomber dans une somnolence bienfaisante quand Schuldig se redressa brusquement avec un cri étouffé. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu et dirigea ses yeux bleus sur Ken. Il parut reprendre ses esprits et du soulagement chassa l'angoisse peinte sur ses traits et se détendit visiblement.

– Ca ne va pas ?

– Si, ça va, répondit le roux d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil en reprenant sa place dans les bras de Ken.

Le brun n'insista pas, se contentant de passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux couleur feu de son compagnon. La soirée de la veille avait été très agréable quand la journée avait été si affreuse.

– Ca arrive parfois… Dit doucement Schuldig.

– Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

– Je me réveille et je ne sais pas où je suis… Ni avec qui.

– Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être désorienté au réveil, raisonna Ken.

– Moi c'est différent. J'ai des trous de mémoire… Une contrepartie de la télépathie.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Peu de gens le savent.

Un moment confortable s'écoula en silence, chacun laissant vagabonder son esprit dans la lueur matinale, entre éveil et torpeur. Puis Schuldig se fit la réflexion qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avec quelqu'un d'aussi appétissant et à moitié nu dans son lit. Il avait bien une idée agréable pour commencer la journée d'une façon digne de ce nom mais n'était pas sûr que l'autre garçon soit d'accord… Il décida de tenter sa chance malgré tout : Ken ne dormait pas non plus et aurait vite fait de l'envoyer bouler si vraiment ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'allait pas non plus le violer !

« Quoique… » Songea l'Allemand en passant avec un amusement certain ses doigts agiles sur les abdominaux de son compagnon.

Le brun n'émit aucune objection à ses caresses taquines, mais il saisit de justesse le poignet de Schuldig lorsque celui-ci s'attarda trop bas à son goût.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le visage de Schu se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien, c'était mauvais signe. Comme il s'y attendait (aurait dû s'y attendre…), les lèvres de Schuldig furent sur les siennes en quelques secondes. Il répondit avec avidité à son baiser, incapable de se contrôler sous les caresses impitoyables du télépathe qui avait appris à le connaître le plus intimement possible. La chaleur et la tension montaient crescendo entre effleurements et cajoleries. Ken faisait courir ses lèvres chaudes sur sa gorge découverte et lui, assis sur ses genoux, se serrait contre lui pour partager la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau. Le brun mordilla doucement la zone sensible au creux de son cou et Schuldig gémit, arquant son dos sous les mains de son amant. Il trouva les lèvres du brun qui ne se lassait pas d'explorer son corps. Une exclamation de plaisir s'éleva dans la pièce lorsque la main du télépathe s'introduit sous le boxer de Ken. Schu se serra un peu plus contre lui, abandonnant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se glisser le long de son corps pour prendre son membre en bouche une fois le vêtement encombrant jeté sur le sol. Ken gémit son nom entre deux respirations haletantes et Schuldig se redressa quelques instants plus tard, plongeant ses yeux assombris par le désir dans ceux de son amant. Un baiser enflammé les unit à nouveau puis l'Allemand prit appui sur les épaules solides de Ken qui protesta vivement en empoignant ses bras :

– Schu pas comme ça ! Tu vas te faire mal !

– Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait… Murmura le roux en s'empalant lentement sur son membre dressé.

Deux gémissements se mêlèrent à l'unisson. Une fois la surprise et la douleur passées, Schuldig commença à se mouvoir, arrachant des plaintes d'extase à son ami et imprimant son propre rythme à la danse sensuelle qu'ils exécutaient. Ken avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, son regard ancré dans le sien. Ils évoluèrent un long moment à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce que le brun caresse son membre tendu par l'excitation. Quelques mouvements et caresses de plus, et ils titubèrent ensemble aux approches de l'extase. Schuldig s'assouvit en criant le nom du brun qui se libéra au même moment dans le corps délicieux de son amant.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ken leva son regard pour rencontrer celui du roux qui caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts avec un sourire. Schuldig l'embrassa, avec tendresse cette fois et se sépara de lui avec un soupir. Effondrés sur le lit mais enlacés, ils sombrèrent un moment dans une agréable torpeur.

Lorsqu'enfin ils émergèrent de leur somnolence, ce fut pour échanger encore quelques baisers avant de finalement s'arracher à la chaleur du lit pour aller prendre une douche bienfaisante, partageant de nouvelles étreintes.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et Schuldig traîna son compagnon en ville pour une courte séance shopping. Une fois la soirée bien avancée, Schuldig raccompagna Ken au Koneko :

– J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de quinze ans…

– T'es aussi mignonne, en tous cas !

Le brun lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule :

– Hey ! J'suis pas une fille !

Schuldig esquiva en riant de bon cœur, le laissant pousser la porte du magasin. Il était tard et la boutique était fermée, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à être… Attendus, justement. Omi était assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir et leur dédia un regard critique du haut de son mètre soixante-trois.

– Salut Omi.

– Bonsoir Ken.

Le brun déglutit visiblement au ton glacial. Schuldig eut un petit sourire mesquin.

– Bombay, salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

– Mastermind, répondit froidement le petit blond.

Ken observa l'échange, avec le sentiment étrange de rater quelque chose.

– Franchement Ken. La mission c'était déjà tordu, mais si en plus tu te mets à sortir avec lui, où va le monde ! Mettons-nous sous le porche pour jouer du banjo pendant qu'on y est ! Déclara Omi en croisant les bras.

– P-pa-pardon ? Balbutia le brun complètement pris au dépourvu par l'agressivité de son ami.

– Ca, chibi, c'est parce que je suis un très bon coup.

– Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! Déclara Omi en ignorant superbement le commentaire de l'autre homme.

– Et pourquoi ?

Omi ravala sa brusque envie de lui rétorquer « parce que c'est comme ça ! » et décida d'approfondir en tirant _très_ légèrement sur la corde de la culpabilité.

– Euh, je sais pas, laisse-moi voir… Dit-il d'un air faussement pensif en tapotant son menton avec son index. Il a failli me buter plusieurs fois, a assassiné un certain nombre de gens sans aucune bonne raison, non mais vraiment, vas-y c'est bien. Prenez un appart' et adoptez un chihuahua !

Schuldig eu la décence de garder sa grande langue dans sa bouche pendant que Ken inspirait profondément, sentant poindre l'agacement… Et peut-être la raison de cette scène de ménage.

– Omi.

Au ton exaspéré de Ken, le petit blond se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais c'était trop tard. Il allait bien voir la réaction qu'il allait obtenir de son ami.

– Kwa ?

Surtout, rester dans le ton adolescent mal léché, ça pouvait jouer en sa faveur si jamais Ken décidait de l'égorger.

– Tu me ferais pas une crise de jalousie ?

Le petit blond croisa les bras et leva le menton d'un air de défi avec une moue arrogante.

– C'est pas _du tout_ mon genre.

Schuldig éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans la boutique.

– Ah, chibi, c'est too cute ! Si on a un jardin assez grand je te promets qu'on t'adoptera toi ! Tu pourrais faire raton de garde et dormir sur le paillasson, lança-t-il, carrément hilare.

Omi lui jeta un regard assassin, le toisant un long moment. Il s'approcha finalement du télépathe en le regardant fixement. Sous son allure trop jeune et androgyne, Omi était particulièrement effrayant en colère et dégageait assez de froideur pour geler la goutte que Ken sentait poindre au bout de son nez à force de rester entre deux portes. Schuldig le regardait d'un air goguenard, comme d'habitude, curieux de ce que le cadet des Weiss allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

– Tu sais quoi ?

– Quoi donc, demi-portion ? S'amusa Schuldig avec un large sourire, se penchant légèrement en avant pour être nez à nez avec le cadet des Weiss.

Ken arqua un sourcil en observant l'échange qui promettait d'être… Intéressant.

– Je t'interdis de sodomiser mon meilleur pote ! Siffla Omi en pointant un doigt rageur sur Schuldig qui en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

Ken, lui, était carrément mort sur le coup. Les yeux bleus de Schuldig firent un rapide aller-retour de Ken à Omi pour évaluer les dégâts. Le brun avait l'air carrément traumatisé. Schu aurait bien fait une remarque un brin condescendante sur le fait qu'Omi avait _tout de même_ dix-sept ans bien tapés, mais décida d'opter pour une autre réponse.

– Un peu tard pour ça très cher, mais en parlant de ton pote…

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que tu l'as tué.

Omi planta ses mains sur ses hanches et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh Ken par pitié !

– C'est trop fort, il a buggé… Kenken ? Reprit Schu en le poussant un peu du doigt pour obtenir une réaction.

– Enfinnnnnn bref ! Coupa le blondinet en se retournant vers Schuldig.

– De deux choses l'une, mon coco : tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à mon pote sans quoi tu risques de perdre le peu de choses qui font de toi un homme, susurra Omi en se dirigeant lentement vers lui et en pointant finalement un doigt sur son torse.

Schuldig se fendit d'un sourire franchement amusé, apercevant Ken plaquer une main sur sa figure d'un air désespéré du coin de l'œil. Le brun venait visiblement de revenir à la vie et il avait comme dans l'idée que ça allait mal finir.

– Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le chaton s'il avait des dents, répondit le roux en découvrant un grand sourire un poil cynique sur les bords.

Omi lui rendit sa grimace, sachant pertinemment que son visage de chérubin combiné à ce sourire diabolique devait rendre son visage proche du terrifiant. Le coup partit avant que Ken ne puisse réagir ou crier un avertissement :

– Aouch ! Grinça Schu en se pliant pour frotter son tibia là où Omi venait de lui porter un coup particulièrement vicieux.

– En attendant que tu puisses apprécier le mordant de mes dents définitives mon grand, rétorqua le cadet en tournant fièrement les talons et en disparaissant dans la maison.

– PETIT CON !

Seul un éclat de rire cristallin lui fit écho. Schuldig continua de tripoter sa jambe, plié en deux pendant que Ken levait les yeux vers le ciel et priait le Dieu qui aurait la gentillesse de l'écouter de lui accorder un semblant de miséricorde. Un tout p'tit peu, un chouya… Il demandait pas grand-chose, nan ?

Nan ?

Et dire que Schu lui avait promis de l'emmener chez lui la semaine prochaine...

– On n'est pas rendus, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête devant Schu qui se frottait vigoureusement la jambe.

Le roux lui jeta un regard noir.

– Si tu veux mon avis, moi je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris, déclara Ken pour sa défense en haussant les épaules.

Schu leva les yeux au ciel.

######

Ken avait à peine passé la porte de chez Schuldig… Chez les Schwarz, qu'il se fit attaquer par une créature pleine de poils et qui sentait vaguement le fauve.

– C'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama Ken.

– Hum, laisse-moi voir. Mammifère quadrupède et poilu, une queue qui remue, une haleine de croquettes et des oreilles pointues. Ma foi, on dirait un cabot, conclut Schuldig en balançant ses clefs sur le meuble à l'entrée et en se débarrassant déjà de sa veste.

– Vous avez un chien ? Salut toi, dit Ken éberlué en repoussant gentiment l'animal trop heureux de faire une nouvelle rencontre.

– Techniquement, c'est celui de Crawford : il a ramassé le chien dans la rue un jour où il pleuvait des grenouilles.

Ken gratouilla le chien derrière les oreilles avec plaisir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir un mais il adorait les chiens.

– Il semble que je ramasse beaucoup de choses dans la rue, Schuldig.

– Ouais, rétorqua l'interpellé en débarrassant Ken de ses affaires, peu enclin à revenir à cette désagréable conversation. Salut Crawford.

L'Américain qui les avait rejoints dans l'entrée se contenta de hausser un sourcil amusé, son regard glissant vers Nagi qui ricanait un peu plus loin.

– La ferme toi, on aurait pu t'adopter à la SPA ! Cingla le télépathe, particulièrement irrité par la réflexion que son leader venait de lui faire, et devant Ken, qui plus est.

Nagi se renfrogna visiblement, lui faisant un bras d'honneur avant de cracher quelque chose tout bas. Crawford poussa un soupir et se redressa pour désamorcer la dispute avant qu'elle ne s'envenime vraiment. Il arrivait que le salon se transforme en ring de boxe à l'occasion, et il ne tenait pas à devoir encore séparer Schuldig, Farfarello et Nagi dont les affrontements verbaux réguliers se transformaient parfois en pugilat.

Il avait pensé qu'avec Schuldig devenu adulte, les rixes s'espaceraient entre lui et Farfarello mais bizarrement, celles-ci se produisaient encore plus souvent depuis que Nagi avait quitté l'enfance. L'adolescent s'avérait particulièrement difficile en ce moment.

– Nagi.

La menace suspendue dans le prénom du garçon suffit à le faire se détourner avec un « Pff ! » retentissant. Le gamin partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans doute pour se plonger dans cette cacophonie hurlante qu'il appelait de la musique. Une minute plus tard, des basses retentissaient dans l'habitation, faisant vibrer le sol.

Ken observa toute la scène d'un air amusé. Le sale gosse !

– Ce qu'il est pénible en ce moment, râla Schuldig.

– Omi n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre tu sais, dit doucement Ken, plutôt réjouit et rassuré par la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin.

La scène du Koneko était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Les sales gamins leur menaient la vie dure, l'air de rien, sous leurs dehors de bambins charmants.

– Ah tu parles, c'est un ange le vôtre comparé au petit monstre. Quand je pense que je le bordais quand il était gosse, ça me tue !

Crawford se permit un petit sourire.

– Il grandit. Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas mal non plus, dans ton genre il y a quelques années.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ma fête ou quoi ? Tu veux pas commander des pizzas, plutôt ? Lança Schu.

Crawford sourit.

– Pas de malbouffe chez moi.

– T'es un obsédé de la macrobio, c'est pas ma faute.

Ken sourit franchement. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, leurs rivaux n'étaient pas si différents d'eux.

– Quoi, t'imaginait qu'on bouffait de la cervelle dans des crânes humains ?

– Quelque chose comme ça !

Crawford rit discrètement en les guidant vers le séjour.

– Vous êtes tous des sales gosses, je vous déteste ! Pour la peine, Nag' est puni, je lui commande une pizza aux anchois ! Fit Schu en suivant et en attrapant la brochure de la pizzeria la plus proche qui traînait près du téléphone.

######

– Non Schu !

– Oh allez Ken, laisse-toi faire… Susurra le roux en lui volant un baiser, ses caresses se faisant plus insistantes.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tard et malgré la fatigue évidente de Ken, Schuldig tentait un rapprochement stratégique entre la cafetière et le comptoir de sa cuisine personnelle.

– S'il te plait… Me force pas, supplia-t-il en détournant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard en prononçant ces quelques mots.

– Quoi ?

Un murmure abasourdi.

– Ken…

– Laisse-moi tranquille, demanda le garçon d'une voix morne en le repoussant pour aller se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Schuldig n'était pas homme à se laisser si facilement berner. Il avait sentit la vive panique affleurer à la surface de son esprit, submerger ses pensées premières alors que Ken tentait désespérément de lui cacher son effroi. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait rien remarqué de plus qu'une absence de désir, mais lui était un puissant télépathe. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son comportement et il avait bien peur d'avoir mis le doigt dessus. Il le suivit, s'installant près de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Le garçon se mordillait la lèvre, à la fois nerveux et en colère. Schuldig remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Bien sûr, il connaissait le responsable de sa colère et de cette honte qui louvoyait derrière ses prunelles sombres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Ken ?

– Rien d'important, éluda le brun en espérant que sa réponse satisferait Schuldig.

Bien entendu, le télépathe était doté d'antennes radar terriblement précises et d'une curiosité toute aussi dévorante. Ce n'était pas une aussi faible esquive qui allait l'arrêter, ou même le décourager alors qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

– Ne me mens pas ! Je lis tes pensées, je sais qu'il t'a fait quelque chose.

– Il m'a… Forcé… Une fois… Admit le brun gêné au-delà des mots.

– Quoi ?

– Oublie ça, y a prescription de toute façon, dit précipitamment Ken en voulant éviter ce sujet délicat, passant ses mains sur son visage en se reprochant sa bêtise d'avoir ouvert la bouche un peu trop vite.

– Ca te soulagerait peut-être, suggéra Schuldig d'une voix plus douce, décidant d'user da sa diplomatie proverbiale pour l'amener à lui faire des confessions.

– C'était y a longtemps…

– Tu avais quel âge ?

– Seize ans.

– Oh Ken…

– Je veux pas de ta pitié Schuldig ! Grogna le brun, irrité et piqué au vif.

Le regard bleu-vert du roux lança des éclairs, il lui attrapa le bras avec force, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de pitié pour personne Ken. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'en a jamais eu pour toi ? Cingla le plus jeune en retour.

Un peu étonné que le brun puisse voir si clairement en lui, Schuldig le relâcha un peu, le jaugeant une fois de plus. Etonnant qu'il ait touché aussi juste alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps. Le Weiss n'était pourtant pas télépathe.

– Peut-être, admit-il finalement.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur eux et Schuldig décida de tenter sa chance. Peut-être Ken accepterait-il de lui avouer quelques uns de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Il en avait appris beaucoup sur lui au cours de leur courte relation. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire encore.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

– J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Aya est au courant ? Interrogea Schuldig pour mesurer, mine de rien, l'importance de la confession.

– Non, surtout pas !

La véhémence du garçon et l'amertume de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait touché du doigt quelque chose que le brun n'avait véritablement confié à personne. Il lui effleura la main, usant de son empathie pour lui communiquer un peu de sérénité.

– Calme-toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

– Tu peux pas me demander ça !

Le sentiment qui dominait à présent était la honte et l'embarras.

– De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je me moque ? Que tu me dégoûtes ?

Le visage décomposé de son cadet lui donna la confirmation qu'il attendait.

– Ken c'est ridicule ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui ne peut pas te jeter la pierre, c'est moi.

– Et toi…

– J'ai vécu seul un certain temps, tu sais. C'est Crawford qui est venu me ramasser dans la rue, en Allemagne. J'étais jeune, j'avais un don mais ça me fragilisait. J'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes. Sans lui, je serai sur le trottoir à l'heure qu'il est. Ou mort d'une overdose de crack dans un caniveau… Enchaîna Schuldig avec un sourire angélique pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de ses intentions.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui raconter un mensonge mais il ne se sentait pas la force de mentir à ce garçon si sincère.

– Je me disais que ton enfance n'avait pas dû être drôle mais là… Je ne savais pas que c'était Crawford qui était venu te chercher.

– Disons que je lui dois beaucoup. Je l'ai même dragué, mais il a jamais voulu de moi. J'devais pas être à son goût, je le soupçonne d'aimer que les femmes ! Rigola Schuldig.

– T'as raison, c'est tellement dépassé d'être hétéro de nos jours !

– Oui hein ! Et puis c'est Brad quoi : une classe à tout casser, renchérit Schuldig ravi d'avoir allégé un peu l'humeur de son compagnon.

– J'aurai pas cru que tu avais essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

– J'étais jeune ! Enfin bon, c'est pas ma pire connerie…

– Ah ?

– Disons que c'est pas le seul équipier que j'ai essayé de me faire… Confia le roux avec un sourire en demi-teinte.

– Rassure-moi, tu me parles pas de Nagi là ?

– Nan !

– Alors c'est Farfarello ! T'as osééééé !

– Roh, j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais bourré et lui aussi.

– Mais on a le même âge non…

– Oui ben Jei s'est découvert des tendances gays à seize ans, j'y peux rien. De toute façon toi aussi, alors à vous deux vous faites la paire hein !

– Hey ! Moi j'étais amoureux, c'est pas pareil.

– Et tu es resté avec lui alors qu'il t'avait violé ? L'amour rend aveugle mais y a des limites.

Ken se rembrunit instantanément :

– Il m'a pas violé ! Se récria-t-il partagé entre colère et outrage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, alors ?

Le brun poussa un soupir vaincu et hésita un moment avant de se mettre à parler.

– Il croyait… Il croyait que je l'avais trompé. C'était après une soirée, on avait fêté une de nos victoires… Avoua finalement Ken, conscient qu'il ne pourrait échapper à l'interrogatoire et que même un gros mensonge ne pourrait égarer Schuldig : il était expert en la matière après tout.

– A l'époque de la J-League ?

– Ouais. Il avait bu, il était en colère. Moi j'étais au courant de rien. Ca faisait un moment déjà qu'on était ensemble mais c'était un secret on pouvait pas se permettre, tu comprends…

– Oui. Et après ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Non, c'est pas ça. On était tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel, il avait envie mais j'ai pas voulu, j'étais crevé : il était six heures du matin on avait gagné un match et fait la fête toute la nuit et j'avais pas mal bu moi aussi. Il a continué à insister, tout ça... Il avait commencé à me retirer mon tee-shirt…

Ken s'interrompit, la voix tremblante, le souffle vacillant à l'évocation de souvenirs qu'il n'aurait pas cru si douloureux. A l'époque, il ne s'était pas senti si mal pourtant… Non ?

– Tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Interrogea Schuldig avec douceur.

– Si qu'est-ce que tu crois ! A l'époque il était plus fort que moi et j'avais pas envie de lui péter la mâchoire. Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait, qu'il poussait juste le jeu un peu plus loin que d'habitude. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas j'ai voulu le repousser. Il s'est mis à hurler que c'était parce que je le trompais et il m'a frappé en plein sur la tempe, j'étais sonné. Après ça s'est passé très vite, il était fou de rage et il m'a forcé alors que je voulais pas…

– Et tu oses me dire qu'il ne t'a pas violé ?

– J'aurai pu me défendre mais je l'ai pas fait. Je me suis laissé faire, avoua finalement le jeune garçon, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de sa honte.

« De toute façon, j'aurai sûrement fini par lui céder s'il avait pas piqué sa crise… »

Schuldig ignora royalement les pensées qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Ken. Il avait vu des bribes de souvenirs mais Ken faisait blocus au maximum pour ne pas lui laisser la porte ouverte. Mais la scène avait été violente, et quoiqu'il en dise, à l'époque, il n'était qu'un gamin de seize ans (à peine plus vieux que Nagi lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête) et il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur que ça aille beaucoup plus loin que ça, il avait eu peur que Kase lui fasse vraiment du mal. Il enchaîna :

– Tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et tu avais peur. Et après, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es parti ?

– Non j'ai pris une douche… Et j'ai dormi. Le lendemain j'ai rejoint le reste de l'équipe, Kase n'était pas là. Quand je suis retourné dans la chambre pour faire mes bagages, il y avait un bouquet de roses rouges sur le lit. Il s'est mis à genoux pour me dire qu'il s'excusait, tu sais…

– Et tu lui as pardonné, conclut Schuldig d'un ton lourd de sens.

Ken hocha lentement la tête.

– J'ai pas oublié, mais j'ai pardonné. Je l'aimais.

– Tu l'aimes toujours.

Ken inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un triste sourire.

– Peut-être… Enfin c'est du passé et à la réflexion, on était ensemble alors c'est juste… Un accident.

– Ken, le viol entre époux ça existe, raisonna Schuldig avec un énervement grandissant.

– Schu, s'il te plait...

– Il t'a brutalisé et il t'a forcé alors que tu avais dit non. Il t'a violé Ken, asséna Schuldig avec un regard dur.

Le garçon détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues, honteux. Schuldig n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans le fond même si à l'époque il n'avait pas vu ça de cette façon. Certes, il avait eu peur et Kase lui avait fait mal mais ils étaient enivrés, fatigués… Et quelqu'un de l'équipe, un vague rival au courant de leur relation, avait sous-entendu devant Kase qu'il n'était pas aussi fidèle qu'il aurait dû l'être. Kase bouillonnait de rage à cette idée et l'alcool aidant, son esprit s'était échauffé. Lui aussi se serait mis très en colère, à sa place. Mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il aurait fini par céder sous ses avances insistantes. Il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de se refuser à lui très longtemps. Kase avait toujours su l'amener juste où il le voulait, et quelques caresses un peu appuyées juste au bon endroit suffisaient généralement à le convaincre de se laisser aller. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas voulu qu'il cède, il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Ken poussa un petit soupir. A la réflexion, c'était plus facile d'y penser comme à un accident malheureux, un dérapage incontrôlé qui ne s'était jamais reproduit.

– Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être ma faute.

Schuldig poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Oh pitié ! Kase était un salaud et toi tu lui as tout pardonné ! Accusa le roux, agacé par l'indulgence de Ken à l'égard de son amant d'autrefois.

– Oh ça va ! Est-ce que je te fais la morale alors que t'as essayé de te taper tous tes coéquipiers ?

– Oui ben pour Brad j'étais jeune. Et pour Farf, j'étais ivre mort on peut pas tout avoir.

Ken esquissa un faible sourire, brusquement abattu. Schuldig lui avait jeté au visage des choses que lui-même avait toujours énormément de mal à admettre même des années plus tard. Trois ans… Ce n'était pourtant pas si vieux mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies depuis. A dix-sept ans, il devenait un Weiss et après deux ans d'assassinats et ses retrouvailles avortées avec Kase, il avait l'impression que tout cela était des années-lumière derrière lui alors que paradoxalement, ça ne lui semblait dater que d'hier…

Sentant son désarroi, Schu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Ken se laissa faire sans résister puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille gracile du télépathe.

– Ca va aller Ken. Il faut du temps.

– C'est pas du temps qu'il me faut. C'est toute une vie.

######

– Nag' ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le petit brun lui jeta un regard mauvais, signe qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

– C'est quoi ce regard ?

– Rien.

Le « rien » qui voulait tout dire…

– Nagi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Brad m'a dit que tu ne dormais plus…

– Oui Brad t'a dit, forcément ! Comment tu pourrais être au courant alors que tu ne vis même plus ici ! S'exclama l'adolescent avec un ton accusateur.

Ah, c'était donc ça.

– Tu m'en veux, déclara calmement Schuldig.

– Non je m'en fous. Je savais me débrouiller tout seul avant, alors quand vous serez partis ça ne changera pas.

Schuldig s'assit sur le lit du jeune garçon. Le gamin semblait terriblement en colère. C'était plutôt rare, récemment. Nagi n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Il était en pleine crise d'adolescence, avait commis son premier homicide involontaire à huit ans et était un Schwarz depuis presque autant de temps… On ne pouvait pas trop en demander à un enfant si fragile.

– Nagi-chan.

– Ne m'appelle pas Nagi-chan ! Explosa brusquement le petit brun.

Plusieurs objets tombèrent des étagères et l'ampoule du plafonnier éclata, projetant sur eux des myriades d'éclats de verre. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'explosion arriverait si vite.

– Nagi !

Schuldig s'était levé et avait emprisonné le jeune garçon dans une étreinte de fer, lui interdisant tout mouvement. C'était la meilleure façon de procéder en cas de dérapage avec lui. L'immobiliser, le temps qu'il se calme. Les mains du petit restaient crispées sur les touches de son clavier et il tremblait d'une colère à peine contenue. Une mèche de cheveux orange glissa sur son épaule et Schuldig enfoui son visage au creux de son épaule.

– Calme-toi Nagi. S'il te plait.

– Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Hoqueta le garçon, un trémolo dans la voix.

– Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Crawford et Farfarello non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! Je m'en fous !

– Je te laisserai pas Nagi…

– Menteur ! Je te déteste ! Cracha le cadet des Schwarz avec tout le venin dont il était capable[S7] .

« Tout le monde ment ! Vous mentez tous !»

L'Allemand commença à le bercer lentement, tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue trempée. Nagi continua de sangloter en silence, incapable de ravaler ses larmes, persuadé que Schuldig usait de son pouvoir sur lui pour le pousser à s'abandonner à ses émotions. Plusieurs objets se mirent à trembler sous la colère du jeune télékinésiste. Schuldig desserra doucement son étreinte pour faire face à Nagi. L'adolescent refusa de soutenir son regard, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage délicat alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il lui releva le visage et sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts.

– Shh Nagi…

– Va-t-en… Murmura le garçon en retrouvant sa voix, humilié de s'être ainsi laissé aller à un tel éclat devant la personne qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son grand frère.

– Non, je ne m'en vais pas…

Nagi laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule solide du télépathe, le temps de reprendre son calme. Le roux lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse, connaissant ses tourments. Il avait toujours été terrifié d'être de nouveau à la rue, sans attaches, sans cette pseudo-famille qui était devenu la sienne par la force des choses. Si Farf avait été le dernier arrivé dans leur équipe de dégénérés mentaux, Nagi avait presque été là depuis toujours : il était arrivé six mois après que lui-même ait été trouvé par Crawford. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque et Brad était venu jusqu'en Allemagne pour le sortir du bourbier où il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cou et dans lequel il était sur le point de se noyer. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui donnant une éducation qu'il n'avait pas reçue, lui apprenant à maîtriser ce pouvoir qui le rendait fou de douleur.

Six mois plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours en pleine crise d'adolescence et avait effectivement usé de quelques tentatives de drague sur son sauveur pour lequel il avait longtemps eu un petit faible, Crawford avait ramené un autre gamin des rues. Ils venaient d'arriver au Japon à l'époque.

Nagi avait à peine huit ans à son arrivée chez les Schwarz. Il était terrifié, fragile et malade, conséquence du temps passé seul dans les rues glaciales de la ville. Schuldig se souvenait comme il avait été difficile de l'approcher, de gagner sa confiance. Il avait fallu l'apprivoiser à la manière d'un animal, luttant chaque jour pour qu'il ne les considère pas comme des ennemis.

Jusqu'à son premier « accident ». Un cauchemar plus terrible que les autres avait fait trembler les murs et il s'était réveillé en hurlant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait été le premier dans la chambre de l'enfant, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer, lui chuchotant des mots doux dans sa langue maternelle. Brad le suivait de peu. La chambre aux tons pastel avait été dévastée par le pouvoir ravageur de Nagi. Ils avaient enveloppé le frêle garçon dans une couverture et l'avaient emmené dans le salon, s'installant tous les trois dans l'immense canapé blanc sous une énorme couverture moelleuse. Brad et lui avaient passé la nuit à le réconforter, à lui caresser les cheveux dans l'espoir qu'il se calme enfin et qu'il replonge dans le sommeil. Nagi avait été terrorisé d'être puni pour n'avoir pas su contrôler « la chose » comme il l'appelait à l'époque. Finalement le gamin avait succombé à sa fatigue aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Schuldig et Brad aussi.

Nagi avait appris à leur faire confiance au long des années, et il refusait l'idée que le lien fragile qui les unissait puisse disparaître. Schuldig poussa un soupir et l'enlaça de nouveau.

– Je ne partirai pas, tu sais. Pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

– Tu partiras bien un jour…

– Quand tu seras grand, répondit le télépathe en souriant.

– Je suis grand.

– Non, pour le moment, tu es toujours Nagi-chan.

L'adolescent esquissa un petit sourire tremblant et Schuldig lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

– Allez viens, Farf a fait des crêpes au chocolat…

– Ah… Brad l'a laissé dans la cuisine sans supervision ?

– Ouais. Et puis je reste là ce soir.

– Tu ne le vois pas ?

– Non… Lui aussi, il a un chibi en colère à la maison.

– Ah ? Je savais pas.

– Tsukiyono a fait une crise de jalousie la dernière fois, t'aurai dû voir ça, à mourir de rire ! Enfin bref. Mon déménagement définitif n'est pas prévu pour le moment Nagi-chan, t'angoisse pas.

– Moui…

En discutant, ils étaient arrivés au seuil de la cuisine de leur immense appartement. La première chose qu'ils virent était de la farine : partout.

– Oh Brad va faire une attaque… Lâcha Nagi.

– Brad est déjà en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie, rétorqua une voix grave.

Schuldig localisa Crawford accoudé au bar de la cuisine américaine d'un air particulièrement accablé.

– Brad tu sais que parler de soi à la troisième personne, ça dénote un grave problème mental ?

Crawford se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve, signe que s'il poursuivait cette conversation Schuldig aurait de gros problèmes et pas que mentaux.

– Et notre cuistot, il est où ?

– Il a déserté quand je suis tombé en syncope sur le pas de porte.

– Ah ? Il a pas profité de ton état de faiblesse pour te faire des trous partout avec son couteau ? J'suis étonné, railla Schu en riant.

– Il me manquait du sucre vanillé, interrompit brusquement une voix.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Farfarello qui se tenait tranquillement sur le seuil de la cuisine avec un sac de courses dans les mains.

– T'étais obligé de laisser la cuisine dans cet état ?

– J'ai fait tomber le paquet de farine, dit Farfarello en haussant les épaules pour toute explication à l'état poudreux de la cuisine.

Brad eut un rire sec.

– Ah ! Bien sûr. J'espère pour toi que les crêpes seront bonnes.

Avant d'ajouter après une courte pause :

– Bitch.

– Jerk. Mes crêpes sont toujours bonnes.

Schuldig ricana pendant que Nagi les ignorait royalement en ouvrant le frigo pour y jeter un œil :

– T'as de la chantilly ?

– Oui, répondit simplement l'Irlandais en dégainant un tube de crème fouettée hyper sucrée.

– Farfie t'es trop cool !

######

Omi avait raison. Aya avait raison. Même Yohji avait raison. Ca ne pouvait que mal finir. Il avait vraiment un karma de merde. Schuldig se tenait devant lui, l'air parfaitement indifférent. Et lui essayait de faire le tri entre ses sentiments, ses cauchemars et la réalité.

– Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus, dit-il finalement.

Oui, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre avant de se faire encore arracher le cœur. Il n'y survivrait pas cette fois, il le savait. Il était encore trop jeune, trop fragile pour se lancer sans filet dans quelque chose comme ça, qui pouvait finir comme avec Kase.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, une mission récente les avaient opposés sur le terrain et une hésitation de sa part avait mis Yohji en danger. C'était inacceptable, mais il avait hésité une seconde, suffisamment pour laisser aux Schwarz le temps de filer et de compléter leur propre mission.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Schuldig avait pris ses distances.

Ou était-ce lui ?

– C'est toi qui vois, lâcha Schuldig d'un air indifférent.

– Ca t'est égal, alors ?

– Un peu, ça me passait le temps.

Blessé au-delà des mots par la désinvolture de Schuldig, Ken n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait rompre cette… Relation.

– Tu es conscient que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je te tuerai ? Demanda lentement le brun.

– Tu peux toujours essayer. Je ne suis pas Kase.

Connard. Il tapait en dessous de la ceinture en plus. Ken lui dédia un sourire rayonnant, bien loin de ses sentiments réels.

– Bien, le problème est réglé dans ce cas. A la prochaine, Mastermind, laissa-t-il tomber avant de tourner les talons.

– Tu es conscient que je pourrai t'attaquer dans le dos ? Lança Schuldig, calquant sa question sur celle du brun.

– Tu n'es pas armé.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être armé pour être dangereux.

– Moi non plus, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du brun qui déjà s'éloignait sans plus lui jeter un seul regard.

Schuldig attendit qu'il soit hors de portée pour laisser échapper un long soupir. Il se rendit compte plus tard que si ses yeux le brûlaient à cet instant, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la conjonctivite carabinée qui le guettait, mais c'était toujours une bonne excuse la poussière dans l'œil.

Il décida de regagner ses pénates, organisant immédiatement son déménagement de l'appartement dans lequel il avait invité Ken. Inutile de rester dans un endroit où le Weiss pourrait aisément le trouver pour l'égorger dans son sommeil. Le lendemain, le logement était vide : comme si Schuldig n'y avait jamais vécu.

Trois semaines plus tard, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années fut aperçu dans les parages de l'immeuble. Il s'était renseigné sur l'ancien locataire du loft situé au dix-septième étage. Ancien locataire particulièrement discret, si ce n'était pour ses cheveux flamboyants, un certain Monsieur Smith, un étranger qui devait travailler dans la mode vu son allure et son élégance. Pas d'adresse pour le suivi de courrier. Pas de courrier, d'ailleurs.

Rien.

Ken poussa un soupir abattu : bien sûr, lui non plus ne serait pas resté. Même si Schuldig, comme le reste des Schwarz, savait parfaitement où trouver les Weiss. Qu'espérait-il de toute façon ?

######

Ken soupira en reconnaissant d'instinct la silhouette élancée de son ex-partenaire. Ex tout court… La soirée allait définitivement mal finir. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit là le jour où il avait enfin décidé de se donner un peu de bon temps, ce qui incluait jusqu'à la cuite mémorable qu'il comptait bien se prendre (avait commencé à se prendre…), voire même, le mec ou la nana sympa qu'il pourrait, sinon ramener à la maison, au moins se faire sans plus de conditions. Il avait laissé le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée… Dommage, comme il était mignon et plutôt sympa il aurait bien remis ça avec lui, et accompagné par ce type qui faisait une tête de plus que lui, il était à peu près sûr que Schuldig ne sera pas venu lui chercher de noises... Schuldig, qui se dirigeait justement vers lui, l'air orageux, le sortant de ses pensées autrement plus agréables.

– D'où tu viens ?

La voix était presque agressive.

– Ca te regarde ? Rétorqua le brun, agacé.

– Je veux savoir.

– Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

Une serre d'acier se referma sur son biceps et il fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui crever un œil à main nue. Sa simple proximité physique lui était douloureuse.

– Ken…

Sa voix était devenue menaçante.

– Lâche-moi, siffla Ken si bas que Schuldig faillit ne pas l'entendre.

– Non.

– LACHE-MOI ! Cria-t-il brusquement, si fort que tous les regards alentours se fixèrent sur eux.

Schuldig tressaillit mais se reprit bien vite devant la colère évidente de l'autre garçon qui était en bonne voie de provoquer un esclandre. Et vu le petit sourire provocateur qu'il affichait, c'était sans doute le but recherché.

– Tu pues le sexe et l'alcool. Tu t'es tapé qui ? Attaqua le roux.

– Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

Schuldig réussit de justesse à ne pas le frapper et lui arracher ce sourire goguenard si désagréable. Ken se moquait ouvertement de lui, poussant un à un avec habileté tous les boutons qui allaient le mener droit à une belle explosion. Le brun y laisserait sans doute quelques plumes (ou à défaut, quelques dents) et le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le provoquer ouvertement.

– Ne joue pas avec moi Ken, grinça Schuldig en insistant bien sur son prénom.

– Mais je ne joue pas avec les gens moi. Je suis un gentil moi, tu te rappelles ?

– Depuis quand tu fais partie des gentils ? Rétorqua l'Allemand, du venin plein la voix.

– Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui agresse un mec dans la rue sans aucune raison.

Schuldig le regarda méchamment, hésitant encore à lui mettre son poing dans la figure juste pour la forme ou à le tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Finalement, il le lâcha lentement, s'assurant bien de lui faire un peu plus mal à chaque fois qu'un de ses doigts se détachait de son bras. Ken ne cilla pas. Il n'aurait même pas bronché si Schuldig lui avait arraché les ongles un à un, juste par pure fierté machiste et mal placée.

– T'en vaux même pas la peine.

Ken le regarda d'un air amusé et lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent.

– Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et suintant la sincérité.

Schuldig serra si fort les dents qu'elles se mirent à grincer. Il le toisa un court instant, furieux, puis tourna les talons sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

– Au fait, quand t'auras décidé de devenir un bon coup, appelle-moi ! Lança Ken derrière lui en riant à gorge déployée.

Le télépathe ne se retourna pas et poursuivi son chemin en ruminant sa colère, les épaules raides et les poings serrés. Les moqueries du brun l'enrageaient mais le frapper reviendrait probablement à signer son arrêt de mort même si ça aurait le mérite de le soulager de son courroux. Il disparut dans la nuit, mettant à profit sa vitesse pour mettre entre Ken et lui le plus de distance possible.

Ken contempla un moment l'endroit où Schuldig venait de disparaître et expira doucement. Le rouquin était loin maintenant. Il se détourna et prit la direction opposée, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses larmes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Reniflant, il sortit son téléphone et sélectionna avec des doigts tremblants le nom de la seule personne qui lui viendrait en aide où qu'il se trouve.

Aya décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

– Aya-kun… Articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Un court silence lui fit écho puis :

– Où es-tu ?

Le brun lui donna rapidement une adresse et attendit. Une voiture blanche familière se gara devant lui et lui fit relever les yeux. Il était assis contre un mur, ses genoux remontés sous son menton et regardait le trafic de la rue d'un œil morne et humide. Il tapotait de temps en temps sur son portable, la seule chose réconfortante qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire agresser de toute façon. Et puis, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il se leva mécaniquement, ouvrant la porte du passager et se laissa tomber sur le siège. Il mit sa ceinture avec des gestes lents, conscient que le conducteur enregistrait tous ses mouvements au millimètre près.

La voiture démarra et ils prirent la direction du Koneko dans un silence complet. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la boutique et le moteur fut coupé. Aya sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Ken et l'inviter à sortir. Le brun s'exécuta docilement, comme un automate et se tourna vers Aya qui lui tendit un mouchoir dès qu'il fût sur ses pieds. Il s'effondra sur l'épaule de son aîné, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Une main frotta doucement son dos en un mouvement apaisant, le laissant épancher son chagrin un moment avant que Aya ne le repousse gentiment sans toutefois le lâcher.

– On rentre.

Aya le guida à l'intérieur de son propre appartement, le débarrassant de sa veste qui empestait la fumée de cigarette. Il entraîna ensuite Ken vers la salle de bain et commença à s'activer dans la pièce, lançant le chauffage et ouvrant l'eau sans que son ami ne réagisse. Il restait immobile, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Aya soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule froide de son équipier pour lui rappeler sa présence. Comme il refusait toujours de le regarder en face, Aya prit sur lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse en le berçant quelques instants. Il obtint finalement une réaction lorsque Ken leva les yeux sur lui.

– Je t'apporte des vêtements de rechange. Prends une douche. Je t'attends dans le salon… Ca va aller, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Il acquiesça lentement, conscient que c'était un gros effort venant d'Aya. Il se tourna machinalement, observant son reflet dans le miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo. Des traînées sur son visage trahissaient les larmes qu'il avait versées avant que son ami ne vienne le chercher. Son visage était pâle dans la lumière artificielle, son regard halluciné. Lui qui réclamait une vie normale était maintenant servi : cette nuit était un cauchemar bien trop ancré dans la réalité pour lui et pour son petit cœur. Il passa ses mains sur son visage sale en soupirant avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides et froids. Il rejoignit Aya dans son salon après une douche rapide et brûlante. Son ami l'attendait avec un roman en main, confortablement installé dans une lumière douce, de fines lunettes aux reflets d'argent perchées sur le bout du nez.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur du salon. Près de trois heures du matin. Sa soirée avait pour le moins été de courte durée, et la nuit d'Aya aussi.

Aya posa son livre et l'observa un moment en silence.

– Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Ken haussa les épaules en faisant la moue. Ca le gênait d'avoir appelé Aya au secours alors que tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. Il soupira silencieusement, sachant qu'il allait devoir quelques explications à son ami pour l'avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Aya n'avait pas posé de questions lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Aya n'en posait jamais. Ran par contre, était très curieux mais n'avait sans doute pas le cœur à l'ennuyer avec des questions indiscrètes.

– Tu veux savoir quoi ?

– Rien.

Un court silence puis Ran reprit la parole.

– Jolie marque, commenta-t-il.

Ken s'empourpra violemment et porta immédiatement une main à son cou. Il l'avait vue dans la glace mais pensait qu'Aya ne remarquerait rien grâce à l'obscurité. Manqué. Il se tourna lentement vers le leader des Weiss, embarrassé.

– Quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne le verrai pas ?

– J'espérais…

– Ken, tu as un suçon de la taille de l'Alaska sur le cou, tu peux me prendre pour un idiot mais pas pour un aveugle.

– Oh j't'en prie !

Aya haussa les épaules puis le scruta avec plus d'attention.

– Alors. C'était qui ?

– Qui quoi ?

– Ken, pas débile okay ? Affirma Ran en se désignant d'un air blasé.

– Oh ça va ! S'agaça faussement le garçon. C'était un mec. Sympa.

– Par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'était Schuldig !

– Il s'appelait Chloé[S8] . Franchement mignon mais à mon avis, tu l'aurais quand même détesté !

– Pourquoi ?

– Trop frimeur.

Ken décida de passer sous silence le fait que le jeune homme blond qui avait partagé quelques étreintes avec lui avait un peu le même accent curieux que Schuldig. Il devait avoir un faible pour les Européens…

– C'était pas Schuldig, c'est déjà ça, soupira Aya visiblement soulagé.

– Non… C'était pas lui.

– Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ?

– Je l'ai vu en sortant d'un bar… On a eu un léger accrochage…

– Une rixe ?

– Même pas !

– Oui… S'il y avait eu une rixe, je suppose que c'est à la morgue que je serai venu chercher tes effets personnels.

– Aya !

– Tu te crois plus fort que lui ?

– Tu me crois si faible que ça ?

Aya lui dédia un regard éloquent et Ken se mit à grincer des dents de façon très audible :

– N'imp' ! Et toi, c'est quand que tu me ramènes quelqu'un ? Demanda le brun en changeant abruptement de sujet avec un sourire espiègle.

– Jamais, tu ferais fuir n'importe qui.

– Pas Schuldig.

– Je refuse de passer derrière toi.

– Hey ! J'ai pas la galle ! Protesta Ken.

– T'as la rage, c'est pire.

– Et Farfarello ? Je ne pourrais jaaaa-mais l'impressionner.

– Je ne donne pas dans le sado-masochisme… Enfin j'crois pas… Pourquoi tu ne me proposes que des types cinglés ?

– Euh… Manx risquerait de t'émasculer. Je ne veux pas compromettre tes capacités à te reproduire.

– Avec un homme, il y a peu de chances que ça m'arrive Ken.

– J'avais pôa vu les choses comme ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis… Oh, y a bien Birman, mais c'est un peu le même genre…

– Je suis ravi de voir que tu me condamnes à l'abstinence jusqu'à un mariage qui ne viendra jamais.

Ken haussa les épaules, plutôt amusé avant de se pencher un peu plus sur lui et de dénoter une légère rougeur qui colorait les joues pâles de son ami. Ainsi, le sujet l'embarrassait ? Tant mieux, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de l'enquiquiner un peu et puis ça lui remontait un peu le moral.

– Ran, sérieusement…

Ran leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris. Ken l'appelait rarement par son vrai prénom, les années passées ensemble à le surnommer Aya encore trop présentes dans son esprit.

– Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

– On s'y fait, répondit simplement le jeune homme, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Ran, grosse menteuse !

Il eut à peine le temps de reporter son attention sur Ken qu'il se retrouva étreint dans les bras solides du footballeur. Il l'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet. Un geste qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à faire, mais il y travaillait, grâce à Ken.

« Aya-kun, je sais que tu es socialement inadapté mais quand quelqu'un te prend dans ses bras, tu es _prié_ de faire la même chose. Sinon, je prends un râteau et j'ai l'air con, alors lève tes petits bras musclés et fais-moi un câlin, je vais pas te bouffer, bordel ! »

Et comme l'avait souligné Ken, c'était quand même agréable, non ?

– J'en ai marre que tu sois seul, déclara Ken en interrompant ses pensées.

– Ca ne me gène pas… Plus en tous cas.

– Tu n'as personne en vue ?

– Non.

– Oh allez, depuis qu'on se connaît y a bien quelqu'un non ? Taquina le brun.

– Nope.

Ken se recula un peu en affichant une moue boudeuse, sans toutefois ôter ses bras qui emprisonnaient Ran.

– C'est marrant j'avais jamais remarqué ce tic que tu as au coin de la bouche quand tu mens… Fais gaffe ça accentue tes rides.

Le brun esquiva de justesse une croquette sur la tête mais en fût quitte pour se cogner le tibia contre le coin de la table basse dans le processus de sa fuite lâche et mesquine.

– Aïeuh !

– Bien fait. Punition divine.

– Sale type.

– Tu adores ça.

– Ah ! Dis pas ça, l'autre le disait tout le temps.

Aya haussa les épaules.

– Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Bon je suppose que je vais devoir déplier le canapé…

– Ran, tu changes de sujet.

– Non.

– Alleeeeeeeeeez !

– Tu es sourd ou juste stupide ?

– Pour sauver ma dignité, je vais te dire sourd, mais comme tu persistes sur la thèse de la stupidité…

– C'est pas ma faute si ton cerveau est en état de décomposition avancée.

– Je t'emmerde.

– « Connard », ajouta Aya avant de pouffer de rire en échangeant un regard avec Ken.

– Parfaitement, « connard » !

– Bon, il se fait tard, couche-toi.

– Okay, j'ai compris ! Capitula le brun en aidant son ami à déplier le canapé-lit pour s'y faire un nid douillet.

Ils installèrent rapidement le lit puis le brun se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec délices pendant qu'Aya allait lui chercher son oreiller attitré ainsi que quelques couvertures.

– Aya…

– Oui ?

– Yohji te regarde aussi, tu sais.

Aya se tourna vivement vers lui avec une expression éloquente sur son visage choqué : bouche bée et le rouge aux joues.

– P-p-p-pardon ?

Ken se contenta de lui dédier le plus large sourire qu'il était capable de faire dans son état de déprime avancée. Troublé comme il l'était, Aya n'insisterait pas et irait se coucher en méditant ses paroles. Il allait alors l'entendre tourner en rond dans sa chambre toute la nuit et finalement, peut-être que le roux sortirait de sa coquille habituelle pour venir lui soutirer quelques informations…

Hélas, baser ce scénario sur le degré de curiosité d'Aya était un paramètre bien peu fiable…

– Bonne nuit Aya-kun.

Un soupir puis :

– Bonne nuit Ken.

######

Yohji se traînait dans la boutique en fin de journée, rempotant les rayons histoire de tenir jusqu'à la fermeture… Qui lui faisait l'effet de reculer un peu plus chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le remarquerait et il pourrait continuer à remettre en place les trois mêmes pots de fleurs pendant les douze minutes qui lui restaient à tenir.

Ken le suivit du coin de l'œil, s'approchant d'Aya pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose de la part de l'aîné des Weiss et il devait en avoir le cœur net.

– Aya !

Le roux leva les yeux sur lui, un peu intrigué. Ils étaient en train de fermer et lui pointait une liste de commandes à passer le lendemain matin. Ken se planta devant lui avec un sourire immense. Le genre, selon Aya, qui présageait une grosse embrouille.

Yohji observait leur manège du coin de l'œil. Omi quant à lui, avait cessé de prêter attention aux pitreries des ses coéquipiers depuis quelques heures, rêvassant à sa soirée devant son nouveau jeu vidéo et ses fanfictions sur Saiyuki. Que penseraient ses équipiers s'ils apprenaient qu'il lui arrivait de poster quelques écrits à tendance romantiques directement inspirés de la réalité, hm ?

Ken deviendrait écarlate mais en rigolerait sûrement. Aya se redresserait droit comme la justice et rouge comme une tomate, et Yohji s'absorberait sûrement dans la lecture des quelques paragraphes qui semblaient le concerner…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aya en haussant un sourcil délicat au-dessus de son regard mauve.

– Je peux te demander un truc ? Te fâche pas hein !

– Je t'écoute, dit précautionneusement l'autre jeune homme, sur ses gardes.

– J'peux quitter plus tôt ?

– On est en train de fermer.

– S'teuplait ! Je dois faire un saut à l'épicerie pour ce soir !

– C'est bon, je veux pas savoir ! Allez, vas-y.

– T'es un amour ! Dit Ken en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et planter un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

– Bye bye !

Puis il s'enfuit aussi vite que possible en ricanant, ne s'arrêtant de courir que lorsqu'il eu tourné au coin de la rue. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de caméras de surveillance dans le magasin car la stupeur sur le visage de Ran était impayable ! L'air décomposé de Yohji n'était pas mal non plus, soit dit en passant...

Opération séduction réussie !

Dans la boutique, la clochette de la porte s'arrêta de tinter. Aya resta planté là où Ken l'avait laissé, les joues enflammées et complètement abasourdi.

– Euh… J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? S'enquit Omi, à qui la scène croustillante n'avait pas échappé.

Yohji s'approcha d'Aya, aussi étonné que le petit blond.

– Vous, euh… Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu incertain.

Aya le dévisagea un moment sans comprendre de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce que les mots fassent un « tilt » retentissant dans son esprit secoué.

– Ben… C'est-à-dire que…

– Je pensais qu'après Schuldig il ne se serait pas remis avec quelqu'un aussi vite, observa Omi, très pragmatique.

Aya en avait perdu son latin, restant planté là les bras ballants et la mâchoire pendante. Ken lui paierait très cher ce petit tour. Qu'allait-t-il dire à Yohji ? Le grand blond semblait un peu choqué par la révélation et il croyait maintenant que Ken et lui sortaient ensemble.

Au temps pour ses chances de se rapprocher de lui ! Aya sentit la situation se compliquer à une vitesse impressionnante et décida alors d'appliquer la solution de secours, le plan B, le dernier recours, d'après « Devenir un assassin en dix leçons », règle numéro un : Quand vous êtes submergé par l'ennemi, unique solution, LA FUITE !

– Je… Euh, je vais rentrer, déclara soudainement Aya en abandonnant son tablier sur la table et en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible.

Et la fuite Aya choisit…

Yohji baissa les yeux sur sa main qui s'était inconsciemment tendue pour retenir le jeune homme. Omi haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son calme, amusé au possible.

– Il est parti Yohji.

L'interpellé récupéra sa main, un poil embarrassé.

– C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un vent Omittchi. Voire, un râteau…

– Merci j'avais remarqué, rétorqua le plus jeune des deux d'un ton un brin cynique.

– J'aime me sentir soutenu.

Omi eut un petit rire.

– Quoi, ça te fait un choc, on dirait ?

– Mais non…

Omi lui dédia un regard éloquent. Yohji lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et poussa un soupir.

– Ca va, me fais pas ses yeux là.

– Ca te gène qu'ils sortent ensemble, déclara le plus jeune.

– Un peu.

– Tu n'as pas fait tant de cinéma pour Ken et l'aaauuutre[S9] là.

– Omi, je préfère les femmes ça veut pas dire que je suis homophobe, sermonna Yohji d'un ton qui sonnait bien trop paternaliste et téléphoné à ses propres oreilles.

– Hm, alors le problème ne porterait pas plutôt sur Aya ? Dit Omi d'un air de ne pas y toucher en tapotant son menton avec un faux air contemplatif.

Yohji avait pâlit l'espace d'un instant et ses mains se crispèrent brièvement. L'intelligence acérée du cadet des Weiss n'était plus à prouver et il avait encore une fois mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal.

– Touché, lâcha Omi d'un air amusé.

– Tu te fais des idées Omi-kun, répliqua l'aîné avec un sourire en reprenant bien vite son attitude habituelle.

– Yohji, je suis jeune mais ni aveugle, ni stupide.

D'autant que Yohji venait bien de dire « je préfère » et non « j'aime » les femmes. Il n'avait probablement même pas conscience de son lapsus, mais Omi n'avait pas manqué de le relever, lui. Voilà qui promettait d'être à mourir de rire.

– Mais tu es jeune !

– On ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités du monde Yohji-kun, rétorqua Omi d'un air mielleux. Il faut bien en laisser aux autres !

– Sale petit…

– Allons, vous m'adorez, n'dites pas le contraire ! S'esclaffa Omi en jetant son tablier sur la table et en quittant le magasin dans un éclat de rire.

######

Cette nuit c'était l'horreur, un cauchemar et l'incarnation de toutes ses craintes à la fois. Schuldig était là. Ils savaient déjà que Crawford avait rappliqué, Schuldig était forcément là !

– Merde ! Grinça tout bas le brun en armant le mécanisme de ses griffes.

Il allait devoir se battre contre lui, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Pourquoi ses pires cauchemars prenaient toujours forme dans la réalité ? Etait-il donc maudit ? Schuldig ne lui laissa guère le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps. Il bondit sur lui à une vitesse impossible à suivre pour un œil humain normal et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Ken recula en portant ses mains à son abdomen. Toussant, il se redressa autant que la douleur le lui permis et contre-attaqua, s'engageant dans un combat brutal avec le télépathe des Schwarz.

Schuldig parait, esquivait à une vitesse folle, répliquant violemment à chacun de ses coups. Les choses tournaient mal pour le Weiss, jusqu'à ce qu'un poing dur comme l'acier percute l'os juste derrière son oreille[S10] , le sonnant l'espace d'un instant. Il avait tourné la tête de justesse pour sauver sa mâchoire mais un sifflement résonnait dans son oreille, le faisant tituber, la vision trouble. Cela suffit à Schuldig pour empoigner le col de son blouson de cuir et l'approcher de lui.

– Tire-toi ! Siffla le télépathe. Ou je te tue !

– Va te faire foutre ! Cracha le brun en tentant de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le genou, suffisamment fort pour abîmer irrémédiablement une articulation humaine.

Schuldig le souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol pour s'épargner la douleur d'un genou broyé et la peine de boiter le restant de sa vie.

– Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Tu veux vraiment crever ?!

– J'ai une mission ! S'étrangla l'autre.

– Tu ne comprends pas, murmura le télépathe. Je n'ai pas le choix.

La lutte s'engagea à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Schuldig ne perçoive un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il cracha quelque chose à l'intention de Ken qui ne saisit pas sous les coups de feu.

– Schul… !

Mais il avait vu l'homme presser la détente. Ken était devant lui, dans la trajectoire du tir. Il le poussa rudement au sol et le brun atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

– Schuldig !

Des bruits de course l'informaient que des gens venaient dans leur direction. Weiss, Schwarz… Autres ? Ken tourna la tête, le souffle coupé. Le type allait le tirer comme un lapin et Schuldig gisait inanimé sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Un hurlement de rage s'éleva dans la salle et Ken se rua sur l'homme toutes griffes déployées. Plusieurs détonations explosèrent près de son oreille pour le précipiter dans un silence assourdissant où ne résonnait plus que sa fureur. Son poing droit frappa en plein abdomen, passant la mince barrière des vêtements pour s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sang jaillit, coulant sur ses mains, éclaboussant son visage. L'homme se plia en deux avec un hurlement et le deuxième poing l'atteignit en pleine gorge libérant un flot de liquide écarlate. Puis il frappa à nouveau avec toute la puissance de sa rage, en pleine poitrine cette fois. Et encore, et encore et encore… C'est un faible appel derrière lui qui le tira de sa transe et il recula, regardant le cadavre aux pupilles dilatées d'horreur s'effondrer dans une mare de sang, le thorax transformé en une masse sanguinolente de charpie.

Il avisa rapidement le corps de Schuldig, derrière lui abandonnant le corps mutilé de sa victime. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore. A genoux près de son ex amant, il se pencha sur lui pour voir son visage qu'il tourna vers lui avec des mains tremblantes. Ses yeux étaient emplis de souffrance et il vit une larme laisser un sillon humide sur sa joue pâle, glissant dans ses cheveux qui formaient un halo liquide et sombre autour de son crâne. Il respirait difficilement, chaque expiration émettant un sifflement sinistre. Des bulles de sang lui faisaient l'effet de sortir de la blessure, mais c'était sûrement son cerveau qui délirait parce qu'il savait que la balle avait traversé un poumon.

– Oh non, Schuldig…

– … T'inquiète… Murmura le roux en portant faiblement une main à sa blessure.

– Tais-toi ! Ordonna Ken en se débarrassant de sa chemise orange pour comprimer la plaie.

Il s'exhorta au calme, incapable de museler les larmes qui commençaient pourtant à brouiller sa vue tandis qu'il tentait de mesurer la gravité de la blessure et de la situation. Ca semblait désespéré.

Crawford et Aya firent irruption sur la scène au coude à coude, comme pour le détromper, suivit de près par le reste de leurs équipes respectives. Crawford fit signe à Farfarello d'avancer pour fouiller la zone pendant que Nagi et lui approchaient des deux hommes au sol. Penché sur le corps pantelant du télépathe, Ken n'avait pas sécurisé le reste de l'endroit, obsédé par la seule idée que Schuldig ne vienne à mourir. Yohji et Aya allaient suivre le même chemin et s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité pour remédier au problème mais des coups de feu retentirent soudainement, les visant alors qu'ils étaient en première ligne. Ils se jetèrent au sol et une nuée de flèches et de balles sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Omi et Crawford avaient dégainés pour les couvrir. Farfarello n'avait pas su éviter une balle qui s'était logée dans sa jambe. Il mit un genou à terre en grognant. La douleur, il ne la sentait pas, mais son membre refusait de coopérer.

Instinctivement, Ken se pencha un peu plus sur le corps de Schuldig, se servant de son corps comme bouclier, murmurant quelques mots au rouquin qui respirait avec difficulté.

Schuldig entendait la fusillade, si proche et pourtant elle lui semblait déjà si lointaine. Ca c'était un signe. Il aurait bien fait de l'humour s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal, genre dire au garçon près de lui qu'il lui jurait de ne pas aller au bout du tunnel s'il voyait une lumière blanche. C'est alors que du sang éclaboussa son visage déjà bien pâle. Il vit distinctement un projectile de fer transpercer l'épaule de Ken et une expression de douleur fulgurante passer sur son visage. Un cri s'arracha à ses lèvres et il s'effondra presque sur le Schwarz tant la souffrance fût violente. Un os avait sans doute été touché.

– Ken !

Le brun plongea un regard empli de larmes de rage et de douleur dans le sien.

– Ca… Va. _Don't you die on me_… Murmura-t-il avec un rictus de douleur.

– C'est plutôt…A moi de… Aaah… Dire ça… Répondit Schuldig dans un souffle.

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait rit. Faire de l'humour dans une telle situation, voilà qui n'était pas le genre du Weiss : la douleur l'avait peut-être fait disjoncter, finalement.

Puis les détonations assourdissantes et les cris se turent brusquement.

Un brouhaha de voix et de plaintes emplit ses oreilles et son esprit embrumé. Ken fut éloigné de lui par Fujimiya malgré ses protestations.

– Schu… Non attends ! Non Aya !

– Tu es blessé !

– Schu !

Crawford apparut dans le champ de vision du télépathe.

– Ca va aller, on va te soigner.

– Menteur.

Un bref sourire apparut sous les lunettes luisantes de Brad.

– Tu me fais confiance ?

Schuldig ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur submerger ses sens une fois de plus et le faire basculer vers l'inconscience :

– Ja…

######

– Brad…

– Hm ? Fit l'interpellé sans lever les yeux de son journal en anglais.

– Si je te pose une question, tu me répondras ?

– Pose.

– Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour qu'on participe à cette mission ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous a apporté ?

– Un contrat pour le moins intéressant.

– Crawford, ne te moque pas de moi. On n'a pas besoin de fric.

Crawford ne répondit pas, mais Schuldig cru discerner une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres minces.

– Crawford.

– Oui.

– Réponds-moi. Pourquoi tu nous as fait participer à ce truc sordide ? C'est pas pour l'argent, je te connais.

– Non, Schuldig. Ce n'était pas pour l'argent.

– Pour quoi alors ?

– Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu es plus lent que je ne l'avais imaginé.

– C'était pour Schwarz ?

Crawford replia finalement son journal puis daigna lever les yeux sur lui, signe qu'il était enclin à poursuivre la conversation, et peut-être, à lui apporter quelques réponses.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risquait ?

– L'anéantissement.

– Comment ?

– Schuldig, le futur offre de multiples possibilités. J'aurai pu refuser cette mission. Pas de collaboration avec Weiss. Pas de relation entre Ken Hidaka et toi. Nous aurions forcément été sur les lieux de la dernière intervention. Il n'y aurait pas eu de liens suffisants pour que tu le pousses hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Fujimiya serait entré dans une rage folle. Il t'aurait tué… La suite, tu peux la deviner.

– Et dans le cas où tu aurais refusé la dernière intervention ? Car tu as failli la refuser.

– Oui j'ai failli… Mais en participant à cette mission sans aller à la confrontation avec les Weiss, il se serait quand même fait tuer car il était seul dans ce secteur.

– Quel rapport avec nous ? Nous serions quand même vivants.

– Schuldig.

Le ton de Crawford sonnait comme un avertissement à ses oreilles.

– Quoi ? S'agaça l'interpellé, assommé par ses antalgiques.

– Nous aurions été vivants, effectivement. Pas toi.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– N'as-tu pas fait une promesse à Nagi ?

– Impossible, affirma le roux en secouant vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

Crawford garda un moment le silence puis lui dédia finalement un de ses rares quoique sincères sourires, amusé par sa mauvaise foi manifeste.

– Sois honnête et admets-le.

Schuldig lui jeta un regard brûlant puis finit par soupirer.

– Es-tu sûr de tes visions ?

– Me suis-je déjà trompé ?

Schu acquiesça lentement, vaincu. Crawford se redressa et retapa son oreiller, s'assurant d'un regard qu'il ne manquait de rien.

– Je dois y aller. Nagi et Farfarello m'attendent.

Une fois de plus, le télépathe hocha la tête sans un mot. Il semblait abattu. Les révélations que l'Américain venait de lui faire n'étaient pas pour alléger son humeur déjà sombre. Mais son intuition lui soufflait que Brad ne mentait pas et qu'il avait fait au mieux pour garder son équipe en vie. Brad se pencha finalement sur lui et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux emmêlés: un geste exceptionnel pour cet homme habituellement si froid.

– Schuldig. Tu es adulte maintenant. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de te mentir, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de sagesse.

Eut-il été plus émotif, ses larmes se seraient sans doute déversées sur ses joues pâles. Crawford avait toujours raison… Il retint un instant son leader en enlaçant ses épaules de son bras gauche, celui qui n'était pas immobilisé.

– Merci Brad.

– Je t'en prie, répondit le brun en se redressant.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Il se réveillera dans cinq heures. Je te laisse trouver les arguments pour convaincre Fujimiya de te laisser le voir.

Schuldig acquiesça une fois de plus d'un signe de tête :

– Merci.

– Je reviens demain. Tâche de te reposer d'ici là.

– D'accord. A demain.

Crawford le laissa donc seul avec ses pensées et ses questions. Si l'Américain avait dit vrai… Il lui avait évité la mort, une fois de plus, en orientant le futur vers la possibilité la plus appropriée pour leur survie. Et celle de Ken.

Crawford avait raison : sa réaction aurait été terrible s'il avait appris la mort de Ken au lendemain de cette mission avortée. Etre séparé de lui avait été une épreuve difficile, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en s'éloignant avant de s'impliquer trop dans cette relation sans issue. Ils étaient rivaux, ennemis. Ce n'était pas compatible avec leur mode de vie et les buts qu'ils poursuivaient respectivement.

Et pourtant, il savait lui, mieux que personne, que les sentiments ne s'effaçaient pas d'un simple revers de la main une fois qu'on n'en voulait plus.

Il attendit, les yeux rivés sur la petite horloge de sa chambre, l'heure du réveil de Ken. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était debout, déambulant dans les couloirs pour trouver la chambre de Ken, finalement peu éloignée de la sienne. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à passer des vêtements plus dignes que cette horrible blouse d'hôpital en papier mâché qui lui laissait les fesses à l'air. Traînant sa perfusion avec lui (qui lui servit de béquille à l'occasion), il réussit à localiser la chambre de son… Quoi ? Ami ? Bof. Amant ? Plus maintenant. Partenaire ? Peut-être… Ou de son ex, ça aurait bien collé à la situation finalement. Il avait volé l'information de l'esprit d'une infirmière et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et l'étrange impression d'avoir un roc dans l'estomac. Etait-il encore là ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de lui parler ?

Etait-il seul ? Auquel cas, il serait bien plus facile de lui parler. Mais Crawford avait mentionné le leader des Weiss. Sans doute Aya veillait-il sur lui pendant son sommeil, pour s'assurer qu'il ne viendrait pas le troubler pendant sa convalescence.

Il faillit éclater de rire lorsque la réalisation s'imposa à lui. Il était nerveux. Nerveux, lui, Schuldig, le Mastermind. Un des assassins les plus impitoyables qui parcouraient ce triste monde était nerveux à l'idée de voir son ex.

C'était pathétique.

Il hésita un moment, puis frappa finalement à la porte. Il entendit la voix grave de Aya indiquer à Ken de ne pas bouger.

« Naooon, le cerbère est là. Loi d'Murphy, Schu, loi d'Murphy. La tartine tombe toujours du côté où y a la confiture. La poisse. »

Puis la porte s'entrouvrit sur le visage dur d'Aya. Sa main gauche était hors de vue, signe qu'il était probablement armé. Son regard mauve passa de dur à meurtrier lorsqu'il reconnut le visage pâle qui lui faisait face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je viens le voir.

– Il est fatigué.

– Il vient de se réveiller.

A cette réflexion, Aya se rembrunit encore plus.

– Tu l'espionnes ?!

– Non, je… Je veux lui parler. S'il te plait, ajouta Schuldig après un bref silence.

– Laisse-le entrer Aya, fit une voix enrouée en arrière plan.

– Hn, grogna le roux en s'écartant pour laisser Schuldig entrer dans la chambre aseptisée de Ken.

Schuldig se traîna à l'intérieur, pendu à sa tige à perfusion, notant au passage l'arme à feu dans la main gauche d'Aya. Il était effectivement armé. Quant au choix de l'arme, un petit pistolet compact était toujours plus facile à dissimuler qu'un katana d'un mètre de long. Finalement, il vit Ken qui se redressait dans son lit, le teint pâle mais les yeux brillants d'impatience :

– Schu, t'aurais pas dû te lever dans ton état !

– Mon état va bien, rétorqua Schuldig en se laissant choir sur la chaise qu'avait probablement occupée Aya quelques minutes auparavant.

Ken et Aya le jaugèrent un moment : pour quelqu'un qui allait bien, il semblait à bout de souffle.

– Ca va aller ?

– Il en faut plus pour me tuer.

Aya émit un petit son incrédule.

– Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi, laissa tomber Schuldig à son intention.

Aya haussa les épaules, se contentant de le toiser le plus froidement possible. Ken lui adressa un regard suppliant avant que les deux roux n'en viennent aux mains ce qui, vu la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis toujours, ne saurait tarder.

– Aya tu…

– Je vais chercher un café. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, dit-il au brun avant d'attraper son manteau et de disparaître dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Schuldig attendit qu'il ait quitté la chambre tout en ignorant les menaces de mort tournoyant dans l'esprit du leader des Weiss et qui lui étaient directement adressées, puis il se tourna vers Ken et pris le temps de l'observer un moment. Il semblait inquiet pour lui.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Je ne te cache pas que ça pourrait aller mieux, mais j'ai connu pire. Les antalgiques font des merveilles.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

– T'inquiète. Je te l'ai dit, il en faut plus pour me tuer.

Ken eut un petit sourire :

– Oui, apparemment.

– Et toi ?

– Ca va. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que toi. Je ne dois pas avoir ta résistance à la douleur.

– Des années de pratique mon petit chat.

Un moment de silence tomba sur leurs épaules, leur laissant le temps de réfléchir et de s'observer.

– Je suis content que tu sois en vie. Et que tu sois là, dit brusquement Ken en prononçant les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

Schuldig lui dédia un de ses sourires enjôleurs qui lui avait tant manqué. Qui lui brisait le cœur.

– Moi qui aurais juré que tu voulais me voir mort.

Ken se rembrunit instantanément. Il avait eu assez mal pour souhaiter sa mort c'est vrai, mais c'était sa colère qui avait parlé à ce moment là et Dieu savait qu'il était capable d'entrer dans de grosses colères. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais supporté de voir son corps sans vie.

– Je plaisantais Kenken.

– Ne m'appelle p…

Il se retrouva soudain serré contre le torse blessé de son ex-partenaire. Les bras solides de Schuldig l'avaient emprisonné dans une étreinte passionnée. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée, la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise froissée.

– Schu…

– Je suis désolé.

– Schu… C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé…

Un petit rire secoua le corps de l'Allemand.

– Une balle dans le poumon ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à un cœur brisé Ken.

Ken s'écarta un peu de lui, le forçant à le relâcher.

– Quoi ?

– Je sais que je t'ai fait mal. Moi aussi j'ai mal.

Ken attrapa le col de sa chemise de sa main valide et l'attira à lui d'un coup sec, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ken hésita un instant au-dessus de ses lèvres qu'il savait d'une douceur à tomber et leurs souffles mêlés se joignirent finalement en un baiser fragile et incertain.

– Ne me fais… Plus jamais ça ! Dit-il les dents serrées, au bord des larmes.

Les mains de Schuldig glissèrent sur son visage, redécouvrant les traits qui lui avaient tant manqué.

– C'est toi qui m'a quitté, murmura le télépathe pour toute réponse.

– Tu m'y as obligé…

– Pardonne-moi.

Avec un souffle, Schuldig joignit leurs lèvres et força le passage de ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Ken se noya dans son étreinte, se laissant aller à ses baisers, plus délicieux que jamais.

– Alors oublie Kase. C'était un salaud.

– Il semble que j'ai un faible pour les salauds.

– Oui, en effet…

######

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Aya posa sa spatule pour aller répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de qui ça pourrait être à cette heure tardive alors qu'il venait tout juste de fermer la boutique. Il supposa vaguement que c'était Ken, venant lui réclamer du sel ou quelque chose du genre et il n'en fut que plus surpris en découvrant la personne sur le pas de sa porte.

– Bonsoir.

– Salut Aya, écoute, je… Je te dérange ?

Yohji était planté sur le seuil de sa porte les bras ballants et l'air embarrassé comme jamais. Curieux de voir ce qu'il lui voulait, Aya décida d'y mettre un peu du sien sur les bons conseils de Ken qu'il entendait résonner dans sa tête.

« Arrête de faire l'huître avec les gens et ouuuuuuvre-toi ! Comme un beau pissenlit ! Le dernier de la saison, ah ah ! »

– Non. Tu veux entrer ?

Yohji sembla pris au dépourvu, hésita et accepta d'un hochement de tête, suivant Aya dans son appartement. Un lieu très privé où il n'avait que très rarement mis les pieds, si ce n'était en cas de grosse blessure incapacitante ou de grippe carabinée.

– Tu cuisines ? demanda le grand blond en avisant la petite cuisine.

Aya hocha la tête puis se reprit.

– Oui. Rien d'exceptionnel, des nouilles. Hm…

Il hésita un instant avant de se lancer, se sentant curieusement hardi pour une fois en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Ken.

– Tu as dîné ?

Aya sentit son visage devenir rouge écarlate. Il allait mourir de honte à présent. Yohji eut l'air sincèrement étonné mais répondit avec un sourire, y voyant là une occasion de se rapprocher du jeune homme d'habitude si secret.

– Tu m'invites ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas de manger des nouilles au curry, dit Aya en se détournant pour farfouiller dans un placard histoire d'occuper ses mains un peu tremblantes et de reprendre son calme.

Son cœur cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression que Yohji l'entendait, même si c'était complètement ridicule, il le savait. Il posa des couverts devant eux, essuyant discrètement ses paumes sur un torchon propre. Il avait touché le fond.

– Pas de problème, répondit l'aîné des Weiss en le regardant s'affairer devant ses plaques de cuisson.

Il le sentait bien un peu nerveux mais lui laissait une marge de manœuvre, sentant qu'Aya faisait des efforts et prenait sur lui pour surmonter ses habituelles réserves. L'assaillir serait le mauvais plan, avec Aya, il fallait agir en douceur, mais pas trop…

Parce que le pauvre garçon semblait bien aveugle dès qu'il s'agissait de certains sujets. Des mois qu'il lui envoyait des signes pas si discrets que n'importe qui aurait su interpréter, sauf leur bien-aimé leader. Pour preuve, lui qui était maître dans l'art du flirt subtil s'était même fait grillé par Omi, le plus jeune et Ken, le moins observateur du lot. C'était dire s'il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire passer le message !

Aya allait dresser les assiettes quand il se retourna et faillit faire une attaque. Yohji s'était déplacé et se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se contenta de lever bêtement les yeux et de chercher son regard, craignant une blague ou un malentendu. Lorsque les lèvres de Yohji touchèrent les siennes, il recula vivement, comme électrocuté.

Yohji chercha son regard un court instant, se demandant s'il s'était trompé, s'il avait mal interprété les hésitations et les rougissements, les sourires timides et les regards discrets.

– Aya… Je suis désolé, je m'en vais.

Aya sembla hésiter, le rouge aux joues. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pas comment réagir. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé que les sentiments soient réciproques. Yohji était venu le trouver jusque chez lui, dans cet appartement vide qu'il occupait depuis plus d'un an à présent. Et lui était là les bras ballants et la mâchoire pendante, complètement estomaqué.

On ne voyait ça que dans les mauvais films romantiques, franchement.

Dans un sursaut de courage, sentant que Yohji allait vraiment battre en retraite et le laisser seul, il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille mais qu'il était incapable de prendre les devants, Yohji se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce fût comme si Aya fondait dans ses bras, se laissant aller contre lui, contre son corps avec une aisance surprenante. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit peu à peu le baiser, savourant ce moment délicat et fragile dans le silence.

######

Ken attrapa une boîte en bois qu'il gardait jalousement sous son lit depuis toujours. Il y avait eu deux K majuscules gravés dessus avec les moyens du bord et le vermis s'était un peu écaillé au fil du temps. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la table pour l'y déposer, et l'ouvrit, touchant du bout des doigts son contenu irremplaçable. Il y avait dedans quelques souvenirs de sa vie d'avant.

Deux anneaux d'argent.

Une rose séchée. Une du bouquet qui lui avait été offert au lendemain d'un sordide incident pour implorer son pardon.

Quelques photographies précieuses de son enfance, de son adolescence. De sa vie aux côtés de la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde. A qui il avait donné son cœur et laissé son âme.

Quelques lettres.

Kase n'était pas un grand romantique et pourtant… Certains mots savaient encore toucher son âme comme jamais.

Ken poussa un soupir, se remémorant les plus belles années de sa vie avant qu'elle ne lui soit volée par la personne même en qui il avait le plus confiance. La personne pour qui il aurait volontiers donné sa vie.

Kase lui avait un jour dit dans un accès de tristesse qu'il ne méritait pas son affection, qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder tant d'attention.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'au contraire, c'était lui qui ne méritait pas l'attachement que Kase lui portait. Qu'il n'avait rien de spécial, rien de plus que n'importe quelle autre personne que Kase aurait pu avoir. Il pensait sincèrement que personne d'autre que Kase n'aurait voulu de lui.

Malgré tout, il savait que Kase l'avait aimé à sa façon. Pour lui avoir offert une bague de fiançailles, pour s'être traîné à ses pieds en lui demandant pardon pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, pour son soutien inconditionnel durant tant d'années, pour ses petites attentions discrètes au quotidien, pour les serments chuchotés au milieu de la nuit à son oreille.

Tout comme lui l'aimait toujours.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, se forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration en sentant une larme menaçante au coin de ses yeux. Deux bras nerveux s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une mèche de cheveux flamboyants glissa sur son épaule, chatouillant sa joue.

– Tout va bien, mon cœur ? Murmura une voix avec un léger accent étranger à son oreille.

– Oui, finit-il par répondre d'une voix peu assurée.

– Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

– Non, ça va aller. Merci, dit Ken en refermant la boîte à souvenirs qu'il avait partagé toute son adolescence avec Kase.

Elle avait longtemps renfermé des bonbons et des friandises, ou quelques autres objets interdits au pensionnat. Il se souvint avec un sourire du jour où Kase avait caché des photos de filles dénudées dans la boîte. Il avait été horriblement gêné et ils avaient finis par être dénoncés par un de leurs camarades pour être sévèrement punis mais finalement, avec le recul, il trouvait ça drôle. Kase aussi avait coutume de rire de cette anecdote autrefois.

Il ne souhaitait pas jeter la boîte ou s'en séparer, mais la ranger un peu plus soigneusement, pour qu'il n'ait plus le nez dessus chaque fois qu'il faisait son lit ou ramassait quelque chose sur le sol de sa chambre. Schuldig le regarda aller déposer la boîte et son précieux contenu dans un carton où se trouvaient déjà d'autres souvenirs un peu pénibles : des maillots de footballs qu'il n'avait jamais porté, des magazines de sports et quelques coupures de presse le concernant… Des souvenirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier mais qu'il souhaitait éloigner un peu pour pouvoir respirer. Il referma soigneusement le carton et fixa le tout avec de l'adhésif. Schuldig lui tendit un marqueur noir qu'il prit sans grande conviction :

– Je marque quoi ?

Schu leva les yeux au ciel et lui reprit le marqueur indélébile en s'agenouillant près de lui et griffonna quelques mots en alphabet occidental sur le carton. Perplexe, Ken se pencha sur son épaule pour déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit.

– Oh Schu, pitié…

– Ben quoi c'est adapté, nan ?

Ken inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, paraissant réfléchir à la question un instant. Sa moue dubitative se transforma peu à peu en sourire :

– Ouais. C'est parfait, dit-il finalement en prenant le carton et en allant le déposer au fond de son placard, contemplant l'inscription de Schuldig.

_Ken's Memories_.

Il avait raison, c'était adapté. Il se redressa et referma la porte du placard, se retournant pour être happé par l'étreinte de Schuldig. Le télépathe embrassa ses lèvres avec toute la douceur qu'il put trouver, glissant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

– Ca va aller.

– Oui. Ca va aller[S11] …

Ken se laissa un moment aller dans les bras de Schu qui le berça doucement, l'entraînant dans une danse aux pas lents sur une musique inaudible. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués aujourd'hui. Schuldig aussi alors qu'il avait toujours l'air d'être en forme, même après avoir pris une balle dans le poumon.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit de Ken dans un bel ensemble, partageant quelques caresses jusqu'à ce qu'une agréable somnolence ne s'empare d'eux.

Ce sont des éclats de voix provenant de l'appartement voisin qui tirèrent Ken de son sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille, anxieux.

Aya avait-il un problème ?

La soudaine angoisse irradiant de son amant poussa Schuldig à ouvrir un œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

– Ken…

Le brun leva la main pour l'interrompre :

– Chut !

Schuldig se tût, prenant le temps d'écouter lui aussi.

– Schu, confirme-moi qu'Aya n'est pas en train de se faire étrangler par Yohji, s'il te plait, demanda le brun en identifiant clairement la seconde voix comme celle de l'aîné des Weiss.

Près de lui, Schuldig éclata de rire.

– Je t'assure mon p'tit chat qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se battre, si ce n'est pour savoir qui va être au-dessus.

– Schu ! S'exclama Ken en rougissant.

– Voui ?

– T'es obligé de développer ?

– Oh, je peux faire mieux que ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse en se penchant sur lui avec un sourire affamé.

– Dégage ! Fit Ken en le repoussant, l'envoyant rouler sur les couvertures, hilare.

Ken colla son oreille au mur pour en apprendre plus et confirmer ses soupçons. Un cri particulièrement fort le fit reculer d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit un « Oh Ayaaaaa ! » très, très convaincant. Rouge comme une tomate, il jeta un regard à son amant qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à calmer son fou-rire.

– Schu c'est pas drôle !

– T'es sérieux ? Oh, Kenken, _pleaaaaaase_ !

Ken lui jeta un regard noir.

– Quoi ?

Schu se redressa, un air incrédule sur le visage.

– Oh pitié, c'est juste à mourir de rire ! Quand j'vais raconter ça à Brad, on va s'payer une bonne tranche de rigolade !

– T'oserais pas !

– Nan mais tu crois qu'on se raconte quoi quand on est tous les deux, on adore commenter vos boulettes ! Genre le rétamage épique de Yohji dans les escaliers la dernière fois, c'était juste exceptionnel.

– Ah les vaches, j'y crois pas ! Pis comme si t'étais toujours la quintessence de la grande classe toi ! J'te rappelle quand même t'as déchiré ton futal en pleine mission y a six mois.

– Hey, c'était une blague de Farf ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué, mais j'ai des fesses magnifiques.

– Même dans un caleçon à petits cœurs roses ?

– C'était des fraises, mais oui, même dans un caleçon à petits cœurs roses.

– Te jette pas trop de fleurs mon amour, la choucroute ça tombe direct sur les hanches.

– P'tit con ! Fit Schuldig en lui lançant un oreiller.

C'est qu'il en devenait limite langue de vipère le sale gosse à force de traîner avec lui. Une exclamation provenant de l'appartement voisin interrompit Ken dans ses représailles.

– Ah quand même, observa Schu, surpris de la… Vigueur de leurs voisins. N'empêche que j'aurai parié ma chemise qu'Aya finirait avec Omi.

– O-Omi ?!

– Ben ouais, attends, y a tellement de tension entre eux, c'était juste trop énorme. Imagine : le fils Fujimiya (pas mon genre mais relativement canon) et le fils caché de Takatori (super cute mais pas mon genre non plus). Avoue qu'y a un d'ces potentiels d'amour tragique !

– Mais… Omi quoi ! Répéta Ken, choqué.

– Tu sais Kenken, Omi est un grand garçon qui connait le mot « sod…

– LA FERME !

– Kenkennnnn !

– Ne m'appelle pas Kenken !

– Ken-chan ?

– NAN !

– Barbie, alors ?

– Je vais te tueeeerrrr ! S'écria Ken en se jetant sur lui pour l'étrangler une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Ouuuuf !

Schuldig éclata d'un rire sonore en esquivant et le brun se retrouva par terre après une roulade un peu ratée.

– Aïe !

Il leva la tête en serrant les dents pour apercevoir Schu vautré sur son lit qui lui faisait un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire.

– Moi qui croyais qu'un chat retombait toujours sur ses pattes… Quelle élégance Kitten !

Ken le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras, énervé.

– Je t'emmerde ! Et de où tu fais des paris sur nous espèce de vieille pomme pourrie !

– Vieille pomme pourrie ? S'étrangla Schu en riant.

– Tu préfères vieille follasse décolorée ?!

– Non, je préfère super canon ténébreux. Et je ne suis pas vieille, encore moins vieux.

– Tu n'es pas un super canon ténébreux. Crawford à la limite, mais toi euh… Nan ! Vieux chnoque !

– Hey ! Je suis un pur canon, je fais partie des méchants, donc oui, je suis un canon ténébreux.

– T'as oublié « super ».

– Un super canon ténébreux donc. Bref.

Un court silence puis…

– Et moi ? Demanda Ken brusquement.

– Pardon ?

– Non, laisse tomber c'est bête…

Schuldig lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

– Pourquoi c'est bête ?

– Non… Rien.

– Si, pose ta question.

Ken rougit et détourna la tête, embarrassé. Schuldig résista à l'envie de lever ses yeux au ciel. Ken pouvait parfois être un peu trop direct mais il restait très timide dès qu'il en allait de certains de sujets un peu plus personnels. Il l'aurait bien lu dans sa tête, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Ken lui faisait confiance… En général.

– Tu vas te moquer. Oublie ça.

– On a déjà évoqué ce sujet, je crois. Accouche Hidaka !

– Et moi, avec qui tu me voyais ?

Schuldig resta un moment interdit devant la question. C'était tellement débile qu'il aurait bien rigolé. Ken prit sa surprise pour de l'hésitation et se détourna aussitôt.

– Ecoute, c'est bête, laisse tomber…

– Hein ? Mais non, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Ken lui jeta un regard penaud.

– Oh pitié Ken, pas encore ça !

– Laisse tomber, grommela le brun, la gêne venant de laisser sa place à l'énervement.

– Moi je pensais à Yohji. Au final, tu es avec moi ! Avoue qu'tu gagnes au change, non ? Déclara Schuldig.

– Mouais…

– T'es pas content d'être avec moi ? Demanda Schuldig plus doucement, sachant que ça le ferait un peu culpabiliser.

– Si si c'est pas ça ! J'suis super bien avec toi !

– Ben alors !

Une nouvelle exclamation traversa la cloison et Ken reprit des couleurs.

– On devrait leur dire de crier moins fort, non ? Suggéra-t-il à Schuldig qui se roulait de rire sur son lit en prêtant l'oreille aux exclamations de plaisir qui leur parvenaient de l'appartement d'Aya.

– Hey, y en a qui voudraient bien dormir ! S'écria Ken en donnant trois ou quatre coups dans le mur.

– Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Schu et Ken échangèrent un regard :

– MORT DE RIIIIIIRE !

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes :<span>** Ouh, la grosse guimauve ! Dire que je devais en faire un truc un peu dark, ben c'est raté mdr.

Alors cette fic est un peu bancale. Chaque passage se suit, et si certaines scènes ont été reliées, j'ai choisi de garder ce pseudo-format pour plus de simplicité. J'aurai aussi pu séparer les scènes en différents chapitres mais vous connaissez mon courage… Ca aurait fait beaucoup de morceaux différents, alors j'ai préféré tout laisser ensemble, dans un vague style « tranches de vie ».

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous détestez la fic morceaux de gruyère, promis, je ferai un effort pour laisser moins de trous partout !

Sinon, pour les couples, autant je ne vois pas Crawford sans Schuldig[S12] la plupart du temps, autant ce couple-ci ne me paraissait pas terriblement incongru même si ça m'a hautement perturbée de ne pas pouvoir les caser ensemble. Cherchez l'erreur.

En ce qui concerne Kase, c'est une piste que je n'avais jamais vraiment explorée malgré son évidence parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie capable de décrire correctement cette relation, et là encore, le résultat m'apparait franchement fade et très convenu. J'ai toujours perçu ce personnage comme celui qui avait l'ascendant psychologique sur l'autre, mais… Y a pas, j'ai du mal à obtenir le résultat que je vise malgré tous mes efforts.

Pour Aya et Yohji, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, j'avais juste envie !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Je regarde trop la télé, pardonnez-moi…

[S2] A la base, la fic commençait purement et simplement par cette parole. J'ai décidé de remettre trois lignes d'intro pour débuter ça plus en douceur lol.

[S3] Spéciale dédicace à mon frère spirituel et à son parfum qui sent la gonzesse ! Une dispute que nous n'en finissons jamais d'avoir hi hi.

[S4] Je trouve aussi.

[S5] La vraie réplique serait plutôt : « Si je n'avais pas le souffle coupé, je vomirai ». Celui qui trouve la référence gagne un cookie mdr.

[S6] Ouais ouais, on sait tous que ça se passe jamais comme ça dans un hosto, mais bon, ça me facilite les choses. Ma fainéantise me tuera.

[S7] Autant dire pas grand-chose, Nagi semble être foncièrement le plus gentil du lot.

[S8] Ben quoi ? J'me voyais pas inventer un gars alors comme lui il a le mérite d'exister…

[S9] Ah, « l'auuuuuuutre » mot ô combien utile pour désigner le connard d'ex mdr.

[S10] Oui, oui, ça fait exactement cet effet là mdr !

[S11] A la base, ce passage terminait la fic mais comment dire… J'ai pas résisté à l'envie de continuer un chouya…

[S12] Je plaide coupable, on m'a formatée mdr. Quoi, c'est un couple récurrent que j'aime bien même si je suis incapable d'écrire correctement dessus.


End file.
